Through Your Eyes
by HsmZanessaFansite
Summary: New Girl Gabriella Montez lost her Mom before moving to New Mexico. She is the shy freaky math girl that Troy Bolton is supposed to stay away from. But what happens when he doesn't? What will East High do? Will there be a Troyella?
1. New Girl

**Hey everyone. Yep, you guessed right. Another story. This is a totally different story than True Love. I am not done with True Love just with writer's block with it right now. This story came to my mind while I was listening to an old song by Youngstown who most of you probably never heard of...lol...But the song is called, "Through Your Eyes," so that is exactly what I'm calling the story. I hope you give this story a chance. I think it can be a good story as well. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**The New Girl**

"_Gabriella, I want you to make sure your father takes care of you and Adam, alright?" Maria Montez spoke her few last words to her daughter._

"_I will," Gabriella nodded with tears flowing down, "I love you Mommy."_

"_I love you too Angel and always will," Maria looked at her, "I will always watch over you. Don't forget, if you ever need me, I'll be in your heart."_

_Gabriella nodded taking her hand as she watched her Mom close her eyes. She looked at her and saw that her eyes were closed and started crying harder and collapsed onto her holding her tightly not wanting to let her go._

Gabriella shook her head from the memory of her mother passing as she looked at the building in front of her. It was the first day of a new high school for Gabriella Montez who just lost her Mom, a few weeks ago.

She sighed crossing her arms and slowly walks up the path towards the school. She looked around to see eyes looking at her and knew there were going to be whispering happening going on soon. Gabriella heard that this was a clique school and she knew exactly what she was going to fall under and that was going to be 'the freaky math girl' or 'the invisible quiet girl.' She knows this because even though her last school wasn't a clique school, she was still pointed out by everyone else.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Hey Captain," an African-American with an afro spoke walking over to a sandy-colored hair boy, "Did you hear about the new girl?"

"Hey Chad," the boy looked at him, "yeah I heard she was hot."

"Yeah but Troy, I heard she's quiet and I even heard Taylor McKessie trying to get her to join that geek club she's the president of meaning that she's a geek but she refused," Chad shook his head, "she's not one of us so yeah don't think about it."

"I got it Chad," Troy looked at him, "but maybe she doesn't want to be known as the geek which is why she refused to join the Decathlon team."

"Or maybe she just has too much time on her hands to read her books," Chad pointed behind Troy.

Troy followed to where he was pointing and saw the new girl leaning against reading a book and she looked really into it. Something was familiar about her to him but what?

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella felt eyes on her so she looked slowly away from her book looking around until she spotted a boy with another guy looking at her. The one guy was cute to her, the one that was basically staring at her. They locked eyes for a couple seconds before his friend nudged him away and saw him shaking his head.

She muttered, "Of course."

Gabriella sighed seeing a few other guys who had basketballs in their hands walking over to them and doing handshakes with them. This is when she realized that they were basketball player and wouldn't want anything to do with her.

The bell rang and she grabbed her bag before walking off but what she didn't know was that there were two eyes that were following her.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella was sitting on her the hammock of her new backyard reading a book. Her first day wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. Yes, no one really talked to her other than Taylor McKessie who wanted her to join her club but she wasn't ready to join clubs just yet.

She was waiting for her little brother and Dad to come home to see how their days went but mostly how her brother's day went. He was the one who had the biggest problem in going back to school and moving.

Troy was playing basketball in his backyard just shooting hoops. He was thinking about his day and the new girl. There was something about her but he knew that the school wouldn't allow them to be together or even friends but things could change. He wasn't focusing so as he threw the ball, it bounced over the next door neighbor's yard. Troy groaned placing his hand through his hair before walking over to the fence looking over for the ball to see a girl on the hammock reading a book.

"Um excuse me?"

Gabriella jumped a little before looking where the voice came from and was shocked to see who it was, "Uh yeah?"

Troy was as well as shocked and almost forgot about the ball, "Oh hi, uh you're the new girl right?"

Gabriella nodded still looking at him weirdly, "Was there something you needed?"

"Oh right," Troy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I uh, was playing basketball and my ball kind of bounced over the fence and landed on your side."

She looked at him confused before looking around her yard until she spotted the round ball over by the tree. She placed her book down on the hammock before getting up and walked over to it and picked it up. Gabriella then turned around walking over to the fence and reached over it to hand it to Troy.

"There you go," she smiled politely.

"Thanks," Troy smiled before taking the ball placing it on the ground before looking at Gabriella, "I'm Troy…Troy Bolton."

"I know who you are," she smiled, "I'm Gabriella."

Troy smiled, "So where are you from Gabriella?"

"We moved from…" she started saying before her cell phone started ringing, "Sorry," she picked it up, "Hello?...Hi Dad…I'm fine, when are you coming home?...Not until 9?…Dad, what about Adam?…Sure Dad, I'll take care of him…Yeah, I love you too. Bye Dad."

Gabriella closed her phone before placing it in her pocket before looking to see that Troy was still on the other side of the fence, "Oh sorry, that was my Dad. But anyways, we moved from San Diego."

"California girl, heh?" Troy grinned and she giggled, "What made you move here?"

"My uh…" she was about to tell him but she heard someone running through the house banging everything and also heard crying, "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Troy was confused.

"BRIELLA!" Gabriella turned around at the sound of her nickname to see her little brother running towards her in tears and a guitar in hand which he put on the ground before hugging her as she went on her knees, "Where's Daddy?"

Gabriella pulled back wiping his tears, "Daddy has to work late tonight so it's just you and me. What happened?"

"E-everything w-was g-going f-fine u-until they found out what happen to m-mommy and then they treated me like I was a baby," he looked at her with sad eyes, "I want my Mommy."

"I know you do Adam, so do I," Gabriella's heart broke as she tried to keep her own tears from falling down, "but I've already told you that everything was going to be ok and it will be. It will just take some time but I promise you, everything will get better."

Adam wiped his tears before Gabriella pulled him for another hug again but then Adam pulled away with a small smile on his face, "Will you play the song that you wrote for Mommy?"

"I had a feeling that's what you wanted when I saw the guitar in your hands," she shook her head giggling before grabbing the guitar and standing up holding her hand out for him, "Come on. Let's go over to the hammock."

"Ok!" Adam cheered up quickly before running over to the hammock.

Gabriella rolled her eyes giggling. _Typical Adam. _She then remembered that she was talking to the next door neighbor that happened to be basketball captain. She turned towards him and mouths, 'Sorry' and he just smiled nodding before picking up his basketball and going back to shooting hoops. Gabriella smiled before walking over to Adam and sat on the hammock next to him with her guitar in hand.

"You ready?"

Adam nodded and Gabriella started playing the song she wrote a couple years ago.

_I'm five years old it's getting old I've got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you I run and run_

_Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides look now the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you're not scared of anything at all_

_Don't know if snow white's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

Troy lost his focus as he started hearing her sing. He never heard anything so beautiful before or better yet, seen anything so beautiful before. He knew he had to get to know more about her even if the school doesn't like it. Troy Bolton would find a way. Troy moved over to the fence to watch her sing to her little brother with passion knowing the song had a lot of meaning to them.

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean_

_I come home crying and you hold me and grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away_

_And we talk and window shop till I forgot all their names_

_I don't know who I'm going to talk to now at school_

_But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_

_Don't know how long it's going to feel ok_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I have an excellent father_

_His strength is making me stronger_

Gabriella smiled at Adam at the next part of the song which he returned the smile, only with a bigger smile.

_God smiles on my little brother_

_Inside and out he's better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run_

_And I had the best days with you_

_There is a video I found from back when I was three_

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me_

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs_

_Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_Now I know why the all the trees change in the Fall_

_I know you were on my side even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving me your eyes_

_Staying back and watching me shine and I didn't know if you knew_

_So I'm taking this chance to say that I had the best day with you today_

Gabriella finished the song up with some tears in her eyes but wiped them quickly before looking at her brother. He looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled, "I love you Briella."

"I love you too, Adam." Gabriella pulled him in a hug before taking a glance over to the next door's fence and saw that Troy was standing there with a smile on his face before walking in his house. _Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all._

**Ok first, I don't own the song. All rights go to Taylor Swift. Ok next, what did you think? I had no idea how to start this story up so here it is. I think it came out alright. It could've been better. Please review on this story.**

**Now I need help with True Love. I have writer's block since well, you know how things are now between Troy and Gabriella. I made them go through their drama and get through it but now I have no idea how to get them 'together' so if you have any ideas please review or message me. Thank you!**


	2. High Schools Are Not All of the Same

**Chapter 2**

**High Schools Are Not All of the Same**

It's been a week since Troy and Gabriella have met in their backyards. They have only talked when they were both in their backyards. Gabriella's Dad has been working late all week which has been putting stress on her and Adam. Adam was starting to get used to the school but would still come home asking for his Dad or even sometimes his Mom.

"Gabriella Montez?"

Gabriella looked up from her desk, "Yes?"

"The phone is for you, it's the office about your little brother," Mrs. Darbus showed her the phone that was in her hand.

"Uh sure?" Gabriella got up with people whispering as she walked over to the phone, "Hello?...Adam?...What happened?...Did you call Dad?...Everything will be ok, buddy…I'll see you later…You need to go back to class…Don't give me that tone…Today is the best day…Yeah, I thought that would make you smile…Are you ok now?...Yeah?...Good, now go back to class and I'll see you when you get home, alright?...I love you too Adam…Bye."

Mrs. Darbus looked at Gabriella as she turned around, "Well, that was just precious. I hope everything worked out."

"It did," Gabriella nodded before going back to her seat as people were still whispering.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Yo dude, did you hear about what the new girl did in one of the classes today?" Chad walked over to Troy who was at his locker.

Troy rolled his eyes when he called her the new girl but looked at him anyway, "No what?"

Zeke, one of the basketball players started, "There was a kid on the main phone who apparently was her brother was having trouble in school and she had to talk to him. She so sounded like he was the mother of the child. It's not like they don't have their own mother that her brother could've called himself to talk to."

Chad and the other guys started laughing except Troy who knew the truth that they didn't have a mother to call, "Have you guys ever thought that, that maybe their Mom is never around?"

They all stopped laughing before looking at their captain like he was crazy or something. Troy saw the way they were looking at him but he just ignored them. He looked away and saw Gabriella walking down the hall which caused him to smile a little bit.

Gabriella looked up to see Troy looking at her and she smiled. She waved slightly towards him but he didn't return the wave. Instead, he looked at her and then turned back to his basketball friends. She sighed knowing when he was around them, he didn't acknowledge her but when they were at their homes, they would talk a little. Gabriella thought he would be different but he's just like the cliques out there, like what she's used to seeing on TV.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Like an everyday routine, Gabriella was on the hammock reading a book. She knew the boy next door was going to show up in a few minutes but she was going to show him how it felt to be ignored. She doesn't like being ignored even though it's the way the school is supposed to be. Nothing has to be the way it has to be especially a school.

No one ever made a law saying 'jocks and geeks are never to be allowed to talk to each other' or 'everyone has to sit with who they belong with.' I mean, who do you belong with? How do you know where you belong? What if you belonged in two different groups? What if those two groups are 'supposed' to despise each other according to the school rep? What do you do? You just drop both groups and go out there alone. How can you say you're in one group when you can be in all groups? You either be in a group or don't be in a group.

All of these questions should be what goes on during high school. Why have cliques? Cliques is just a word with the meaning of separate of groups. Some high schools take cliques too seriously and East High is one of them.

Gabriella's last school didn't have any cliques. Yes, there were clubs and sports but people didn't take them too seriously. Everyone was integrated, not segregated. You didn't know who the popular people were. You didn't know who the losers were. Everyone was basically equal. Of course, you still have your high school drama or fights, but it wasn't like there was a fight every day because this person said something about this person who said something else about another person. **(By the way. There are high schools like this…lol…A lot of you are probably like…what? What is she talking about? My high school is like this.) **Not all high schools are like the ones that they show on TV. Some could be the same, some could be not that much changed, but then you have the ones that can be the complete opposites.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy looked over the fence and smiled when he saw the girl next door in her favorite position, on the hammock reading, "What ya reading today?"

Gabriella looked at the guy with the voice but then looked back at her book getting more comfortable. Troy looked at her confused before jumping over the fence which he did every day. He went to sit next to her on the hammock.

Troy looked at her, "Hey."

Gabriella shifted a little before turning the page of her book which made Troy more confused. _Why is she ignoring me? What did I do?_

"Gabriella, what's with the silent treatment?"

Gabriella closed her book before looking at him pretending to just see him there, "Oh hello Troy. I didn't know you were there. I was just so into the book."

"Cut the act Gabriella," he shook his head, "what's with the attitude?"

"Oh, I have no attitude," Gabriella shook her head, "I mean, I was just showing you how it felt to be ignored all the time but then again I slipped. If I really wanted you to know how it felt, I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

Troy turned to look at her straight on, "Show me how it felt to be ignored? Why would I need to know?"

Gabriella gave him a look saying 'like you do to me' before she got up. Troy watched her with things going through his mind and going back through the week that he's known the girl. When has he ignored her? Ok, yes he ignored her today when she waved to him but that was because he was with his friends. The other times were also with his friends but other than that, she was getting his attention. What is wrong with this girl?

"Gabriella, it's only when I'm around my friends when I ignore you," he sighed getting up, "if they knew…"

"If they knew what?" Gabriella turned around, "If they knew that you were friends with the new quiet freaky math girl's friend, you won't be popular anymore, you're friends wouldn't be friends with you, you won't be the East High's king and basketball captain anymore? Is that what you're afraid of what's going to happen if they knew?"

Troy opened his mouth to say something but the closed it knowing that everything she said was true. He just looked down and Gabriella shook her head.

"Who care was they think?" She sighed, "They don't know the real you. They know the basketball you, not the real Troy Bolton. Don't you get tired sometimes of just being known as the basketball guy because hell I would, like I get tired of always being referred to the quiet freaky math girl, even at my old school that didn't even care about cliques and such."

Troy looked at her surprised that she knew so much but then was surprised about the high school, "There's a school like that?"

"Yeah but the thing is, I was still pointed out as that girl. That girl that never had friends because she was always quiet. That girl that cared more about her grades than herself." Gabriella shook her head, "But at least they sort of knew the real me. Yes I do like school. I am a quiet person. I'm not trying to be someone who I'm not. Who is Troy Bolton? Who is the East High's basketball king? Is he really just a basketball guy or is there more to him?"

Troy looked at her with a shocked face knowing that everything she is saying to him is true. Who is he? Is he really just the basketball guy? Does he still just want to be known as that guy or is there more to him? Should it be known that he's friends with the quiet freaky math girl who could possible change his life, probably for the better?

Gabriella walked up to him taking his hands holding them up to her chest, "I know there's more to you. There's more to everyone, they just have to want to find it. I found it a few years ago and that was singing but I never got the chance to show it and I'm not ready to. But are you willing to find out there is more to you?"

Troy looked down at their hands and then looked at the girl who was already changing him. She smiled softly at him and he smiled at her nodding his head. He was willing to find out. He wanted to see if there was more of him and the reason why is because of the girl that was standing right in front of him. Troy never felt this way before but he thinks that he's starting to have feelings for Gabriella. No scratch that. He knows that he has feelings for Gabriella and that was scaring him because of the school but he knew that he could make it work.

"How about tomorrow," Gabriella listened intently, "I introduce you to the guys as my new friend?"

Gabriella smiled softly, "Are you sure? I mean, I didn't mean you had to do it right away. You can always take a few days to make up your mind."

"Hey, you wanted this guy, you got him," he grinned as he blushes, "you're cute when you blush."

"So, you really want to introduce me tomorrow?"

Troy smiled and kisses her forehead and looked in her eyes, "Yes m'am."

"Good then," Gabriella let go of his hands before walking backwards away from him."

"That was sneaky Montez," Gabriella giggled as she shrugged, "When is Adam coming home?"

Gabriella looked at her watch, "He should be home any minute."

"Briella!" Troy looked at Gabriella who giggled.

"Or second," she shrugged, "Outside Adam!"

Adam came outside and ran over to Gabriella giving her a hug. Gabriella smiled returning the hug. Troy smiled at the cute scene. Sometimes he wished he had a little brother or sister. Adam smiled pulling back seeing Troy.

"Hi Troy," Adam's shy side kicked in.

Troy chuckled, "Buddy, there's no reason to be shy with me."

Gabriella saw Troy trying to show Adam that he didn't have to be shy around him and she just giggled as her phone rung and she picked it up while still giggling, "Hello…Oh hey Dad…How's work?...That's good…What time are you coming home tonight?...Dad, come on…We need you around here…No Dad I can't keep doing everything…Dad, it's been a week and I've seen the same bird more than I've seen my own father…No, I'm not exaggerating…Oh really? When was the last time we had a family dinner?...Let me help you, it was before we moved…Whatever Dad…I know you love us but you have a funny way of showing it…I will not cut the attitude…Yeah whatever, bye dad."

Gabriella had enough of her father so she just hung up the phone. She closed her eyes fighting the tears back. She couldn't let Adam see the tears. She had to stay strong for him. Everything was changing since their Mom died. Their father wasn't the same Dad they knew. He would work late every night the past week now. Gabriella finally removed all the tears from her eyes before opening them again before looking at Adam.

"He's not coming home for dinner, isn't he?" Adam looked at Gabriella sad.

Gabriella sighed shaking her head, "I'm sorry buddy but Daddy has to work late again tonight."

"I don't care. I miss my Daddy! He's leaving us just like Mommy left us," Gabriella looked at him trying to do something, "If Mommy never died, Daddy would be home with us. I want my Mommy!"

Adam started crying and ran inside the house.

"Adam!" Gabriella tried to stop him but stopped placing her hands on her face as she kneels down on the grass, "Mom, why did you have to leave us?"

Troy went over to her and knelt down besides her wrapping his arms around her, "Everything will be ok. Things just take time to get used to and this is one of those things."

Gabriella looked at him, "It's hard. I have to stay strong for Adam. It's hard being the older sister. I've been trying so hard to be strong for him for the past few weeks."

"I know, it's hard but I promise you, everything will get easier," he looked at her, "I have a question to ask you."

Gabriella looked at Troy, "Sure. Go ahead."

**What did you think of this chapter? I was thinking of making this chapter longer but I decided to put two parts, well not really in two parts but you know what I mean. What do you think Troy is going to ask Gabriella? Will Gabriella and Adam ever be able to cope with their Mom's loss? Will Troy really introduce Gabriella to his friends? How will they react if Troy does? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	3. Dinner Next Door

**Chapter 3**

**Dinner Next Door**

_"I know, it's hard but I promise you, everything will get easier," he looked at her, "I have a question to ask you."_

_Gabriella looked at Troy, "Sure. Go ahead."_

Troy smiled, "Would you and Adam like to come have dinner with me and my family tonight?"

"Would your parents mind?" Gabriella was a little shocked at his question but smiled.

"Truth is, I was supposed to invite you guys over like a couple days ago for tonight," he chuckled which caused Gabriella to roll her eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me, woman. It's not my fault that I forgot."

Gabriella giggled, "You're crazy wildcat."

"So are you coming?"

She stood up from her kneeling spot with Troy doing the same, "Can I get a hug? If I do, then I think I could talk my brother into going."

"Come here," he chuckled opening his arms wide enough for Gabriella to just walk in and wrap her arms around his waist while resting her head on his chest, "you know I could stay like this for awhile."

"Me too," Gabriella nodded against his chest before looking up at him, "But I better go get Adam. First to make sure he's ok and second, do you know how long it takes to get a twelve year old to behave?"

Troy chuckled letting Gabriella out of his grip, "See you in a little bit."

"Sure," she smiled up at him, "what time?"

"Come at five," Troy smiled before leaning down to kiss her cheek, "see you later pretty lady."

She giggled as he saw him wink before walking over to the fence and jumping over. She shook her head a little before going into the house.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Adam, are you ready yet?" Gabriella knocked on Adam's door.

"Yes!" Adam opened the door, "Let's go!"

She giggled at his excitement, "Kid, I haven't seen you this excited since we went to that zoo when you were 10."

"Well we haven't had a real home-cooked meal in over a week," he laughed at Gabriella's face, "oh come on, you can't call your food home-cooked."

Gabriella shook her head and placed her hands on his shoulders pushing him out of his room, "Let's just go."

"You know I'm right."

"Just keep on walking, boy," she pushed his head playfully, "you seem more excited about this then I do."

Adam looked up at her as they walked down the stairs, "Like I said, I want real food because you are a horrible cook."

"Oh that's it," Adam grinned before running away from her, "Yeah you better run."

Gabriella then laughed before running after him. Adam ran out of the house to next door and up to the front door knocking quickly. He looked behind him and noticed Gabriella still not out of the house yet but then turned to the door to find Troy looking at him confused.

"Where's your sister?"

"I'm not here," Adam ran inside looking around to find a place to hide until he spotted a couch to hide behind.

"Ok?" Troy was confused and was just about to shut the door until he heard some heavy breathing on his porch and looked at the person, "Gabriella, you ok?"

"I'm fine, just show me where that boy went," Gabriella went in the house looking around, "I know you're here Adam. Where else would you have gone?"

Troy was so confused at was going on but knew he would eventually understand so he just closed the door and turned around waiting to see what was going to happen. He saw that Gabriella was looking around his living room having a feeling that she was going to find him. Gabriella then narrowed her eyes revealing that she found him and just knelt down on her hands and knees and crawled around the couch.

"Boo!" She then screamed at Adam who screamed about to try and run but she grabbed his leg, "Yeah I don't think so. You need to pay for what you said."

Gabriella started ticking Adam who was squealing, "G-gabby! S-stop p-l-please!"

"Say you're sorry and that you didn't mean what you said."

As they were having their fun, Troy was laughing at how they were until he saw his Mom come in. She came in with a confused look on her face.

"Troy honey, what's going on?"

Troy shrugged, "Those are the neighbors, Gabriella and her little brother Adam. What I got out of it was Adam said something that Gabriella didn't like and now she's tickling him to get an apology out of him."

"Ok, well when they are done here, bring them into the kitchen," she looked at Troy, "I would like to meet them when they are calm."

"Sure Mom," Troy nodded as she walked away and looked back to see Adam laughing hysterically, "Ok you two mind telling me what's going on?"

"Yeah, one sec," Gabriella looked up one second before looking back at Adam still tickling him, "now say you're sorry."

"Fine!" Gabriella slowly let him go to let him speak, "You're not that bad of a cook but I mean have you ever thought about taking cooking lessons?"

"Oh shut up," she pushed him down before standing up and looking at Troy, "Hi."

"Hi?"

"You want to know what that was about?" Troy nodded still confused a little bit, "He made fun of my cooking and no one makes fun of my cooking."

"Well you're a horrible cook," Adam spoke as he stood up and walked to stand next to Gabriella.

Gabriella looked down at him glaring at him, "and you're a brat."

"But you love me," he grinned when he saw Gabriella roll her eyes and looked at Troy, "Hi Troy!"

"Hey buddy," Troy chuckled, "My Mom told me when you two calmed yourselves down, to bring you in the kitchen to meet her."

"Wait, your Mom saw us like that?" Gabriella's eyes widened as Troy nodded chuckling. "Great first impression."

"Awe it wasn't that bad," Troy smiled, "actually she was laughing when she walked back to the kitchen. Now come on."

Troy looked at them before turning around and started walking towards the kitchen. Gabriella and Adam looked at each other before Adam took her hand. They then started following Troy. Troy looked back to see them following and smiled once they entered the kitchen. Gabriella saw a middle-aged woman working on the stove which meant that she was getting dinner ready.

She smiled remembering the times that she used to help her Mom cook and knew that she was never going to be as great of a cook as her Mom was which upsetted her a little bit. She wanted to have something from her Mom that would be with her. The only thing she has is her cookbooks that she always fails at making food that's why Adam calls her a bad cook but she has been making progress. She told herself she was. Gabriella shook her head; she didn't want to think about her Mom tonight so she smiled when the woman turned around.

"Mom, this is Gabriella and Adam." Troy smiled introducing his Mom to his new friend and little brother, "Gabriella, Adam, this is my Mom, Lucille Bolton."

Lucille smiled placing the towel she had in her hands down by the sink, "It's so nice to finally to meet you both. I've tried getting Troy to invite you over for the past week."

Gabriella giggled remember him telling her that before they came, "It's nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Bolton."

Gabriella nudged Adam to say something, "Yes it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Bolton."

"Oh nonsense, you can call me Lucille," Lucille smiled, "I hope you like chicken and mashed potatoes."

Gabriella smiled, "We love chicken."

"Especially when it's cooked right," Adam grinned when he saw Gabriella's glare.

She just shook her head, "You're unbelievable."

"You love me."

"I have to," Gabriella grinned when she saw his face, "but I guess I love you because I want to."

"That's better," Adam nodded when he hugged Gabriella around the waist.

"Awe I love your brother and sister relationship," Lucille smiled when she saw them smile, "Oh and I'm sorry to hear about your Mom. I bet she was a wonderful woman."

Gabriella smiled slightly, "She was. Oh and I'm sorry that my Dad couldn't make it. He had to say late for work again."

"Oh it's not a problem dear," Lucille smiled, "If he ever has to work late, you are always welcome to have dinner here."

"Yes!" Adam cheered which caused Troy, Lucille, and Gabriella to laugh, "I mean thank you."

"Why don't you kids go stay in the living room while I cook dinner?" Lucille looked at the three kids in her kitchen, "When Jack comes home, we will eat."

"Sounds good Mom," Troy turned to Gabriella and Adam, "Back to the living room we go."

Adam ran out of the kitchen which caused Gabriella to roll her eyes. He was way too happy tonight. Troy held his hand out for Gabriella; she looked at him and then his hand before taking it. He smiled before leading her to the living room without realizing that his Mom was watching them with a smile on her face.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"So what does your Dad do?" Troy looked at Gabriella as they were watching Adam play on Troy's Xbox360.

Gabriella looked at Troy, "Honestly, I don't know what he does."

"Oh," Troy nodded before looking at her confused, "How?"

"We never really talked about our parents' jobs, I guess," Gabriella shrugged, "but my Mom was a teacher at mine and Adam's old elementary school. I knew her job, not my Dad's."

"Gotcha," Troy nodded wondering what their Dad did and why it was such a big secret for him to keep it from his family.

Gabriella looked at him, "What about your Dad?"

"You're joking right?" Gabriella shook her head confused, "You know Coach Bolton at school? The basketball coach and gym teacher?"

"Yeah?" Gabriella then realized it and slapped her head with caused Troy to chuckle, "How did I not realize that?"

"Maybe if you took your nose out of a book once in awhile, you would realize the little things like that," Troy chuckled when Gabriella slapped him playfully.

"You're so not funny Bolton."

"Oh I think I'm hilarious," Troy chuckled again, "not as funny as your brother not liking the way you cook."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Troy smiled. It never felt this easy to talk to a girl before. Yes. He was the basketball captain and bunch of girls were after him and he would go on dates with them but none of them was like the girl that was sitting next to him. She was so easy to talk to and could see the real Troy Bolton like she said that was hiding inside of him at school. Why was she able to see the real Troy and not Troy himself? Something about Gabriella made him want to find the real Troy and nothing was going to stop him from doing so. With Gabriella, everything seemed possible and it scared him because he only knew this girl for a week. How was he going to feel about her in a year? Or even just next week? This girl was definitely different and something that he's been missing for the past 16 years of his life.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

The front door opened and entered a tired Coach Bolton. He took off his jacket placing it on the coat rack that they had near the door. He then walked over to the living room to find his son playing Xbox360 with a boy and a girl sitting on the couch laughing.

"It's not funny. How can a twelve year old be beating me in a game that I've been winning since I was his age?" Troy turned around to see a laughing Gabriella but then saw his father looking confused by the door, "Oh hey Dad."

"Hi son," he was still confused, "Who do we have here?"

Gabriella turned around to see her gym teacher standing at the door, "Uh hey Coach Bolton."

"Ah Ms. Montez, it's nice to see you," Coach Bolton nodded now realizing what was going on, "I'm glad you could join us for dinner after a week of pushing Troy to asking you."

"Oh come on. Why is everyone getting on me with that today?" Troy groaned, "By the way Dad, this monster is Gabriella's little brother, Adam."

"Hey don't call him a monster just because he can beat you in a game when no one else can," Coach Bolton chuckled, "It's nice to meet you Adam."

"You too Coach," Adam grinned looking at Troy who sat back down next to Gabriella, "See I'm not a monster."

Gabriella giggled shaking her head, "Oh yes you are."

"No one asked you!"

Coach Bolton chuckled, "Is your Mom in the kitchen?"

"Yeah," Troy nodded.

"Alright, you kids keep carrying on whatever you are doing," he smiled before walking out of the living room.

Troy looked at Gabriella who had a smile on her face, "See now that wasn't awkward at all."

"Wait until we go back to school tomorrow," Gabriella looked away to see Adam still playing, "Boy don't you ever get tired of playing that game?"

"Nope, I will get tired if I get someone to beat me which I highly doubt anyone can," he grinned at his sister before going back to the game.

Troy looked at Gabriella, "Let me guess, you tried?"

She nodded, "He always says that if someone beats him, he will take a month off from playing the game so I took the shot to try but of course he won so now he can keep playing it."

"I think I could find some people who can beat him," Gabriella looked at him confused, "my cousins are pretty good at the game but I still beat them."

Gabriella giggled as she changed her voice like a mother's voice, "Troy honey, if they can't beat you and you can't beat my brother. What makes you think that they can beat him?"

"It was worth a try," Troy chuckled, "and never do a mother's voice again. That was just creepy. I like the Gabriella Montez voice."

Gabriella giggled going back to her regular voice, "Whatever you say wildcat."

"Dinner's ready!" Lucille's voice could be heard from the kitchen.

Troy stood up giving Gabriella a hand. She gladly took it as he helped her stand up but then let her hand go once she was up. Gabriella walked over and took the remote away from Adam who groaned as he looked at her. She gave him the 'be good' face and he just stood up and walked out of the living room. Troy smiled. This girl was definitely different and amazing.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"So Ms. Montez," Coach Bolton looked at Gabriella who was finishing her dinner up, "How are you liking East High?"

Gabriella put her fork down as she took her last bite before looking at him, "It's alright. It's nothing like my old school."

"Oh really?" Lucille decided to join in the conversation and Gabriella nodded, "How so?"

"First, there are a lot of clubs in this school which there were clubs in my old school but not as much," they nodded, "then at East High, you have cliques that are the most important thing to the students claiming who they are. At my old school, we didn't like thinking of ourselves different. We treated everyone the same well almost everyone. Everyone was in more than one group. Like in East High, you have the skaters, jocks, or even the geeks. At my old school, the skaters were the jocks but also got good grades and some of them even went out for the school's musical which was very important to our school. Music and football were important but the football players didn't think of themselves as the hierarchy of the school. They believed they were like everyone else just with another talent."

Troy wasn't surprised at what Gabriella was saying because she already told most of this to him when they were at his house. But he was surprised of the skaters doing what they were doing and that music was important to her school and football players didn't find them the way the basketball players like him found themselves at East High. Everything was so different between the two schools and apart of him wishes that he went to Gabriella's old school.

"Wow," Coach Bolton nodded, "you're right. Your old school is different than East High."

Gabriella nodded and Lucille looked at Adam, "How do you like your middle school?

"It's ok but like my sister said, it all started in middle school where all the cliques started and I can see that in the school," Adam nodded.

Lucile looked at Gabriella and Adam, "Guess it will take time to get used to."

Gabriella looked at Troy before looking back at Lucille nodding, "Yeah it will."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella and Adam were at the front door with the Bolton's and Gabriella smiled, "Thank you for the lovely dinner, Lucille."

"Yeah it was way better than anything Gabriella has made me this week," Adam chuckled when she saw Gabriella roll her eyes once again at the 'funny' comment.

"It was my pleasure to cook for you two and I mean it, if your Dad ever works late again," Lucille looked at them, "don't be afraid to come over and have dinner with us."

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled before looking and Coach Bolton, "See you tomorrow at school, Coach Bolton."

"Gabriella, when we're out of school, you can call me Jack," Jack smiled, "but yes see you tomorrow. Don't me late for my class."

"Don't worry I won't be," Gabriella giggled before looking at Troy, "I guess see you tomorrow as well?"

Troy nodded, "Like always."

Gabriella smiled and looked down at Adam, "Alright buddy let's head home."

"Ok," Adam nodded taking Gabriella's hand, "Bye!"

"Bye Adam and Gabriella," Troy smiled before closing the door after they left and turned around to face his parents with a smile on their faces, "What?"

"She's a great girl, Troy." Jack looked at his son.

Troy nodded with a smile on his face, "Yeah I know."

"And we can see that you like her," Troy looked at his Mom with a shocked expression on his face, "it's easy to tell you do. But do us a favor Troy, don't hurt her."

"What makes you think I will?"

Coach Bolton sighs, "Troy, you're the basketball captain and all of your friends don't like her because she's a smart person. I've seen you in the halls with them. You act like you don't know her and do you know how much that hurts her? Troy, you're her only friend she has here and at school, you don't even acknowledge her. She's been through enough already with her Mom dying, her Dad not being home, we don't want her to get anymore broken than she already is."

Troy nodded, "I know Dad. Tomorrow I'm changing all of that. I'm going to introduce her to the guys as my friend and see how things go."

Lucille smiled, "Good just try not to let her get hurt."

Troy nodded as his parents gave him one last smile before walking away from him. This left Troy thinking. What would his friends think when he introduces her? Could this lead to hurting Gabriella more than she's already been hurting? He had a lot of things to think about before tomorrow came.

**So what did you think of this chapter? What will Troy do? Do you think he's still going to go along with introducing Gabriella? How do you think the dinner went? Why do you think Gabriella and Adam's Dad's job is such a big secret from them? Tell me what you think and please answer these questions so I can get some ideas for the future chapters. Please review!**


	4. Too Good To Be True

**First, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school and haven't had time to put this chapter down. I've had the idea of this chapter since I wrote the 2****nd**** chapter, just like I said haven't had time to write it out. I hope you understand the lateness of this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

**Too Good To Be True**

It was the next day which is a Friday and Gabriella was just waking up. She looked around her room and smiled slightly remembering the night she had at the Bolton's. They were so nice to her and Adam, it seemed like they were a part of their family. It's been awhile since she had that which also reminded her that she would have to face her Dad this morning after their talk on the phone last night. This made the smile that she had on her face turn into a frown.

"Let the show begin," she muttered to herself as she got up from her bed to get ready for school.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Gabriella," her father nodded to her as she came into the kitchen for breakfast.

Gabriella sighed, "Morning Dad."

"Morning Briella," Adam smiled up at his sister.

"Morning Adam," Gabriella smiled slightly before sitting down and looked at her Dad, "Dad about last night…"

Her Dad shook his head, "You two will be late for school. You should get a move on it."

"Ok," Adam nodded before getting up and grabbing his backpack turning around to look at Gabriella, "You coming Gabriella?"

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded before getting up from her seat and walked over to Adam not before saying, "Bye Dad."

Greg, their Dad nodded before going back to eating his breakfast. Gabriella sighed before turning around and walking out of the house with Adam. She knew things were changing in her family. Right now, all she really had left was her little brother. She was now worried that they were losing their father and this was one of the last things that she wanted to happen. They already lost their Mom, they couldn't lose their Dad as well. To her, this would be harder to lose their Dad their Mom. Their Mom didn't have a choice, their Dad does and he's choosing work over his own children even if he doesn't want to admit it.

Adam took Gabriella out of her thoughts, "Is Troy taking you to school?"

"No buddy," Gabriella shook her head, "I have to make sure you get on the bus before I walk to school."

"Gabs, I'm a big boy. I can walk to the bus stop myself."

Gabriella smiled slightly knowing he was right. Adam wasn't that little boy he once was. He was now twelve years old which was about the time Gabriella has started walking on her own. She also sighed knowing that her little brother was soon going to go into his teenage years and soon will probably won't want anything to do with her. Everything was happening so fast, too fast for Gabriella. She wished everything could stop for one moment to cherish the times they have before things get any worst.

"Briella?" Adam looked at her with hopeful eyes, "Can I please do this on my own? It's not like I'm going to getting a tattoo or leaving you. Please. I don't want the kids to make fun of me because I have to be walked to the bus by my big sister."

"Fine," she sighed, "Just make sure you get to school and don't miss the bus. Remember the rules on walking home as well. I've been allowing you to walk home for the past week and I might not anymore if I found out that you missed your bus or you were late or…"

"Gabs!" Adam chuckled, "By you just giving me this lecture, you're going to make me late. Can I go now?"

"Sorry," Gabriella giggled, "I guess I just have to worry about you. But anyways, have a good day at school and don't miss me too much."

"Don't worry," Adam smiled giving Gabriella a hug before walking away but glancing to see Gabriella still watching him which caused him to shake his head before he continued walking.

Gabriella sighed seeing Adam didn't want her to watch him. She slowly turned around to find Troy's car gone knowing he already left for school. She started walking towards the school that was at the bottom of the list of her 'to do' list. The only thing that was allowing her to go to school was Troy even though he doesn't acknowledge her when they are there; she still knows that she would be safe with him there.

But then, she remembered Troy telling her that he was going to introduce her to his friends as his friend. This made her smile a little bit but she wasn't keeping her hopes up. When Troy Bolton is with his friends, he forgets who he is so there is a part of her that knows he might not introduce her but she would see. She hoped he would go through with it.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy was at his locker with a few of his basketball friends. They were all laughing about a joke Chad told them. He shook his head at his friends' silliness but was also wondering where Gabriella was. He didn't see her this morning when he left. Troy knew she liked to walk to school but he didn't see her walking. This got him worried that she was sick or something happened.

But all of his worries were stopped when he saw the girl walking down the hallway. He smiled softly seeing her. Troy was just about to call her over until one of his friends started talking.

"Hey guys look," Zeke laughed, "it's the new girl."

Chad turned to look at her chuckling, "She looks like a lost girl who can't find her way."

Troy looked at his friends who were making fun of Gabriella, his friend. He knew they wouldn't understand if they were friends. It could make things worse for Gabriella and he didn't want that. But he knew that she wanted him to be himself and being himself would want to introduce his new friend to his other friends. This was a hard decision for him to make.

Jason took him out of his thoughts chuckling, "Dude, is the new girl waving to you?"

Troy looked at him confused but then looked at Gabriella who smiled slightly waving towards him and was walking over to them which caused him to look at his friends chuckling, "Yeah right. She probably just wanted attention that no one was giving her."

Gabriella stopped walking towards them when she heard him say that about her. She sighed. _Too good to be true. _She knew not to keep her hopes hope so she just turned away and acted like she was going to her locker the whole time. She walked over to her locker that was still in the same hallway as the guys were.

Troy watched her and couldn't help but feel guilty before looking at the guys, "I'll be right back. I need to get stuff out of my locker."

All of the guys looked at him confused because he was at his locker but he just nodded to them before walking over to a random locker that just 'happened' to be next to Gabriella's locker. He went up to the locker and glanced at the guys who were still looking at him but then turned to each other and started talking about random things.

Troy looked back at the locker pretending to put a combination it and then whispered, "Meet me upstairs on the rooftop before lunch."

The girl next to him looked at him, "Why?"

"Just please," he glanced at her.

"Fine," Gabriella finally agreed before closing her locker and turned towards him, "I don't think your own combination would work in someone else's locker."

Troy chuckled silently before letting go of the lock and turned to look at her but not before he glanced to see the guys not there anymore, "So before lunch?"

Gabriella nodded in agreement, "This better be worth something, wildcat."

"Believe me, it is," Troy nodded just as the first bell rung, "Well I better let you go. Can't have you ruin your perfect attendance award already at East High."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll see you later Troy."

Gabriella smiled slightly before walking backwards, then turned around to walk towards her first period class. Troy watched her until she was out of his view. He placed his hand through his hair taking a breath knowing he's going to have to explain himself about why he didn't introduce her. He looked at his watch. _I have 3 and half hours to come up with something. I can't have her feeling sad that I didn't introduce her. Just 3 and half hours. _He sighed before walking to his first period class trying to come up with something.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella was searching the halls for a way to get to the rooftop. How was she supposed to find the rooftop if she never has been in the school before? She kept searching the halls and walls for unfamiliar doors. Gabriella groaned in frustration thinking she was never going to find the door. She didn't understand why she really wanted to find the door. Who was she kidding? She wanted an explanation from him but she already knew what his explanation was going to be about.

Gabriella moved over to lean against the lockers to think about things. Did she want to hear the explanation? Why did it bother her so much? They were only friends. Were they even friends? Or were they just acquaintances that lived next door to each other? All of these questions were running through her mind and she wanted answers. She looked around once again before something caught her eye. It was a door. A door, she never has seen before.

Gabriella thinking that it was the door that led to the rooftop. She pushed herself off the lockers and started walking towards the door. She looked around the hallways to make sure no one was watching before she placed her hand onto the knob and twisted it to open it to find a stairwell. Gabriella took one step and then turned around to close the door before turning back around to slowly walk up the stairs. As she was walking up the stairs, she looked around amazed at what was on the rooftop.

As she reached the top, a voice spoke, "I thought you weren't going to show."

This startled Gabriella a little bit before she turned around to see Troy chuckling, "It was kind of hard to find. I mean, you didn't exactly explain where it was."

She giggled before going up another set of steps to reach where Troy was leaning against the railing who looked at her when she reached him, "I didn't think it would be that hard. I mean, the door is a door that should stand out more than the others."

"Yeah well it finally stood out at me when I took a break to think about things," she said seriously looking at Troy, "Troy why did you tell me to meet you here?"

Troy sighed knowing it was time to explain things, "I wanted to explain to why I didn't introduce you the guys."

"You don't have to," he looked at her confused, "I get it. I mean, I didn't expect you to change right away. Well not really changing, just being who you really are. But I know your friends were making it hard for you to introduce the geek to them as your friend."

Troy sighed, "Yes but I really wanted to introduce you but the guys started making fun of you and I just…"

"You just didn't want to get made of fun as well being friends with me," Gabriella looked down, "but you know the worst part?"

Troy looked at her to have her continue what she was saying.

Gabriella looked up at him, "The worst part was that you also started making fun of me. Troy, I need to know things."

"What?" He looked at her once again, "and I didn't mean to make fun of you, it was hard for me to but something told me that I had to. But go on."

She sighed, "Are we friends? I mean, like real friends? Or are we just acquaintances that live next door to each other?"

Troy looked at her concerned to see that they were serious questions. How could she think that he didn't want her to be his real friend? They hung out every day after school since the first time they met each other. She saw the real him and he wanted to show her that they were real friends.

"Gabriella, we are real friends," he turned fully to look at her, "I promise you. I want to be your real friend. Let me prove it to you."

"How?" Gabriella turned towards him as well, "you already didn't introduce to your friends but Troy; I told you that you didn't have to right away. I can give you a couple more days if you want but it's just hard. Everything is changing on me."

Troy looked at her confused, "Wait, this isn't all about me, is it?"

Gabriella sighed when she saw a bench, she walked over to sit down on it before placing her elbow on her knee and her head in her hand, "Everything isn't the same anymore."

"What do you mean?" Troy looked at her concerned before walking over to sit next to her, "What's going on?"

"You remember that phone call I had with my Dad yesterday?" Troy nodded, "This morning, my Dad wouldn't talk to me. Actually I haven't had a decent conversation with him until before we moved here. He's never around anymore. He's always working. My little brother is no longer little anymore. Adam wanted to walk to the school bus himself. He's slowly finally getting over our Mom's death but something is telling me that he might become one of those teenagers that won't need anyone but themselves. Plus if my Dad keeps doing what he's doing, I don't know when I'll ever have my family together again at one table. It's all falling apart."

Troy saw the tears in her eyes and grew worried. He didn't know that she was feeling this way and it's only been a week since they moved here. Troy moved over to be closer to her and placed his arm around her to pull her close to him.

"Shh," he started rubbing her back, "everything is going to be ok. It's only been a week since you moved here and a month since your Mom's passing. Things will get better. Working everyday is probably the only way your Dad thinks will help him get over the fact that your Mom is gone. I'm sure he will soon realize that he's missing out on his daughter and son's life and things will go back to the way things were."

Gabriella looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "How would you know? You don't know my father."

"From what I heard about him, I think you should give him time," Troy looked down at her, "How about I try and make my friend feel better?"

She sat up from him wiping her tears with curiosity in her eyes, "What are you talking about, wildcat?"

"You know, I like you calling me wildcat," he smiled, "but anyways, you are coming with me and I'm going to announce that the new girl is my new best friend."

Gabriella looked at him like he was crazy, "Wait, what?"

Troy stood up from the bench and looked down at her, "You've been through enough. I've officially made my decision and I know that this is the right decision. You need someone else in your life that will be there for you when the other people in your life aren't around and I will be that someone. So what do you say?"

Troy smiled holding out his hand hoping Gabriella would take it. Gabriella looked at his hand, then up at his face to see the hopeful eyes he was looking at her with. She thought about it for a couple seconds before a smile grew on her face as she reached her hand out to grab Troy's hand. Troy smiled before helping Gabriella up off the bench. Troy leaned down giving Gabriella a kiss on her forehead before they smiled at each other.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Chad looked around the cafeteria noticing Troy wasn't sitting at the table they normally sit at. Actually, he wasn't even in the cafeteria yet which caused him to wonder where his best friend was. To him, Troy's been a little weird and not himself for the past week. It seemed like ever since the new girl came to the school, Troy Bolton wasn't the same Troy Bolton he knew and grew up with which made him thing that something was going on with him and the new girl. If there was something going on and it was distracting the captain, he was going to do something about it. It wouldn't be right. She's a quiet freaky math girl that doesn't belong in the same status as them.

Chad shook his head before taking his lunch tray and went over to his table before sitting down and looked around the table, "Has anyone seen Bolton?"

"Not since second period," one of the players who has second period with Troy.

Zeke looked at Chad, "I haven't seen him since before school started."

"Weird," Chad shook his head before taking a bite from his sandwich, "he seems like he hasn't been the same guy we all know."

Everyone that was sitting at the table looked at Chad shrugging their shoulders. They didn't know what was going on with their captain. Little did they know, they were going to find out in a few moments.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Troy, are you sure you want to do this?"

Troy turned around to look at her, "Gabs, I want them to know you. I want them to know that we are friends and that you are more than the freaky math girl because you are so much more than that. They might freak out but let them. Nothing is going to change the fact that I like you and if they don't, that's their loss."

"You like me?" She raised her eyebrow and he gave her a look, "I'm kidding. I know you don't like me like that. You like me like a best friend."

"Right," Troy nervously answered because he didn't exactly know what he was feeling for the girl in front of him, "So you ready?"

Gabriella looked at the doors to the cafeteria before looking at the hopeful guy in front of her and a small smile grew on her face before she started nodding.

"Good," Troy smiled, "Let's go."

Troy turned around before reaching for the knob of one of the cafeteria doors before opening it. He looked at Gabriella and motioned her to go in first. She took a deep breath before nodding and walked into the cafeteria being followed by Troy. As Troy closed the door, the door made a loud slam which caused the whole cafeteria look at the doors and some people looked at them confused. Troy went to stand next to Gabriella before looking around the cafeteria to see confusion faces, some jealousy faces, some shocked faces, and some angry faces.

There was one thing that was going through his head. _Was this the right decision?_

**So, what did you think? Was it the right decision? How do you think everyone will react to their new friendship? Do you think Troy meant more to when he said that he liked her? Do any of you have any ideas of what could happen during this story? I have a lot of ideas for this story, I just have to put them in order of the story and see how things turn out. Please review what you think.**


	5. Have You Lost Your Mind

**Chapter 5**

**Have You Lost Your Mind**

Everyone was looking at the doors and were all still in shock at what just walked in through those doors, more like who walked in through those doors. Troy Bolton was hanging out with the new girl? The new quiet freaky math girl? Not even thirty seconds later, whispers were heard throughout the whole cafeteria. Everyone was trying to figure out why.

Troy shook his head at how everyone was reacting and turned to look at Gabriella, "You want to grab some lunch?"

"I uh brought my lunch today," Gabriella looked up at Troy with nervous eyes.

"Ok cool," Troy smiled slightly noticing that she was nervous, "I brought mine too. So you want to go sit down?"

"With your friends?" Troy nodded, "I don't know Troy. Look at how everyone reacted when we just entered the room. Your friends had angry faces on, well not all of them, but that big hair dude did and I don't think it would be a good idea for me to sit with you and them."

Gabriella was about to walk away from him but he grabbed her arm before turning her to face him, "I told you not to worry about them. You got me. I'm not leaving you. I told you that I won't be that guy. I want to be that someone who you have when you need someone. So if they say anything, leave them up to me. You're my friend and if they don't like it, I don't care. Trust me?"

She looked up in his eyes that were reading hope. She bit her lip as she grew more nervous before nodding slightly which caused Troy to smile slightly before taking her hand for reassurance as they started walking towards his table.

As they reached the table, it grew quiet. Not just the table, the whole cafeteria grew quiet. No more whispers. They were all waiting to see what happened at the head table. They knew it might not end up well which is what they were waiting for.

"Uh hey guys," Troy was now sort of nervous, "this is Gabriella, she will be sitting with us."

All of the guys looked at Troy like he was crazy. Troy then gave them a desperate look to make them cut it out. Zeke was the first to break the whole bitterness between everyone.

"Hey," Zeke smiled slightly before moving over to another seat, "you can sit here."

Gabriella was a little shocked but smiled slightly before sitting down muttering, "Thank you."

Troy smiled slightly before sitting in the seat that was next to Gabriella where he always sat. He couldn't help but look at Chad who was shaking his head not believing what was happening. Troy decided that he was going to deal with him later so he just looked at Gabriella who was nervously eating her lunch.

"So uh where did you move from?" Jason was trying to be nice.

Gabriella looked at him softly saying, "San Diego."

"Oh California girl heh?" Zeke looked at her which caused Troy and Gabriella to laugh, "What?"

Troy stopped laughing shaking his head, "Nothing. That was just exactly what I said when she told me that she was from San Diego."

"Ah gotcha," Zeke nodded, "What made you move here?"

Gabriella looked down before placing her sandwich down on the table before looking back up to see all eyes were on her and she softly just said, "My uh Dad was transferred here for his job."

Troy gave her a sympathetic look knowing that, that wasn't the only reason why they moved but just let it go as he saw her pick her sandwich off the table. Nothing else was said as they all continued to finish eating until one of the secretaries came up to their table.

"Miss Montez?"

Gabriella turned around to see the secretary, "Yes?"

"There is a boy in our office crying hysterically looking for you," she gave Gabriella a concerned look.

Gabriella's widened before she started cleaning up her mess. Troy was about to get up but she stopped him by shaking her head before she got up from the seat and went off with the secretary. Troy's eyes followed her with concerned but then turned back to the guys.

"So Gabriella huh?" Jason looked at him.

Troy nodded, "Yeah."

"Why?" Chad looked at him shaking his head, "Have you lost your mind?"

"Actually no, my mind is pretty clear," Troy glared at him.

Chad stood up and walked over to him and bent down towards him, "You know what I meant. Why are you friends with her? She's a geek. We are not meant to hang out with geeks. We're jocks; we're supposed to be hanging out with the cheerleaders and other jocks."

"Oh yeah?" Troy stood up and looked at him, "Who said? Who said that we all couldn't be friends? It doesn't matter what role we have because really who cares what role we're supposed to have. You need to learn that there's more to life than just basketball."

The whole cafeteria was watching them and waiting for Chad to say something which he did, "She changed you. I don't even know who you are anymore and I've known you since pre-school. This girl comes around and I lose my best friend."

"I'm still me, I just got a better perspective of what's going on in this world," Troy shook his head. "Maybe you should wake up and see that the real world isn't like this."

Troy shook his head once more before grabbing his backpack and walked out the cafeteria with eyes watching him but he didn't care. The whole cafeteria was wondering where did the captain of the basketball team go? They all knew that it was Gabriella Montez's fault and weren't going to let her live that down.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella sighed as she watched Adam getting in the car to return back to his school. It was a tough day for him. Everything seemed like things were getting better until some kids started to pick on him today and started saying things about their Mom being dead and how their Dad didn't want them anymore which is why he's never around anymore. This broke Adam bad enough for him to run across town to see Gabriella knowing she was the only one that could help him and she did the best she could.

Troy was walking the halls and stopped when he saw Gabriella coming inside from the front door so he walked over to her, "Everything ok?"

"Now it is," Gabriella smiled slightly, "Adam just had a bad day."

Troy nodded slightly, "Guess it will take longer than a few weeks, huh?"

"Yeah it will," she nodded before looking at him, "so what did I miss when I left the cafeteria?"

"Oh uh nothing," Troy shook his head lying knowing it was best that she didn't know, "so you ready to go to next period?"

Gabriella nodded slightly, "I guess. You know people are going to treat me differently now that I'm your friend and it could either be a bad or good thing."

"Remember no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you."

Gabriella nodded slightly and smiled when Troy took her hand as they walked off to their next class. As they were walking the halls, they were being stared at and more whispering was happening especially about them holding hands. Gabriella looked around noticing that everyone was looking and talking about her which caused her to feel uncomfortable.

_I don't think this was such a good decision._

**So what did you think? Will there be problems in Troy and Gabriella's friendship? Are you ready for drama to happen? I'm sorry but there has to be drama…lol…But until then, please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. It's Not Working, Troy

**Chapter 6**

**Its Not Working, Troy**

It's been only a week since Troy announced Gabriella as his friend. This made tension between Troy and Chad and some of the other basketball players which caused them to lose a couple of games in a row but he was still happy because he knew that he had Gabriella. But for Gabriella, she wasn't as happy as she hoped she was going to feel. Everyone has been talking about her behind her back and she knows they are all blaming her for the losses of the games. She even overheard some of the basketball players excluding Zeke and Jason because they were ok with Gabriella.

_Chad looked around at all the faces, "Where are Zeke and Jason?"_

_One of the basketball players spoke up, "Uh they're hanging out with Troy and Gabriella."_

"_Traders," Chad muttered before looking at them again, "What are we going to do with this Gabriella girl? She's taking over our captain who is not able to focus during the games."_

_Another basketball player spoke up, "Why do anything? If we end their friendship, Troy could get depressed and we could lose more games."_

"_But what if we don't do anything, Troy will keep being friends with her and ruin our school," Chad looked at them, "Gabriella is a geek who doesn't belong in our status. We're not the only ones who are thinking of this. Everyone in school is. Troy and Gabriella should not be friends."_

_A different basketball player spoke up, "Are you sure we should do something about them? I mean, Troy seems happy. Are you sure you only want to separate them because Troy isn't your best friend anymore like he used to be?"_

_Chad shook his head with a little anger in his voice, "No it's not that. It's just the way things are meant to be. That girl is supposed to be friends with McKessie and Troy Bolton is supposed to be hanging out with us and the cheerleaders. That's just the way it is."_

Ever since she overheard them talking and hearing what everyone else was saying, she knew that things were only going to get worst as time went on. Not only is she having problems at school but she's also having problems at home. Greg Montez hasn't been home lately like usual. Adam is always wondering where he is since he comes up after Adam is gone off to bed already. This caused Gabriella to play two roles in Adam's life and that's the mother and father role which she didn't mind really because she loved Adam.

The thing that was really bothering her was that it seemed that their Dad didn't care anymore. He doesn't even call Gabriella anymore to let her know that he won't be home. He's even gone off to work before they get up in the morning now. Everything in Gabriella Montez's life was crashing down and it was only the beginning. She knew there was one thing she had to do.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy knew there was something bothering Gabriella but she wouldn't open up to him which wasn't like her. It was like she was trying to avoid him that day which made him even more worried about her. He knew that people were having a hard time accepting their friendship but it didn't matter to him. As long as he was happy especially that she was happy. Little did he know was that she wasn't really that happy, at least not the way they planned for her to be happy.

He was walking the halls getting stared at by everyone watching him knowing he was looking for _her_. Troy ignored everyone's stares and just kept walking until he finally spotted who he was looking for and smiled slightly as she saw her stuffing up her locker. He walked towards the locker.

"Having trouble?"

Gabriella froze at that voice. She knew that voice. She was trying to avoid that voice today but apparently it didn't work. She didn't want this to happen here. She wanted to talk to him after school but if she turns around to look at his face, this will create what she wants to say to come out right then and there so she just stayed quiet.

"Still avoiding me?" Troy sighed, "Why are you avoiding me?"

Gabriella closed her locker before picking up her backpack that was on the ground and through it around her shoulder before turning around still avoiding Troy as she walked past him. Troy grew really confused now as he went after her and grabbed a hold of her arm to turn her around which caused people to turn and watch them.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" Troy's concerned voice made her look up in his eyes, "You can tell me."

"Troy, let's talk about this after school," she tried to look away from him, "please."

He shook his head, "No I want to know what's wrong with you now. You've been avoiding me all day and I'm not really liking it because I need you to know that I am here for you when you need me. So please tell me what's wrong."

"Fine you want to know what's wrong," Troy nodded, "It's us Troy. We're whats wrong."

"What?" Troy let her arm go looking at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

"It's not working, Troy." Gabriella sighed, "Ever since you announced that we were friends last week, I've been getting stared at and not nice stares, evil stares. People are even whispering things about me and I'm telling you there not nice whispers because I've overheard people talking. They are blaming me for the basketball games that you lost because being friends with me is causing tension between you and the guys."

Everyone was watching the scene that was happening and even the basketball players joined the crowd about a minute before Gabriella started her speech which caused all of them to look at each other realizing that she might have overheard them. Chad eyes widened a little bit and gulped knowing that if Troy knows that it was them she overheard, there could be consequences and the look on Troy's face shows that he sees what's coming.

"Gabriella I told you," He was trying to stop her from saying those words, "things would blow over soon and they would accept us being friends."

Gabriella shook her head, "No they won't Troy. I know it, they know it, and you even know it but you just don't want to admit it. Troy, I don't think I can deal with this. With all of the stares and whispers when I have a little brother at home that needs me and a father who doesn't give a shit and works every day. I need to let one of these things go and I really don't want to but Troy, I think we should just go back to be acquaintances that lived next door or just don't see each other ever again. I'm sorry."

She had tears in her eyes as she turned around and ran off. Troy tried to stop her but knew he couldn't do anything to stop her. Troy had tears in his eyes knowing that he lost his chance, his chance to have a real friend that liked him for him and not just because he was the basketball guy. He shook his head. He wasn't going to let her go that easy. He had to come up with something to make her trust to know that things were going to be ok, not only at school but also at home.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"I told you he would be depressed if they ever stopped being friends!"

"He's right. Look at him now. We're never going to win the championship now."

Chad sighed, "But we didn't do anything! We didn't actually go with the plan to break them up!"

Zeke and Jason walked in the gym after they overheard and Zeke had his arms crossed, "No but you were talking about her and she overheard you losers. Why can't you get it that Gabriella made Troy happy and also Troy was her only real friend who she needed? We thought you guys would be better than this. So what we lose the championship? The important thing is that everyone is happy and if you haven't noticed, Troy, our captain isn't happy. East High needs to refresh the status quo because what Gabriella told us, not every school is like this but anyways we changed. When are you? Come on Jason."

Zeke walked out of the gym and Jason looked at them shaking his head at them before following Zeke. All of the basketball players looked at each other before looking at Chad who just looked down before walking out.

**Ok I know you guys won't be happy with this chapter. Actually I'm not happy with this chapter. I had a great idea for this chapter and it didn't come out the way I wanted it to but it still came out. This was not the drama I was talking about. The drama will come next chapter or the next. Don't kill me for this chapter…lol….But I promise you things will be better soon. So now tell me what you think of this chapter? What do you think will happen next? Please review. **


	7. Marcus and Sharpay

**If you have a twitter and a big fan of Zanessa which I know you all are since you are reading these stories, please follow my Zanessa twitter fansite (I guess you can call it) but it keeps you updated on Zanessa news. So follow: Zanessa411. Thank you and enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

**Marcus and Sharpay**

It's been a few days since Gabriella broke her friendship from Troy. Ever since then, Zeke and Jason tried to get her to talk to Troy but she wouldn't. She didn't want things to get worst than thing were already. Of course she already missed having Troy around but it wasn't the same when you had people whispering about you all the time and blaming you for the losses of all the basketball team and then also having most of the basketball team was also blaming you and coming up with a plan to break you and your friend up.

Gabriella was now standing at her locker and glanced at the group of guys that were down the hall. One of the guys felt eyes on him so he turned to see who was looking at him and gave her a small smile. She shook her head before looking back into her locker. The guy sighed before turning to his 'friends.' Zeke and Jason looked at each other and both sighed knowing that their captain wasn't good and may not be good until they were friends again or even more than friends.

Gabriella was still facing her locker until she felt hands covering her eyes and she was about to scream until she heard a male voice in her ear, "You seriously aren't going to scream, are you?"

The guy chuckled before releasing his hands and Gabriella turned around grinning as she squealed, "Marcus!"

She jumped into his arms giving him a hug which caused him to chuckle before letting her down, "How are you doing kid?"

"Better now that you're here," she put on a real smile, "now what are you doing here?"

Marcus smiled and placed his arm around Gabriella, "What? I couldn't just drop in and visit one of my favorite girls."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at him before moving his arm off of her, "Tell me the truth, Marcus."

"Alright alright I just came to see how you were doing with everything since you moved here," Marcus turned to look her in the eyes, "and don't you dare try to lie to me because I've known you since you were born and you know you can never lie to me."

Gabriella sighed before glancing at Troy who was looking at her confused wondering who the guy she was talking to was before looking back at Marcus. Marcus saw this and closed Gabriella's locker before grabbing a hold of Gabriella's arm before dragging her to another hallway before turning to look at her.

"Who was that?"

She sighed, "Marcus."

"What did he do to you?"

"Marcus stop," Gabriella shook her head, "he didn't do anything to me. He's just a guy who happens to be my next door neighbor."

She looked down which caused Marcus to glare at her, "Gabriella Anne Montez, tell me the truth."

Gabrielle looked up and saw the look he was giving her and sighed, "Alright, I met him a couple weeks ago and we became I guess you can say friends but you see he's the basketball star and this school as cliques not like my old school so I was known as the new quiet freaky math girl. Then last week, Troy actually introduced me to everyone as his friend which caused the basketball team start losing games which everyone started blaming me and were talking behind my back about me. Then I heard the basketball team talking about me and I just couldn't handle all the stares and whispers so I broke off my friendship with him in front of everyone. That happened a few days ago and it sort of brought me down but I have to be strong for Adam and oh my father doesn't even know how to act like a father anymore since we moved here."

"Awe Gabsy," Marcus saw the tears in her eyes before hugging her but then realized what she said before slightly pulling back, "What do you mean about your father?"

Gabriella shook her head, "It doesn't matter. I'm starting to get used to not giving him around and having work all of the time and so is Adam. It would be nice to have family around though other than just the two of us."

"If I knew that," he sighed, "I would've come here sooner."

"Marcus, you have school."

Marcus shook his head, "If two of my little cousins needed me, I would have took a break from school to come and make you two all better."

"I know you would have but Marcus, seriously we're fine," she gave him a small smile, "but anyways let's be happy. Now how is Sharpay?"

"Ugh that little brat who is my sister," Gabriella nodded, "well she is still a brat."

"MARCUS EVANS!"

Marcus groaned as Gabriella giggled while they walked back to the hall they were in which the entrance of the school as well. They saw everyone in the hallways looking at a very angry blonde who was standing in the center of the hallway with her arms folded.

"Oh my dearest sister," Marcus smiled at her, "how nice of you to join us."

"How nice…how nice?" Sharpay walked up to them more to Marcus, "You left me in the car while you can find Gabriella first and said you were going to come back for me. That was like ten minutes ago!"

He just shrugged innocently, "I guess I just forgot about you when I saw my favorite girl in the whole wide world."

"I love you too," Sharpay huffed but looked at Gabriella who was just giggling, "GABBY!"

"Hey Sharpie," Gabriella giggled as Sharpay hugged her tightly which left it hard for her to breathe, "Alright Shar, if you loved me, you would let me go right now."

"Sorry," Sharpay giggled before pulling back, "I just missed you so much. How is everything? Have you met any guys? Are they cute? Come on, don't leave me hanging. Give me some details on New Mexico guys."

Gabriella giggled shaking her head, "Still the same Sharpay."

They both giggled as Marcus just stood there rolling his eyes at the two girls. He then saw two guys walking over to them which made him confused. He thought Gabriella wasn't friends with anyone here.

"Uh hey Gabs," one of them spoke.

Gabriella turned to look at them and smiled slightly, "Hey Zeke, Jason."

"We just came over to see how you were doing," Jason nodded as Zeke continued, "so uh who are your friends?"

Gabriella sighed knowing that Troy probably wanted to know but decided to introduce them anyway, "Zeke, Jason these are my cousins, Marcus and Sharpay. Marcus, Sharpay these are a couple of the basketball players, Zeke and Jason."

Zeke looked at her knowing she knew that Troy asked about them but let it go as he shook Marcus and Sharpay's hands, "It's nice to meet you but just to let you know, we're not like the other basketball players. We actually agree with the friendship Troy and Gabriella had going."

"Yeah what he said," Jason nodded.

Sharpay nodded confused, "Who's Troy?"

"It's a long story baby sister," Marcus spoke before Gabriella spoke knowing she didn't want to explain it all over again.

"Ok well Gabs?" Gabriella looked at her, "I better get the story because how can my idiotic older brother know and not me!"

Gabriella giggled, "I'll tell you Sharpie."

"Sharpie?" Zeke chuckled lightly but stopped when he saw Sharpay's face, "Sorry."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella turned around shocked to find Chad standing behind her. She looked around to see some people in the halls, then looked back at Chad.

"Uh why are you talking to me?"

Chad sighed, "Honestly I don't know but I do know that the other day when you had that breakout with Troy, you mentioned you hearing people talking behind your backs and I had this feeling that you meant the basketball team? Did you?"

Gabriella looked around and saw Troy walking down the hall and she looked down the other way to see Marcus and Sharpay hanging around with Zeke and Jason before looking back at Chad, "Yeah I did but you guys weren't the only ones talking about me. Basically the whole school was but you were the ones that made me not able to handle it anymore."

"Well first I want to say sorry for what you overheard," he looked at her sincerely, "and secondly I think you should be friends again with Troy. He hasn't been the same since you guys stopped being friends."

"Wait wasn't it me who caused him to change?" Gabriella closed her locker before turning back around crossing her arms, "I mean, do you really know who he is? How do you know that the Troy you see now isn't the real Troy? Or how do you know that the Troy who was my friend wasn't the real Troy? Or how do you know that the Troy before I came around wasn't the real Troy? Who is the real Troy, you call best friend? Yes now you're going to say that you have been friends since pre-school but Chad, this is the real world, not everyone stays the same since they were three years old. Also Chad, you can be friends with people who aren't like you because you never know you may have more in common with those people than the people who you play sports with. Now if you would excuse me, my cousins are waiting for me."

Gabriella brushed past Chad to be stopped by two bright blue eyes looking at her with a shocked expression on his face. She shook her head before walking past him to walk over to Marcus, Sharpay, Zeke and Jason who have become friends that day.

Troy followed his eyes over to them and then looked back at the back of Chad's head before he turned around to see Troy looking at him. Troy shook his head.

"Troy…"

"I should've known it was you," he shook his head, "you just couldn't take the fact that I was friends with someone other than the basketball guys. I hope you take in what she just said because everything she said was true."

Troy shook his head once again and was about to walk away but then turned around, "Oh and the real me was when I was friends with her so congratulations, you don't know the real me and you got rid of the real me."

Troy walked away before Chad could say anything. Chad just watched his best friend since the age of three walk away from him. He turned to see Zeke and Jason with Gabriella and her two cousins which caused him to sigh. Everything was changing. Was it a good thing? Chad shook his head sighing before walking off in a different direction.

**So tell me what did you think of this chapter? I'm sorry it's a little late. I had planned this chapter a couple days ago but didn't know how to put everything down in ink but then I woke up one morning thinking of the way to put it all down so here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to follow Zanessa411 for your Zanessa news on twitter. Also please leave a review!**


	8. Arrested

**Chapter 8**

**Arrested**

Gabriella was sitting on her couch reading a magazine while Adam was watching TV. Surprisingly, Greg their father was in the kitchen cooking dinner. He came home early which surprised Gabriella after not having home a lot since they moved there. If you're wondering where Marcus and Sharpay are, they went home a couple days ago. They weren't able to stay anymore than three days.

Adam looked at Gabriella and whispered, "Does this mean Daddy will be home more often now?"

Gabriella looked at her little brother and saw the hope in his eyes before she sighed, "I'm not sure buddy. This is only the first time since we moved here. But don't worry. I know he still cares about us."

"Ok." Adam nodded before looking back at the TV.

She sighed again knowing that Adam was really hoping that this was going to change and everything was going to go back to the way things were. She knew it was too good to be true so she's not leaving her hopes up because look at what happened last time she did. She lost her only friend that she had because of everything. Yeah she knew it was her fault because she broke it off but something told her that he would've eventually done something to cause their friendship to break so she just ended it before she had a bigger heartbreak than she already has now.

"Dinner's ready!" Greg yelled from the kitchen which caused Gabriella to stop thinking and stood up holding her hand out for Adam.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella was finishing up her plate before looking at her Dad, "Dad this was really good."

"Thank you," Greg nodded before looking at Adam, "What did you think, Adam?"

Adam shrugged not knowing what to say because it wasn't like his opinion was going to mean anything. His Dad wasn't going to be home all the time, he knew it and he knew Gabriella knew it. She was trying to be strong for him even though he's twelve and knows that things would never be the same again. Little did he and Gabriella know, this may be the last time they see their father for a while.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella, Greg, and Adam were all in the living room watching a movie when the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it," Gabriella spoke as she got up from the couch and walked over to the door to answer it to find a couple police officers standing on her porch, "Um may I help you?"

"Excuse me miss?" One of the officers looked at her, "Does Greg Montez live here?"

"Yes, he is my Dad," Gabriella was very confused now, "Is there a problem, officer?"

The other officer looked at her with a sympathy look knowing she was confused of what was happening, "I'm sorry to say this but we have a warrant for your father's arrest."

This totally shocked Gabriella when she glanced at the living room before looking back at the two officers, "What did he do?"

"Miss, do you know what your Dad does for a living?"

She shook her head, "He never told us what he does. It's always a secret."

"For the past couple of years, you're father has been in charge of a drug dealership," this caused Gabriella to gasp, "your father has been wanted for the past couple of months since we found out about him which is why we believe you moved here. Not only is he a drug dealer but he also hires some young girls not too much older than you to get some drugs and even brings them to hotels during the day."

Gabriella covered her mouth in shock. That's what her father has been doing? Ever since they moved here? But what about before they moved here? Was he cheating on her Mom? Did their Mom know about this? This was all too much for Gabriella until she remembered that Adam was sitting next to this sick man who was known as their father.

"I know this is all a shock for you but we need to take Greg Montez in our custody so that people on the streets can be safe and for you to be safe as well," the first officer looked at Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded as she felt anger fill her body when she released her hand from her mouth motioning for them to follow her. Gabriella turned around to walk back to the living room to see that her Dad had his arm around Adam. She wanted to rip his arm off of him. Greg felt eyes on him so he turned to look at her to give her a small smile but all he got was a cold look from her and also a shake in the head which caused him to be confused until he saw the two police officers walk in next to her and he moved his arm away from Adam looking at them before he stood up.

Adam saw the two police officers and saw that his Dad got up, "Daddy, what's going on?"

Greg looked down at his son before looking at the two officers and one of them spoke, "We have a warrant for your arrest, Mr. Montez."

Greg looked at Gabriella, "Gabriella…"

"Don't." She shook her head as tears came to her eyes and anger filled her body again, "How could you? How long has this been going on? Did you ever once ever think about Adam or me? Forget it. I don't even want to know how you would explain this. I can't believe that you're my father. All you are to me is dead now. Not only did we lose Mom, but now we even lost you. I knew something was up but I didn't expect it to be like this. I HATE YOU!"

One of the police officers were placing handcuffs on Greg's arms as Gabriella was yelling at her father. Adam was getting confused and scared of what was going on. The police officer was taking Greg out of the house and Adam shot up from the couch about to go after them but Gabriella stopped him.

"But Daddy…"

Gabriella shook her head, "Daddy is a bad guy Adam. He did things he wasn't supposed to do and he needs to go with them now."

Adam looked at Gabriella still confused but broke out crying knowing he lost both of his parents. Gabriella took a deep breath knowing she hated her father but knew how Adam was feeling because truthfully she would be doing the same thing he was doing but she couldn't let the tears out. She had a feeling something was wrong. Gabriella looked at Adam and just hugged him knowing that this is what he needed.

The other police officer came back inside to see them hugging before clearing his throat, "Miss Montez?"

Gabriella pulled away from Adam before he walked back over to the couch to lie down and Gabriella stood up to walk over to the officer, "Yes sir?"

"Someone will be here soon to stay with you for a couple of nights while you and your brother can get your things together because you won't be able to stay here by yourselves as you are under the age of 18."

Gabriella closed her eyes. She wasn't expecting this. Where were they going to go? Would they be ok? Things weren't supposed to be like this. Everything was supposed to get better but life decided take another path and they were going to have to like it whether they want to or not. She opened her eyes and nodded slowly as the officer gave her another sympathetic look before leaving the house. Gabriella turned around to see her brother crying on the couch. She sighed walking over and sat on the edge to rub his back. She looked out the window feeling her own tears in her eyes that were hiding deep down in her body. Those tears weren't for her father, they were for her brother knowing that things were never going to be the same again.

**Wow…Did you expect this? This didn't exactly come out the way I planned it to but it did. So you finally found what their father did for a living. What do you think of their Dad now? Do you think Gabriella and Adam will be ok? Will they have to leave their house? Please tell me what you think in a review. Thank you.**


	9. Everything Changes

**I don't own the songs – "Born to Make You Happy," "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart," and "I Will Be There" by Britney Spears. "Through Your Eyes" by Youngstown (A lot of you may have never heard of them but they were a boy band around the time *Nsync, the band Justin Timberlake originally started with, was around)**

**Chapter 9**

**Everything Changes**

Gabriella looked around the house she was standing in and sighed knowing that it may be the last time she would see the house. Even though she only lived there for two months, she loved this house and it was the house that was getting her over her Mom's death. She sighed again before picking up her suitcase before walking out of the house locking the door before turning around to see Adam standing beside a car that was going to take them to their temporary home.

As she was walking down the path, she couldn't help but glance at the house next door. She knew where he was tonight. It was the annual East High Winter Formal and everyone was there. Well not everyone. She wasn't there. She was leaving to move across town. There was one thing Gabriella knew she had to do. After the talk she had with Chad, it made her realize that she missed Troy and he missed her. So what everyone was talking about them? At least they had each other. But was it too late? There was one way to find out.

"Mr. Johnson?" Gabriella looked at the man who was taking them to their temporary home.

Mr. Johnson looked at Gabriella, "Yes Miss Montez?"

"Do you think we could stop by East High for a couple minutes?" Gabriella looked at him with hope in her eyes, "There's something I have to do."

Mr. Johnson sighed, "Miss Montez, I don't think we will be able to. I have to get you to where you two have to be by a specific time."

Gabriella grew sad as she looked down which didn't go unnoticed by her little brother, "Mr. Johnson can we please go? Gabriella has something really important to do. She should at least say goodbye to her friends before we go. She didn't have time like I did. Please do this for my sister."

Mr. Johnson looked between the two siblings before sighing, "Alright get in. East High, here we come."

Gabriella smiled at Adam before getting in the car. Adam followed in after her. They put on their seatbelts and Mr. Johnson pulled away from the curb. Gabriella sighed softly as she looked out the window. Adam looked at her before placing his hand on Gabriella's hand and she looked down at their hands before looking at Adam with a smile.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy was standing with the rest of the basketball team. Even though Troy was mad at Chad for sort of being the reason for his friendship with Gabriella, they were still friends and still hung out together. Troy was hoping Gabriella was going to show up. He hasn't seen her in school for the past couple of days and he didn't know what was going on or if something was wrong.

Chad looked at Zeke and Jason, "Have you guys seen Gabriella Montez?"

The two guys looked at each other before Zeke answered, "We haven't seen her since Monday. I'm not sure if she was coming tonight even if we did see her the rest of the week."

"Yeah she's not much of a party person," Jason nodded.

Troy sighed knowing that Zeke and Jason have been good friends to Troy. They were better friends to her than he was. He should've tried again. He knew what everyone was saying about her and saying to her, he should've done something instead of letting the break happen. Also he knew he shouldn't have waited a week to introduce her. It wasn't fair to her, not even to Adam. Adam was like a little brother to him and who knows how he's dealing with this knowing his sister was hurt by Troy Bolton.

Chad looked at Troy knowing talking about Gabriella was hurting him. He sighed knowing he should've been more supportive about the friendship. If he was more supportive, his best friend wouldn't be the way he is now and he knew that he was to blame for some of it. He too thinks he should've stopped people from talking the way they were talking about and to Gabriella but who knew how much it was going to affect Troy. Chad sighed. He should've known that it was going to affect him that much. They were best friends since pre-school. If anyone knew Troy Bolton or at least should know who Troy is it should've been Chad Danforth.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Adam looked at Mr. Johnson, "Uh I think I found one of my sister's friends. I'm just going to go over and talk to him. I'll be fine."

Mr. Johnson sighed knowing Adam wasn't going to argue, "Sure. Just be careful. These are high schoolers, not middle schoolers."

"I know. Don't worry," Adam rolled his eyes before walking away from him over to Troy and looked up at him, "Hi."

Troy turned around and looked down to see Adam standing there which made him confused, "Adam? Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Um…"

Before Adam could say anything, music on stage started playing which caused him to take a small breath before everyone turned to face the stage to see a girl with brown hair standing there with the mic stand looking like she's going to faint. Troy looked closely and saw that it was Gabriella. Troy then looked down at Adam who just smiled slightly before looking back at Gabriella.

Adam whispered, "She just wanted to make things better before we had to leave."

"Leave?" Troy grew confused but Adam shook his head which left Troy still confused as he looked back at Gabriella.

Gabriella took a small breath before speaking into the microphone, "Hi. I'm Gabriella Montez. You know me as the quiet new freaky math girl who used to be captain golden boy's friend and I was also supposedly the one to blame for the losses of the basketball team. But I just want to say one thing. Who are you all to judge me when you don't know me? None of you gave me a chance. The only person who gave me a chance was Troy. Then it was Zeke and Jason. I also want to say high school isn't all about cliques. When you leave school, no one is going to care if you were the most popular girl or the freaky math girl. My last school, there was no cliques but the funny thing is, I was still called out as the freaky math girl but at least they saw me and knew who I was. I wasn't afraid to show who I was there and I sure wasn't afraid to show you here. But when you all started to judge me before you got to try to get to know me, I decided not to let it get to me but when Troy decided to finally introduce me to you guys as his friend. That's when you guys started to notice me and started hated on me. Why? Because Troy was finally opening and being someone else, someone none of you knew. Troy Bolton is not just the basketball guy, he can be a guy too. Don't you ever wonder that he had too much pressure for being the basketball guy? I'm not sure what else to say to get you guys to realize that high school isn't the real life. You may have fun now but once you're out of here, no one is going to care what your status was in high school. So now I'm going to do something that I've never done before and that's singing to you a few of the songs that I have written myself. The first one is sort of inspired by my Mom who passed away a few months ago. I hope you like it and if you don't, I don't really care because I care for what I do for me."

Gabriella took another breath before the band behind her started to play the song.

_I'm sitting here alone up in my room  
And thinking about the times that we've been through (oh my love)  
I'm looking at a picture in my hand  
Trying my best to understand  
I really want to know what we did wrong  
With a love that felt so strong  
If only you were here tonight  
I know that we could make it right_

Troy looked at Adam who was focusing on Gabriella but he whispered, "What's been going on?"

Adam looked at him and sighed whispering, "She should tell you. Not me. I'm just twelve years old and I'm still confused at what's been happening for the past week."

Troy nodded knowing he shouldn't be asking Adam since he is only twelve. Troy was concerned. What has he been missing? Has she needed him the whole time? He shook his head before turning back to Gabriella but not before he placed a hand on Adam's shoulder.

_I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
'Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy_

I know I've been a fool since you've been gone  
I'd better give it up and carry on (oh my love)  
'Cause living in a dream of you and me  
Is not the way my life should be  
I don't want to cry a tear for you  
So forgive me if I do  
If only you were here tonight  
I know that we could make it right

I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
'Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy

I'd do anything, I'd give you my world  
I'd wait forever, to be your girl  
Just call out my name, and I will be there  
Just to show you how much I care

I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
'Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy

Everyone was surprised. They had no idea that Gabriella Montez aka quiet new freaky math girl could sing. Then everything that Gabriella told them was finally running through their minds as everyone started applauding to Gabriella. Troy was one of them of course. Even Chad Danforth cheered her on which caused Gabriella to smile slightly.

"Thank you," she smiled as one of the band members grabbed a stool for her to sit on which she gladly took a seat on, "this next song is very special to me because my brother and I have been through a lot this past few months and honestly I've been having a broken heart and I want someone to go to the bottom of my broken heart and try to fix it."

_"Never look back," we said  
How was I to know I'd miss you so?  
Loneliness up ahead, emptiness behind  
Where do I go?_

And you didn't hear  
All my joy through my tears  
All my hopes through my fears  
Did you know, still I miss you somehow

From the bottom of my broken heart  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
You were my first love, you were my true love  
From the first kisses to the very last rose  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
You were my real love, I never knew love  
'Til there was you  
From the bottom of my broken heart

"Baby," I said, "please stay.  
Give our love a chance for one more day"  
We could have worked things out  
Taking time is what love's all about

But you put a dart  
Through my dreams through my heart  
And I'm back where I started again  
Never thought it would end  


__Gabriella couldn't help but look at Troy while singing since she was hoping that he got the picture that she wanted him. She wanted him to be her friend again. She wanted him to fix her heart. She just need to him even though it hurt to have everyone talk about her and them. Gabriella was ready to face it again even though they're might not be a chance since her and Adam are supposed to be planning to move across town.

__

From the bottom of my broken heart  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
You were my first love, you were my true love  
From the first kisses to the very last rose  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
You were my real love, I never knew love  
'Til there was you  
From the bottom of my broken heart

You promised yourself  
But to somebody else  
And you made it so perfectly clear  
Still I wish you were here

From the bottom of my broken heart  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
You were my first love, you were my true love  
From the first kisses to the very last rose  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
You were my real love, I never knew love  
'Til there was you  
From the bottom of my broken heart

"Never look back," we said  
How was I to know I'd miss you so?

Gabriella had tears in her eyes as she finished the song. Couples were dancing to the songs that Gabriella was singing and then everyone applauded her once again. Gabriella smiled taking the stool back behind stage and stood at the microphone stand once again for her final song.

"Now this song is very special because I wrote it for someone very close to my heart," she looked out to find Adam smiling at her, "my little brother. Adam, I will always be there for you no matter how tough things get and baby boy, I hope our troubles are over now."

Adam smiled slightly with a tear falling down his cheek. Troy smiled slightly as well when he placed a hand on Adam's shoulder. Adam looked up at Troy with a smile on his face. Chad saw this and realized that not only was Troy and Gabriella affected with the friendship they had but so was Gabriella's little brother who he knew nothing about.

_Oh yeah_

You don't have to say what's on your mind  
'Cause I know where you've been  
Give it up and leave it all behind  
And then let me begin

Come on over here  
Let me show how things should be  
I will make it alright  
Let me make it clear  
You can put your trust in me  
Yes I will be there

When you need someone  
You just turn around  
And I, will be there  
When you're feeling low  
Baby let me know  
And I, will be there

Gabriella started having on the stage with song finally letting everything from the past months go. Adam smiled nodding his head to the beat of the music. He knew his sister was writing a song about him but he never heard it yet until now which made this even more special.__

Won't you let me make it up to you  
Now you know where I am  
There ain't nothin that I wouldn't do  
Just to love once again

Come on over here  
Let me show how things should be  
I will make it alright  
Let me make it clear  
You can put your trust in me  
Yes I will be there

When you need someone  
You just turn around  
And I, will be there  
When you're feeling low  
Baby let me know  
And I, will be there

I will be there  
Just take a stand  
I'll be here for you  
Now and forever  
Give one more chance  
To show you how much I care  
I'll be there

When you need someone  
I just turn around  
And I will be there  
When you're in sorrow  
Just let me know and I will be there

When you need someone  
You just turn around  
And I, will be there  
When you're feeling low  
Baby let me know  
And I, will be there  


Gabriella bowed as everyone applauded her, "Thank you."

She smiled brightly before placing the mic back in the mic stand. She thanked the band before slowly walking down the stairs off the stage before walking towards Adam. Adam smiled before looking at Troy which caused Gabriella to look at Troy and sighed before she looked towards the door to see Mr. Johnson nodding his head towards the exit.

Gabriella nodded before walking over to Adam, "Adam, I think it's time to go."

"Do we have to?" Gabriella's heart broke when he sadly asked that question.

Gabriella nodded sadly before ruffling his hair a little, "I'm sorry buddy. There's nothing we can do. We have to go."

"Ok," Adam nodded before turning to Troy, "It was nice knowing you. Bye Troy."

Troy grew confused as Adam hugged him. Gabriella sighed knowing this was going to be hard. Troy looked at Gabriella with a confused look on his face and she just sighed shaking her head before Adam pulled back.

Gabriella placed her hands on Adam's shoulder's pushing him forward, "Let's go buddy."

As Gabriella and Adam was walking away, Troy saw a guy standing at the door who he never seen before. Everything was clicking in his head, they were leaving. But why? Something came to mind and Troy ran up to the stage. He wasn't letting them leave. He needed Gabriella to know that he was here for her and he would do anything to help in whatever is going on with them.

Troy grabbed the mic quickly and spoke into it, "Gabriella, Adam, wait."

Gabriella and Adam stopped as they were at the door but turned to see Troy on the stage. Gabriella had a confusion written all over her face. She was wondering what Troy was up to. Adam knew something good was going to happen or at least he hoped something good was going to happen.

"I know this will be shocking to all of you and probably to me to," Troy looked at Gabriella, "but I wrote a song. A song about this girl who was my friend but people didn't like the fact that we were friends but I didn't care. I wrote the song in a love relationship stand point which I'm hoping one day this song would mean something like that because I don't think I could only be friends with the girl that people don't want me to be friends with. I learned a lot from this girl. I learned that you didn't have to like just one thing or do one thing. You can be a part of many things like for example I'm a jock but I don't have to just be the jock. I can also be a part of the drama club or join the school band. It's just the way it is. Everything changes. East High doesn't have to be a clique school. We can make it into a better school and join things and make other friends. We should do this. This song that I wrote is called Through Your Eyes because really I'm living my life right now, through Gabriella Anne Montez's beautiful brown eyes that I wish I could through every day again because I miss her."

All the girls 'awed' when all the guys cheered their manly cheers which caused Troy to chuckle before looking at Gabriella who had tears in her eyes. Troy smiled knowing this is what he wanted. He was ready to show that he wasn't just the basketball guy in which he's happy that he's not just the basketball guy. He turned to look at the band who smiled slightly playing the music to the song Troy gave them before he started his speech. Troy then took a breath and started singing the song he wrote for Gabriella Montez.

_I know a place where we can run away and be free  
Just the two of us together holding hands whenever we please  
Never thought that love could be so kind  
Until you came along and changed my mind_

If words alone could explain the way I feel for you  
Then I would write a song, tell the world how much I do  
Those time you held me close made me realize  
That I'm living my life through your eyes

They say that we can't be lovers if we're friends  
When do the stories stop and the privacy begins  
Never thought that love could be so kind  
Until you came along and changed my mind

If words alone could explain the way I feel for you  
Then I would write a song, tell the world how much I do  
Those time you held me close made me realize  
That I'm living my life through your eyes

__Troy looked at Gabriella who had tears in her eyes before continue by saying this part of song looking in Gabriella's eyes. Gabriella looked at him knowing things were changing once again and hopefully this time it was for good.

__

"Sweetheart, I know you've heard it all before  
I don't know, I just can't seem to find the words to express the way I feel  
I wish people sometimes would just stop talking and start to realize  
That my love for you is true and it always will be"

Troy started using his singing voice again for the rest of the song but kept his eyes on Gabriella. Chad was shocked that he could sing. He never knew he could. Who knew? Apparently Troy knew since he was able to write this song that he was singing.__

I never thought that love could be so kind  
Until you came along and changed my mind

If words alone could explain the way I feel for you  
Then I would write a song, tell the world how much I do  
Those times you held me close made me realize  
That I'm living my life through your eyes

If words alone could explain the way I feel for you  
Then I would write a song, tell the world how much I do  
Those time you held me close made me realize  
That I'm living my life through your eyes

Oh  
Living my life through your eyes

The whole room cheered loudly as Troy just smiled before placing the microphone back in the mic stand. He saw that Gabriella and Adam were still there. He ran down the stairs away from the stage over to them. Troy stopped when he was right in front of Gabriella.

Troy looked at her, "Where are you going?"

Gabriella sighed looking at Adam before looking back at Troy, "We have to move to the other side of town to stay in a temporary home."

"Why?" Troy was confused, "What happened?"

Mr. Johnson looked at them, "Miss Montez, we need to leave."

Troy looked at Mr. Johnson confused before looking back at Gabriella, "Please don't go. Whatever it is. Whatever reason why you have to move across town, you can tell me and I will try and fix it. I won't let you have to move. I'll talk to my parents. Please I need you and if you move across town, I may not be able to see you because well that's the West High and we're enemies with them. But please let me help you Gabriella."

"Miss Montez."

Gabriella looked at Mr. Johnson who had a look on his face to tell her that they had to go. She then looked at Troy who had hope and pleading eyes on his face. She felt a hand go into her hand before she looked down to see Adam giving her the same look that Troy was giving her. Gabriella had to make a decision. She knew that staying here was probably the right decision because she so didn't want to go through another first day in a new school again.

Gabriella took a deep breath before looking at Mr. Johnson, "Mr. Johnson?"

**What is Gabriella going to say? Is she going to go with Mr. Johnson or stay at East High? What did you think of this chapter? I hope you liked this chapter. I had this chapter planned for awhile now. Please Review!**


	10. The Decision

**Chapter 10**

**The Decision**

Gabriella took a deep breath before looking at Mr. Johnson, "Mr. Johnson?"

Mr. Johnson sighed as he looked at Gabriella, "Yes Ms. Montez?"

"Do you think maybe, I don't know, Adam and I could possible stay?" Gabriella glanced at Troy who had a small smile on his face before she looked back at Mr. Johnson, "I mean, the school year is almost over and then it's senior year. Is there a way we could stay?"

Mr. Johnson looked at Gabriella, then down at Adam who had a hopeful look, and then he looked at Troy, "Would it be ok with your parents if Gabriella and Adam could stay at your house?"

Troy smiled slightly, "I believe so. My parents love Gabriella and Adam, especially my Mom. You can actually ask my Dad now. He's also the gym teacher and basketball coach who is one of the chaperones of the winter formal."

Mr. Johnson looked at Gabriella before taking his phone out, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Mr. Johnson," Gabriella smiled before Mr. Johnson gave her a small smile before walking away and she looked down at Adam, "Don't get your hopes up buddy."

"You say that a lot to me, Briella," Adam grinned, "and I never listen to you which always favors on my side because whenever I hope something, it happens."

She rolled her eyes but giggled slightly before looking at Troy, "So, uh hey."

"Hey," Troy nodded noticing that this was going to be awkward, "How've you been? I haven't seen you in school this week."

Gabriella nodded, "That's because I was too busy packing our things."

Troy nodded bringing his hand behind him on his neck rubbing it nervously, "Which leads me to my next question. What happened? Why were you leaving?"

"It's a long story Troy," she sighed, "and I'm not ready to talk about it especially here with everyone looking at us which they are."

Troy looked around and noticed everyone looking at them which caused him to sigh. He looked over to his basketball friends and they nodded before they tried to start distracting the crowd. Troy then looked back at Gabriella with a smile on his face before taking her hand.

"I don't care if they are looking at us like that Gabs," he sighed, "all I care about is that you're my friend again because the truth is, I was only the real me when I was with you. I don't know who I am when I'm around other people but when I'm with you, it's easy. Also another thing, they probably aren't looking at you as the new quiet freaky math girl anymore. They are looking at you as the girl who has the most amazing voice that they ever heard because Brie, no one can sing like that in this school. You're already changing the school and you don't even know it. Chad finally realizes the truth behind everything. After your little talk to him, it opened his eyes because it showed him that not everything has to be the way it is. Then what you said up there before you started singing, I doubt anyone in this room is still thinking the way they were thinking beforehand and I wouldn't be shocked if more people start being friends with other people on Monday in school. East High is changing and it's all because of you."

Gabriella looked around the room to see that no one was looking at them anymore. She then saw Chad look towards them giving a small smile and nod to her giving her the ok. Gabriella then smiled softly realizing that Troy could be right. East High could be changing. Was she ready to be more than just the freaky math girl? Was she also ready to be Troy Bolton's friend again?

"I miss you, Gabs."

Gabriella looked down at Adam who nodded at her with a smile before she looked back up at Troy with a smile on her face, "I miss you too, Troy."

"Can we be friends again?"

"I don't think that will be possible," Mr. Johns came up to them with Mr. Bolton next to him which left Troy, Gabriella, and Adam worried and confused, "because you will be more than friends. You will be roomies!"

Troy's eyes widened as his smile widened, "Really?"

Mr. Bolton nodded with a smile, "I talked to your mother and she agreed that we couldn't let Gabriella and Adam move across town with not knowing anyone over there. So Mr. Johnson called his boss and talked to her and she agreed that it wouldn't be fair to you guys so you will now be living with us."

Adam smiled brightly before letting go of Gabriella's hand and hugged Mr. Bolton around his waist, "Thank you!"

Mr. Bolton chuckled looking down, hugging him back, "You're welcome."

Troy went over to stand next to Gabriella and wrapped an arm around her shoulders which caused Gabriella to smile, "So friends?"

Gabriella pretended to think and giggled when she saw Troy's face but then kissed Troy's cheek before nodding, "Friends."

"Well then friend," Troy chuckled, "may I have this dance?"

"Friends dance?" Gabriella gave him a look which caused Troy to chuckle and nod, "Well then lead the way, wildcat."

Troy smiled before taking his arm off of Gabriella's shoulder and took her hand. Gabriella looked at Adam and gave him a look meaning to be good. Adam nodded and saluted to his sister which caused the four others to laugh. Gabriella rolled her eyes before walking with Troy over to the dance floor where everyone was dancing and weren't focusing on the two new people that joined them. One of the only few people that noticed was Chad Danforth and he gave a small smile knowing that his best friend was going to come back now. Everything was going to be ok.

**I know this is SO short! But I didn't have any ideas for this chapter. But I have a feeling that I will get ideas coming to be for the next chapters. So I will make up the shortness of this chapter in the next few chapters. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**


	11. Telling Troy

**I want to thank hopelessromanticgurl for the ideas she has given me in her review of the last chapter. I have used one of them in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

**Telling Troy**

Gabriella and Adam were sitting on the couch of the Bolton's home which was now considered their new home. Jack, Lucille, and Troy were in the kitchen trying to figure out which rooms were going to be good for them.

"How about Gabriella has the room next to Troy's room and Adam has the room next to us?" Lucille suggested looking at the boys.

Troy smiled slightly at the suggestion, "I think that's a good idea, Mom."

"Of course you would son," Jack smirked at his son, "but maybe we should Gabriella and Adam of what they think would be good for them?"

Lucille smiled at her husband, "Maybe that would be a better idea."

Jack, Lucille, and Troy smiled at each other before they walked into the living room to see Gabriella and Adam on the couch. They smiled at how close the siblings were and that Gabriella had her arm around Adam as they were watching TV. Jack smiled before he reached for the TV remote to turn the TV off. Gabriella and Adam both looked up to see all three Bolton's in the living room so Gabriella took her arm away from Adam as he sat up straight.

Troy smiled at them as he sat on the other side of Adam on the couch, "Guys my parents want to talk to you about which room you two would want. We have two rooms."

Gabriella looked at Jack and Lucille with a small smile, "We don't mind where we sleep. It's enough that you are allowing us to stay here. We can sleep on the couch or the floor."

"Nonsense," Lucille looked at them, "you two are getting your own rooms because you Gabriella are a teenager who needs privacy and you Adam will be a teenager soon and will start needing privacy. So we will not have you sleeping on the floor or couch. That is out of discussion."

Adam looked at her a little scared of how she took it but then relaxed when he said, "Ok."

Jack smiled at the two, "We were thinking of Gabriella's room to be the one next to Troy and Adam's room to be next our room. Would that be ok with the two of you?"

"It's fine by me!" Adam stood up from the couch, "I mean, thank you."

Gabriella giggled knowing she trained Adam very well because he knew that she was giving him a look without even have to look at her, "I think we would be good with those rooms. That's only if you don't mind."

"Gabriella," Lucille moved Adam to the side as she sat down next to her and grabbed one of her hands, "you are now a part of our family and we want you to have anything you need. So you better get used to being a regular teenager because whatever you did at your house next door, you will not be doing in this house. Understand?"

Gabriella looked at Lucille with tears of happiness in her eyes when she nodded. Lucille smiled as she saw the tears in her eyes and brought Gabriella into a hug. Lucille was going to give Gabriella and Adam what they haven't had in a few months and that was love. It was also not just any kind of love, it was motherly love. They really missed getting this kind of love.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella smiled as she kissed Adam's forehead, "Are you comfortable?"

Adam smiled up at his sister, "Yeah."

"Remember if you have any nightmares or have trouble sleeping," Gabriella pulled the covers up, "I am right down the hall and Jack and Lucille are right next door."

Adam rolled his eyes, "Briella, I haven't had a nightmare in a couple of years."

"Yes but it is the first night in a new room again," Gabriella gave him a look, "remember the first night in our house next door. You woke up screaming and thinking the boogeyman was coming to get you."

"Alright alright," Adam laughed slightly, "I'll be fine tonight. I'm a big boy. I don't need my big sister to sleep with me."

Gabriella smiled slightly before she kissed his forehead again, "Goodnight Adam."

Gabriella moved away from Adam and walked over to the door before turning the light off and opened the door but before leaving, she took a peak at her little brother who was no longer little. Gabriella sighed as she walked out of the room closing the door. He wouldn't need her anymore soon which means he is growing up. For the past four months, it's always been just the two of them and maybe their Dad once in a while but now it was more of them and he might not need her anymore.

Gabriella walked into her new room and looked around knowing she was going to have to decorate it to make it look like her. Gabriella sat down on her bed and looked at one of the boxes that was in her room. She opened it and saw that there was a photo album in it. She sighed before taking it out and started looking through it. It had memories before her Mom passed away, when their father actually cared or at least pretended to care. Gabriella wanted this back. She wanted her family back but knew that the closest thing she was going to have a family again was living with the Bolton's but it wasn't the same. As she kept looking through the photo album, she had tears in her eyes and some were falling down her cheeks.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy walked out of the bathroom walking past Gabriella's room but stopped when he thought her heard some crying. He moved closer to the door to get a better listen and he knew for sure that someone was crying. This made him get worried so he knocked on the door. There was no answer so he decided to open the door slowly and peaked his head in to find Gabriella on her bed crying. This made Troy really worried so he walked in fully in the room and he closed the door before he walked over to the bed. He slowly sat on the bed and rubbed Gabriella's back.

"Gabby?" Troy looked at her, "What's wrong?"

Gabriella slowly turned her body around showing that she was holding a photo album. Troy saw it and decided to grab it slowly from her. Gabriella didn't fight giving it to him. He looked through the first couple of pages before he closed it and looked at Gabriella with sad eyes.

"You want to talk about it?"

Gabriella nodded as she patted the spot next to her with one hand and rubbing her eyes to try and stop the tears. Troy smiled slightly when Gabriella also moved over so Troy laid down next to her facing her helping her with her tears by wiping them away. Gabriella grabbed onto Troy's hand that was on her cheek.

Troy looked at her with sad eyes, "You can take your time in telling me. I have enough time in the world."

Gabriella sighed before opening her mouth, "On Monday, it was the first time my Dad was home for dinner in a couple months. It felt so surreal because it's been a while. My Dad even was the one that cooked the dinner and it actually felt like a home-cooked meal at our house. It felt like that we were finally getting our Dad back. But then after dinner, we were all in the living room watching a movie when the doorbell rung and I went to answer it. It ended up being two police officers at the front with a warrant to arrest my Dad."

Troy looked at her as she had more tears coming to her cheeks. He tried to stop them but she wouldn't let his hand go which was no problem with him because it felt look to feel her hand in his but that didn't matter at this moment.

"So then I asked them why they wanted my Dad," she sighed again, "they then told me that my Dad has been running a drug dealership. He moved us here because he didn't want to get caught when he was wanted in California. Not only was he drug dealer, he also hired young girls not that much older than me to try and get more drugs sold and also brought the girls to hotel rooms. A lot of people thought it wasn't that big of a deal but then I also found out that he smuggling some stuff from other countries to United States and from here to other countries and also some of those girls that he hired, didn't want to be hired so he forced them to get the drugs. The officers said that these girls were seventeen to twenty years old and had a feeling that when I turned 17, he may have tried to force me to do the same thing."

Troy was shocked. Not only was he shocked but he was also disgusted by their father. He felt more tears on his hand so he looked at the girl in front of him. His heart broke. Even though he only knew this girl for a few months, he had a feeling for this girl that he never felt about another girl before and didn't want anyone to hurt her like she has been hurt.

Troy moved closer to Gabriella and wrapped his arms around Gabriella and kissed the top of her head, "It's going to be. It's all going to be ok. He's gone and I'm here. I will never let anyone else try to hurt you or Adam again even it is not physical. I will make sure that your heart will be whole again and no one will break it again, not even me."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella has calmed down and her head was now laying Troy's chest. Troy was lying on his back and rubbing Gabriella's back with one hand while the other hand was rubbing her arm. Gabriella looked up at Troy and gave him a small smile.

"You ok now?"

Gabriella smiled, "Yeah. I think I just needed a breakdown to officially try to let everything go. I didn't cry at all this whole because of what happened with my father. But now that I have, I think I'm going to be ok especially since I have you."

Troy smiled slightly down at her, "You will always have me and whenever you need me, I'll be there. You can count on me. If Adam needs anything, if you need anything, just call me and I will be there."

"I know you will be," Gabriella smiled before keeping her head on his chest.

Troy smiled down at her. He meant every word he said. If she ever needs him, he will be there right away. It doesn't matter what time or what he's doing, he will be there. Like he said, he never felt this way before about anyone before. But what was he feeling exactly?

**So what did you think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So what do you think will happen next? Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you. Also don't forget to follow my twitter account – Zanessa411. Thanks again.**


	12. The Basketball Kiss

**Hey fans. I know it's been a couple weeks for a chapter for this story but I was so busy with the other story **_**Love in the Game**_** and this week, I went back to school. So I wasn't able to write anything this week because I had homework to do and also I didn't know what to write for this chapter but now I have an idea. I have to thank hopelessromanticgurl and Bluebell140 for their ideas that inspired this chapter. You both will probably notice your ideas and I mixed the two ideas together. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 12

The Basketball Kiss

It was the next morning after Gabriella's little breakdown with Troy. Gabriella was still lying on Troy's chest as she kept sleeping. Troy was awake smiling down at Gabriella. He started stroking circles on her back with his thumb and also with his other hand, stroking her arm that was hanging over his body. Gabriella smiled in her sleep feeling good under his touch.

Troy smiled seeing that she smiled, "Are you awake or just smiling in your sleep?"

Gabriella groaned a little but giggled a little, "I'm sleeping."

"For some reason, I don't think you are," Troy chuckled slightly still looking at Gabriella, "I know you're awake. You just need to open those beautiful brown eyes."

"I don't want to," she groaned a little more but then realized what he said before opening her eyes looking up at him, "I have beautiful eyes?"

"Uh...well," Troy grew nervous but then looked in her eyes smiling a little as he nodded, "Yeah you do."

Gabriella smiled slightly before resting her head back on his chest, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Troy smiled before leaning down to kiss her head, "so how did you sleep?"

Gabriella smiled before pushing her up slowly to look at him leaving her hand on his chest and holding herself up with her other hand, "I slept really good. Thanks to you. Thank you for listening to me last night and being here."

"Gabs," Troy looked at her placing a hand on her cheek stroking it with his thumb, "I already told you that I will always be there for you. No matter what you need, I'll be there. Not just for you but also for Adam. You don't have to thank me all of the time."

Gabriella smiled slightly as she leaned into his hand, "You're a great guy Troy."

"Well I'm not the only one."

Gabriella looked at him shocked, "Did you just call me a guy?"

"What? No," Troy looked at her as he remembered what he said before cracking up laughing, "I guess I did."

Gabriella gasped and slapped him playfully on his chest, "Stop it. It's not funny."

"Yes it is," Troy kept laughing looking at Gabriella, "Oh come on Gabs, you know it's funny."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she sat up next to Troy, "Yeah keep laughing."

Troy chuckled as he sat up fully before looking at Gabriella before stopping, "Alright alright I'm done and you knew what I meant."

Gabriella smiled slightly, "Yeah I knew what you meant so thank you."

"No problem," Troy smiled before looking forward.

Gabriella smiled before looking around his room, "You know I've never been to your room before. Not even when we were friends before the whole thing and I've been over you house almost every night for dinner before we stopped being friends."

"Well there's always a first for everything," Troy smiled when he looked at Gabriella, "just like there will be a first for me to find your ticklish spot."

"What?" Her eyes widened before looking at Troy quickly, "Don't you dare."

Troy smirked as he got onto his hands and knees hovering over Vanessa as she slid down on her back with her eyes widened. Troy kept smirking looking at her before moving one of his hands onto her body and started tickling her which caused Gabriella to gasp before giggling. Troy's smirk grew bigger as he kept tickling her.

"T…Tr...Troy," Gabriella giggled, "S...to...p please."

Troy chuckled at her reaction, "If you say that Troy Bolton is the greatest guy in the whole wide world and I don't know what I would do without him."

"Never!" Gabriella laughed harder as he tickled her more, "Ok ok! Troy Bolton is the greatest guy in the whole wide world and I don't know what I would do without him."

Troy smiled before placing his hand back on the bed before kissing Gabriella's forehead and pulled away still hovering over her, "Now was that so hard?"

"Actually it was," Gabriella giggled looking up in his eyes and getting lost in them, "your eyes are so blue."

Troy smiled moving one of his hands on her face moving a strand of hair away whispering, "I hope that's a good thing."

Gabriella nodded slowly still looking in his eyes, "It's a very good thing."

He smiled before searching her eyes for permission and when he found it, he smiled again before leaning down. Gabriella saw what he was doing and closed her eyes waiting for his lips to reach hers. But just as Troy was about to attach their lips, his bedroom door was opened which brought them to apart quickly and Troy got off of her rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh good morning," Adam looked at them weirdly, "Did I interrupt something?"

Gabriella cleared her throat before sitting back up shaking her head, "No Adam. How did you sleep?"

"Actually I got the best sleep ever!" Adam grinned as he jumped on Troy's bed to join them and looked at Troy, "Can you teach me how to play basketball today?"

Troy looked at Gabriella before looking at Adam, "Hey I promised I would one day right?"

Adam nodded.

"Well then you better get ready," Troy smiled, "because I'm going to be out there in about 10 minutes."

"Yes!" Adam grinned before jumping out of the bed and running out of the door but forgot something so he ran back in to say, "Thank you."

Gabriella giggled as she saw him run right back out of the room after that before Troy chuckled at her, "You taught that boy well."

"I wasn't going to have him growing up with no manners," Gabriella rolled her eyes, "even when my Mom was alive, I would always be the one to teach him manners. My Mom always told me that I would be a great teacher or mother when I grow up because of how I am with him."

"I agree 100 percent with your Mom," Troy smiled, "you will also make a good wife too because you will be able to keep your husband in line in which I have no doubt you won't."

Gabriella giggled before getting off the bed, "Well you better get out of here to get ready because you're in for a long day."

Troy smiled before getting off of Gabriella's bed. He looked at Gabriella who gave him a smile before he walked out to go into his room. When he went over to his dresser to pull out his everyday work-out clothes, he was thinking about what almost happened in Gabriella's room. This caused him to smile. _I'm going to make it happen._ Troy took off his shirt and threw it on his bed before placing his other shirt still thinking of the almost kiss.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Alright Adam," Troy smiled looking at the boy, "Show me what I just taught you."

Adam nodded as Troy passed him the ball. He dribbled it a couple times before looking up at the net, then bent his knees a little and took the ball with both hands on it, lifted it up and through it towards the net. Troy watched him with a smile and then watched the ball make a whoosh sound meaning it went nothing but net.

"I made a basket!"

Troy chuckled grabbing the ball as it bounces over to him, "Yes you did buddy."

Adam turned around to see Gabriella walking out to the backyard, "Briella did you see that?"

"Did I see what?" Gabriella smiled slightly knowing she did but wanted to make him do it again.

"I scored a basket!" Adam jumped around, "You missed it?"

Gabriella shrugged walking next to Troy, "Guess I did. How about you try it again?"

"Troy, can I have the ball back?" Troy smiled before passing the ball to Adam. "Watch Gabby."

"Alright I'm watching," Gabriella smiled as Adam got ready before she whispered into Troy's ear, "I actually did see the other shot."

Troy looked at her as she giggled looking at her brother. He just shook his head at her before looking at Adam as well. Adam did exactly what he did last time and then he shot the ball once again and it hit the net again. Gabriella started clapping when Adam cheered himself on.

"I'm going to try out for the basketball team in school," Adam nodded smiling, "well I would stay and play some more but I have homework to do. Bye!"

Adam ran inside of the house. Troy and Gabriella both looked at each other and then Gabriella just shrugged before walking over to the basketball. Troy smirks a little as he raised an eyebrow.

"You're not thinking about trying to get the ball in the net, are you?" Troy chuckled.

Gabriella turned to look at him, "Is that a challenge?"

"Yes…yes it is," Troy smiled walking up to her, "if you miss, I will show you how to really score a point but if you make it, I will never touch you."

Troy smirked seeing her eyes widened. Truth to be told, Troy really wanted her to miss because he doesn't think he can handle it if he couldn't touch her and he had a feeling, Gabriella wouldn't be able to deal with it either. That is exactly what was going through Gabriella's mind when she set up in position. There were questions running through her mind. _Do I miss just so that Troy can help me? Do I make it so he never touches me again? Meaning, no more hugs, no more cuddles when I really need him, and not even a handshake. Yeah I think this will be a good decision to make. _Gabriella smiled as she got ready to shoot the ball and it missed.

Troy secretly did a happy dance in his mind. Gabriella shrugged not really caring she missed so she looked at Troy. Troy put a smirk on his face which caused Gabriella to pretend to roll her eyes. Troy went over to grab the ball and walked over to Gabriella and placed it in her hands. Gabriella looked at Troy before taking the ball out of his hands.

"Are you ready to make a shot?"

Gabriella gulped a little nodding, "Yeah."

Troy smiled before turning Gabriella towards the net, then went behind her placing his hands on her waist whispering in her ear, "First, you need to relax or body."

Gabriella nodded feeling his hands on her waist which caused her to melt inside a little. She didn't know where this was coming from. Yes, she knew that she was starting to have feelings for Troy but this was making her go crazy. She shook her head to clear her head and to remind herself what she's doing.

"You ok?" Troy whispered and Gabriella nodded, "Ok now bend your knees slightly."

Gabriella nodded as she did so which caused Troy to smile and whisper while he moved his hands up her body to her arms, "Now hold to ball close to you and then I'll help you move your arms up to the net but you're going to have to let go of the ball yourself. Are you ready?"

Gabriella nodded still trying to keep her focus but it was hard since Troy Bolton was so close to her. Troy smiled before helping her arms and then they started moving the ball and Troy told her to shoot which she listened of course the ball went in. Gabriella smiled and so did Troy but he didn't let go of Gabriella. Instead he looked at the smile on Gabriella's face and did something that shocked the both of them.

Troy slowly moved one of his hands to move some hair out of the way of her neck and leaned down to place a kiss on her neck. Gabriella froze a little but liked the feeling as he kept kissing that spot of her neck. She then took a step to move her head towards him which caused Troy to smile at her. Gabriella smiled as well when she saw Troy lean in to kiss her lips. They both closed their eyes as their lips touched.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella smiled, "Maybe I should pretend I can't play basketball more often."

Troy chuckled as his arms were wrapped around Gabriella as her arms were wrapped around his neck, "You're a very good actress, Ms. Montez."

Gabriella giggled, "We should go inside. Adam might want some lunch."

Troy smiled placing a peck on her lips before letting her go, "After you."

"Why thank you sir," Gabriella giggled before walking towards the house.

Troy watched after her before he started walking towards the house as well. Gabriella was in the house when Troy made it to the door but before he walked in the house, he looked back out into the yard with a big smile on his face. _Perfect way to end playing basketball. _Troy kept smiling as he walked inside the big house.

**Well here you go. I hope you like it. They finally kissed. Ok I am in a very happy mood right now. Zanessa has been spotted a lot in the past weeks but they were spotted last night by E! with their best friend, Brittany Snow at a club. They said that they were inseparable throughout the night. This is good news but remember E! was the ones who started the rumor and also they kept trying to make other rumors up like the fact that Ashley confirmed it when really she didn't. Hopefully this is a real deal. But anyways back to the story. What do you think? What is going to happen next? I need some ideas for the next chapter. Please leave a review of what you think. Thank you.**


	13. Josh Richardson

**I want to thank for all the reviews, I got on the last chapter. Again, I got ideas for this chapter from ****hopelessromanticgurl. I'm actually excited for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to follow me on twitter – Zanessa411.**

**Chapter 13**

**Josh Richardson**

Troy smiled at Gabriella as they were sitting inside of his car, in the East High's parking lot. Gabriella agreed to let Troy take her to school. Troy insisted that this would be how things would be from now on. Troy drives her to school; they hang out during school, and maybe steal some kisses from each other, here and there.

Gabriella looked at him to see him smiling at her, "What are you smiling at, wildcat?"

"Just you," he kept smiling, "are you ready to go in?"

Gabriella looked at the school then back at Troy who gave her another smile as she nodded. Troy turned off the car before grabbing Gabriella's hand and kissed the back of it before letting go to get out of the car and then went around the other side to open the door for Gabriella. Gabriella smiled as she grabbed her back before stepping out of the car and waited as Troy closed the door and tossed his backpack on his shoulder before grabbing Gabriella's hand.

She looked at him, "Is this what you want?"

"Gabs, people know that we're friends again," he turned to look at her, "plus this time, I think I'll have all of my basketball buds back me up and if I have them, I have the rest of the school to so yes this is what I want."

Gabriella gave him a sweet smile, "Ok if you're sure, then I'm sure as well."

"Good," Troy smiled as he leaned in to give her a peck on her lips before pulling back, "let's go in now."

Gabriella nodded as they started walking forwards towards the school. To say that Gabriella wasn't nervous, would be a lie. She was nervous but it wasn't like the first time, she knew that she was going to have more people on their side and also knew that no matter what, Troy would be there for her.

Once they reached the door, Troy looked at her to smile at her before opening the doors. He let Gabriella walk in first before walking in and letting the door close on its own. Just as the door closed, people turned to see who just walked in. Gabriella saw that everyone turned to look at them but sighed in relief when she say them look away, two seconds later to go back in their own conversations.

"See, nothing to worry about," Troy smiled nudging Gabriella slightly, "I'll meet you at your locker?"

Gabriella nodded, "Sure."

Troy smiled leaning down to give her a kiss on her cheek which caused her to smile. Troy smiled at her before letting her hand go to walk towards his locker but not before he turned around to give her a wink. Gabriella giggled as she walked over to her locker.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy walked over to his locker to see some of the guys over there, "Hey men."

"Hey captain," one of the players said with a smile, "How's Gabriella?"

Troy smiled at the thought of her before opening his locker, "She's good."

"So she didn't move?" Zeke looked at Troy before seeing Gabriella over by her locker, "Guess now."

Troy turned to look at the guys, "She did move but right next door to my house with her little brother."

"So that means you're living together, right?" Jason looked at him confused which made everyone roll their eyes at him.

"Yes Jason, that means Troy and Gabriella are living together," Chad rolled his eyes before looking at his friend, "So um are you and Gabriella good?"

Troy saw that Chad wanted to know and make sure which caused him to smile, "Yeah Chad, we're good. Actually I think we're more than good."

"Why?" Zeke gave him a look, "are you two an item or something?"

"No," Troy shook his head before looking over at Gabriella with a smile on his face, "at least not officially yet."

Jason smiled, "As long as you make her happy because I'm not going through what Zeke and I went through those few months."

Troy chuckled, "Well if you guys help me to keep people off Gabriella's back and make sure everyone minds their own business, we'll be good."

All the basketball players that were by the locker looked at Chad waiting for his reaction and his reaction was to nod and put his hand out, "We're on it, captain."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella was at her locker taking out the books she need and placing her jacket in her locker. She looked over at the boys who were standing with Troy. It looked like they were talking about her which caused her to raise her eyebrow but then smiled when Troy looked over to give her a smile of reassurance. She looked back into her locker.

"Hey," a guy walked over to her and leaned against the lockers next to her facing her, "You're Gabriella Montez right?"

Gabriella looked at him and noticed that it was the captain of the football team, Josh Richardson who she knew hated Troy and Troy hated him, "Yes, that's me."

Josh smirked a little, "You know I was actually wondering something for a week now."

"What's that?" Gabriella felt a little uneasy around him so she looked back into her locker.

"Well for the past few weeks, I've been getting drugs from this guy but he ran out," Josh smirked, "so I was kind of wondering if you knew a way for me to get some."

Gabriella looked at him with a confused face, "What?"

"I mean you do know where I could get some, right?" Josh smirked, "You're father is Greg Montez, one of the top drug deals in the country. I would've swore you were in the business as well so here I am, wanting to give you some business, so what do you say? Can you get me some stuff?"

Gabriella turned fully towards him, "Where did you hear that?"

"Oh you don't know?" Josh chuckled, "My father is a lawyer and he is actually the one who was looking for you father. Wow, my father would kill me if he knew I was asking for drugs from the daughter of Greg Montez and also would want you to since you're in the business."

"I'm not in that business," Gabriella shook her head, "I don't know what you heard but I'm not."

"I know, I'm just messing with you," Josh chuckled, "I mean why would you do it when your father was doing it and he wasn't doing your mother. How does it feel to know your father wasn't the guy you thought he was? How is your brother taking it? Knowing his father was a liar basically his whole life? Oh and what about your Mom? Do you think she knew? But if she did, wouldn't she have done something about it and maybe, she would still be alive? Did your father ever show that he was sorry she died or did he just talk about work and do the work? Wow never thought there would be someone with a fucked up life like yours. I'll see you around, Gabriella Montez. Have a nice day. Oh and don't forget, you don't honestly think that Troy will stick around with you for long knowing that if your father did the drug business, that you wouldn't go into the business as well, right? Goodbye Gabriella."

Josh walked away from Gabriella with a smirk on his face. Gabriella watched him walk away from with tears in her eyes. She looked around to see some people looking at her. She thought about what Josh said and tried not to listen to him but those questions were running through her mind. She needed someone and there was only one person who could help her so she shut her locker, grabbed her bag and ran to the one person.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy was talking to the guys until he saw Gabriella running towards him with tears coming down her face and stopped right in front of him, "Ella? What's wrong?"

Gabriella looked up at him with tears in her eyes before running into his arms crying against his chest. Troy looked down at Gabriella in confusion but wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head. The basketball guys didn't know what to do but they stood there wondering what happened.

Troy whispered down to Gabriella, "Baby, what happened?"

Gabriella shook her head as she kept her head on Troy's chest. Troy sighed knowing she wasn't going to tell him. He looked at the guys and gave them a look of questioning if they saw anything. All of them shook their heads except one.

One of the guys said, "I saw Josh Richardson talking to her with a smirk on his face."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Troy glared at him knowing Josh probably had something to do with the crying girl in his arms but then calmed himself and gave a look to Chad, "Chad."

Chad nodded and looked at the four guys with him, "Let's go boys."

They all nodded before walking away with Chad leaving Troy and Gabriella. Troy looked down at Gabriella leaving a kiss on her head before looking around the hallway noticing some eyes were on them. He shook his head before looking down at Gabriella again.

"Let's go somewhere in private," Troy whispered to Gabriella who nodded.

Troy took Gabriella's bag and his bag and placed them over his shoulder as he kept his arms around Gabriella. They started walking, more like Troy walking and just leading Gabriella to where they were going.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Yo, Richardson," Chad found Josh standing at his locker with a few of his football friends.

Josh looked at Chad, "Hey what up man?"

"Don't what up man, me." Chad glared at him, "I hate you just as much as Troy hates you which is why I'm here right now. What did you tell Gabriella Montez?"

"Oh the Montez chick," Josh chuckled, "nothing, just telling her how great she was at the party. I mean really, did you hear that chick sing, man. She was like an angel."

"Yeah, Troy's angel," Zeke stood next to Chad, "and we know that's not what you said because why would she had been crying? Now you better tell us what you said or you will have to deal with Bolton and you know you don't want to mess with Bolton because I know for sure if you said anything that hurt Gabriella, he will kill you because I know that he's going to get her to talk and whatever you told her must have really hurt her and no one hurts Gabriella and gets away with it."

"Why do you guys care?" Josh chuckled, "Wasn't it just like last week that you guys wanted her gone or at least away from Bolton? Now all of the sudden, you're Montez's protectors? Let me guess, Bolton told you guys to come after me while he comforts that poor little baby who lost her Mommy and now her Daddy in jail. It's a sad story, really."

"Oh that's it," Chad didn't know what came over him but he knew he had to do it so he went up to Josh and pushed him against the wall holding him there and glaring at him in his face, "you do or say anything to Gabriella again, you will have me and the whole basketball team to deal with. I'm going to take a little easy on you right now but I swear, once we find out exactly what you said to her, we will be back and it won't just be the five us, it'll be with the whole team and captain. I'd be scared if I were you because no one will be able to help you and you can say goodbye to your football career once we're done with you."

Chad pushed him once more against the wall before letting him go and walking away from with the guys. Zeke and Jason looked at each other knowing they weren't in this alone anymore. Everyone was going to protect Gabriella now. Just one thing went through their minds. _What happened to Gabriella?_

**Ok I know you wanted the scene of Troy and Gabriella together but I thought I would wait for the next chapter so I knew what to write. So what do you think of this chapter. I'm actually happy with this chapter and I think the next chapter, I will be even happier. So yes, Troy and Gabriella aren't together yet but their getting there. So Chad is the new protector now, huh? Tell me what you think of this chapter and what you think will happen next. Please leave a review. Thank you.**


	14. The Fight

**Chapter 14**

**The Fight**

Troy brought Gabriella up to the rooftop. He set down their bags near the bench and was now just sitting on the bench holding Gabriella as she cried. He was so worried of what was going on through Gabriella's mind right now. Troy wanted to know what happened and what Josh Richardson has told her. He was going to kill him but he can do that later. Troy looked down at the girl in his arms and held her closer to him as she kept crying.

"Baby, its ok," Troy started rocking her back and forth while stroking her hair, "please stop crying. I hate seeing you cry. Baby, please."

Gabriella sniffed and tried to stop the tears from coming out of her eyes but they wouldn't stop, no matter how hard she tried. She wanted to stop crying. She knew there were worst things that people could say to her than what Josh said her but it hurt. It really hurt. Josh was heartless towards her, talking trash about her brother, father, and her mother. No one talks trash about her family no matter how bad things got with them. She only had her brother left and he talked about him too. Gabriella didn't know if she could stop crying but was trying her hardest to do so.

Troy sighed knowing it was going to be harder than it was. He knew Josh must have said something that really hurt so he was going to worry about him later. Right now, he had to focus on trying to calm Gabriella down so he leaned down and kissed the top of her head and started rubbing her arms slowly up and down as he whispered some comforting words in her ear.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

It was ten minutes later and Gabriella has calmed down. Troy was still holding her and she was still cuddled up to Troy. They haven't spoken a word to each other yet but Gabriella knew that Troy wanted to know what happened. She also knew that he would want to kill Josh once he found out what he said to her. Normally she would have a problem with violence but in this case, she would be ok if Troy wants to kill Josh.

Gabriella slowly pulled away from Troy wiping her tears and looked at him, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Troy shook his head as he helped wiping her tears and held her hand, "you want to tell me what happened?"

Gabriella bit her lip before she looked away from Troy who moved his other hand on her back and started rubbing it slowly for reassurance. Gabriella looked up trying to fight the tears that were already building back up in her eyes. She took a deep breath before looking at Troy who gave her a small smile. She nodded and started telling Troy what Josh said to her.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

The doors of the cafeteria doors barged opened and everyone looked to see who the person was making the noise. They were all shocked to see a very angry Troy with an upset Gabriella behind him with her arms crossed. The basketball team saw how angry Troy was and knew who he was looking for. Troy looked around the cafeteria until he saw his target and he had his hands clenched in fists and he went over to the football table.

The whole football team turned to look at him which caused Josh to smirk up at him, "Oh hey Bolton. How are ya doing this fine day?"

"Don't even try being nice to me, Richardson," Troy shook his head and slapped his hand on the table right next to Josh, "you know how bad I want to kill you right now."

"Awe why?" Josh put a bigger smirk on when he saw that Gabriella was still standing by the door before he looked back at Troy, "Is the baby still crying over her drug dealing daddy who's in jail? I mean, I get why you like her now, she was able to get you any drug you wanted which is how you started losing the games right? Because you were so high on drugs that the Montez's gave you, you didn't even remember how to play the game."

That's all it took for Troy to snap. He grabbed onto Josh's shirt and picked him up from his seat and pushed him across the room. Everyone grew in shock, they knew the football and basketball captains hated each other but they never knew they would fight each other. Now they were all wondering, what ticked Troy off? The whole basketball team stood up ready to join in on the fight because Chad already talked to the other team members. As they stood up, so did the football team. It was going to be an all blown out fight. Troy turned to look at the team and shook his head at them because he knew if the whole team fought, they won't be able to play the next game. So he told them to sit down and so did Josh as he stood up from the floor.

Josh then turned to Troy glaring at him, "Bolton, do you really want to fight me? Whatever I told the bitch is the truth and you know it."

"Don't ever call her a bitch," Troy went up to his face, "and you know nothing what's going on in her life."

Josh chuckled, "So her father isn't in jail because he was a wanted drug dealer? Her Mom isn't dead? Oh and her little brother isn't a cry baby who doesn't get the fact that he's twelve years old and has a fucked up life just like his fucked up sister?"

Troy punched him right then and there. He never got so angry before but Josh crossed the line. With one punch, he knocked him to the ground and he wasn't getting up. Troy was ready to go pound him in some more but the guys came up to him to stop him.

"Get out of my way," Troy glared at them, "let me get one more punch."

"Troy…" Chad made Troy look at him, "I know how mad you are at him right now but it's not worth getting suspended over or going to jail for murdering the guy. You need to relax before you scare Gabriella more than you already are."

Gabriella gave him a confused look before turning around to see Gabriella still standing at the door with her arms wrapped around her and tears coming down her cheeks. Troy sighed and knew he didn't want to scare her anymore so he nodded to Chad who motioned the guys to let him go. Troy looked at Josh who was glaring at him as he got up but he just glared at him before turning around and walked over to Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Ella," Troy whispered in her ear before kissing her forehead, "I know you don't like violence."

Gabriella looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Its ok. I know you were only doing it because you care."

Troy gave her a small smile before leaning down to give her a peck on her lips, "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I guess I'm going to have to get used to hearing that," Gabriella gave him a small smile, "What did he say to you that caused you to punch him like that?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," he shook his head, "it was a lie anyway."

Gabriella nodded but as Troy was going to lean down to give her another kiss, they heard some yelling and pushing going on so they both turned towards the middle of the cafeteria. Troy was shocked to see what was happening, the basketball team and football team were fighting. He sighed knowing this wasn't going to end well, yes he was ready to fight Josh but didn't Chad stop him? Troy looked closely and saw that Chad, Zeke, and Jason were all fighting Josh.

Troy turned to look at Gabriella, "He might've opened his mouth again."

Gabriella nodded watching the fight in front of her happening. She knew it was her fault because if it wasn't for her family, Josh would've never known and wouldn't have said anything to her. But then again, it sort of made her feel good to know that people were actually sticking up for her now.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

[ 3 minutes before ]

Josh stood up from the floor and smirked at the basketball team, "You know, you guys were smart to end the fight because you knew that I would've taken your captain down."

Chad chuckled as he went up to Josh, "You know you're not that funny. Bolton would've ripped your face off because he was so angry. Besides remember what I said, you don't want mess with him when he's angry, you should thank me. I saved your filthy ass."

"Saved me?" Josh chuckled as Chad started walking backwards away from and turned around, "you know maybe I should've just beaten the crap out of Gabriella when she denied selling me the drugs that I know she's selling because of her father."

This caused Chad to halt and turned around quickly glaring at him, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me," Josh smirked, "I...should've…just…beaten…the…crap…out…of…Gabriella."

Chad shook his head and ran up to him and punched him which caused the whole football team get up and started fighting with the basketball team. Chad and Josh were throwing punches at each other when Zeke and Jason went over to help Chad because they heard what Josh said. The whole cafeteria was in shock at that was happening. Some had their cameras out taking the video when the others were just sitting there in shock.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Coach Bolton glared at the players that were sitting on the bleachers looking down, not saying anything, "Staying quiet, are we?"

"Dad…" Troy looked up at his Dad.

"Don't start Troy," Coach Bolton shook his head at his son, "you didn't have anything to do with the fight, you were over by Gabriella."

Troy shook his head, "Dad, you don't understand. I'm the one that started the fight, actually no, Richardson started the fight by talking crap to and about Gabriella. Chad stopped me before it got worst so that's why I went over to Gabriella but then a few minutes later, that's when the big fight started. If you blame someone for the fight, blame me."

"No," they heard a voice and all looked up to see Gabriella walking in, "blame me. If it wasn't for my family, none of this would've happened. I should've just agreed to the whole moving across town thing. If I moved, Josh would've never said anything to me and everything would still be the same. So just blame me."

Coach Bolton looked at everyone with confusion written all over his face before looking at Gabriella, "Ms. Montez, you made the right decision in staying on the east side. Don't blame yourself for the boys losing control, they should've known what would've happened if they fought the football team. Yes it might have been your father to blame for all of this but you are not your father. You hear me? Don't let anyone make you think that you will be your father because you're not, neither is Adam."

Gabriella nodded as tears welled up in her eyes and she wiped her eyes because she didn't want the guys to see her cry. Troy was about to get up to hug her but his Dad beat him to it as he walked over to give Gabriella the hug that she needed. She need a father hug and Coach Bolton would be the only to be able to give that to her now. The guys were still confused at what they were talking about with her father but knew it wasn't their place to say anything and knew that they didn't need to know what was going on with Gabriella. As long as she was going to be ok and the girl that they were slowly starting to love, then that's all they need to worry about.

Troy smiled slightly as he saw his Dad hugging Gabriella. He did wish that it was him hugging her but he knew that she needed a hug from a fatherly figure. He wanted Gabriella back. He wanted the girl that he knew before all the drama started and he wasn't going to stop until he got that girl back, even if it's the last thing he does.

**Yeah, I'm not that happy with how this chapter came out. I had this big plan for the fight but I didn't know how to write it down but here is the next chapter. I hope you still enjoy it. So how is Troy going to try and Gabriella back the way she was? Tell me what you think will happen next. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	15. Family Fun Day

**Chapter 15**

**Family Fun Day**

It was Saturday morning and Gabriella was lying in Troy's bed with him. Troy has been awake for the past few minutes just watching the brunette sleep. He smiled as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her head before slowly getting out of the bed. Once he was out of bed, he turned to look at the girl and smiled.

"She looks so peaceful and happy when she's sleeping," he whispered to himself, "I wish she could be like this all the time."

He smiled once more before softly opening the door and walking down the stairs. Troy then walked into the living room to see that both of his parents were already awake which made him smile because then this would be the perfect timing to ask them.

"Morning Mom, Dad," Troy smiled as he kissed his mother's cheek.

"Good morning Troy," Lucille smiled, "Is Gabriella still asleep?"

"Yeah," Troy nodded, "Is Adam still asleep?"

Jack nodded, "Yes he is. I swear those Montez kids love to sleep."

"Yeah they do," Troy chuckled, "Uh do you guys think I could ask you for a favor?"

Jack looked at his wife and then back at his son, "Of course son, whatever it is, I think we could help you out."

"Well, remember when…"

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy was smiling as he walked back into his room and saw that Gabriella was awake, "Well good morning, sleepy beauty."

Gabriella gave him a small smile as she yawned and stretched her arms, "Morning."

"Did you sleep well?" Troy smiled as he went over to his dresser to grab some clothes.

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded as she sat up a little, "Going out or something?"

"Nope," Troy smiled as he turned around, "just going to get dressed as should you, then we're going to wake your brother up and we are going to have a family fun day."

Gabriella looked at him with a confused face, "A family, what?"

"A family fun day," Troy smiled as he walked closer to the bed, "we used to do it all the time when I was younger. It's when each of us decide what we want to do and we do it as a family. I get to decide, you, Adam, and then we have to do what the parents want. Sound fun right?"

"Uh sure," Gabriella nodded still confused but gets out of the bed anyway, "so what's your choice?"

"Oh no," Troy shook his head, "we don't tell each other until it's time for our turn."

"Yeah whatever you say, wildcat," she smiled as she went up to him and gave him a hug.

Troy hugged her back with confusion in his eyes, "What's this for?"

"Just a thank you for everything," Gabriella looked up.

"There's no need to thank me," Troy smiled as he leaned down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss before pulling away, "you never need to thank me."

Gabriella smiled as she pulled away and saw that Troy was shirtless and blushes a little. Troy noticed the blush and then looked down to realize that he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers. He just leaned down and kissed Gabriella's cheek before giving her a wink which caused her to blush even more.

"You know," Troy whispered in her ear, "you're cute when you blush."

"Stop it," Gabriella blushed even more as she pushed him and he just chuckled, "I'm just going to go change and then I'll go wake Adam up."

Troy nodded as he smirked. Gabriella just rolled her eyes as she left his room to go to hers. Troy just chuckled shaking his head as he started putting his clothes on.

"She is just too adorably cute," he whispered to himself and then realized what he said, "Did I just say that?"

His father peaks his head in his room, "Yes you did, son."

"DAD!" Troy groaned as he threw a pillow at the door as it closed quickly with a chuckling father behind it, "Better not tell anyone I said that, father!"

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Adam what do we have to do exactly?" Troy was so confused at what Adam wanted to do.

"I'll explain," Gabriella giggled, "we used to play this all the time with our Mom when we were younger. It's like tag except when you touch a tree, you're safe and you can't get tagged. But if you do get tagged, you have to freeze and if you move, you're out."

"How is this different than freeze tag?" Troy was still confused at what the difference was.

Adam grinned, "If you are frozen, you can't be free when someone tags you."

"What?" Troy was getting it and he couldn't believe it, "So if we're frozen, we have to stay frozen and not move a muscle? That's impossible."

"Exactly," Gabriella and Adam said at the same time.

Jack patted Troy's back, "So you ready to play son?"

"Uh sure," Troy nodded a little afraid because he can't stay frozen that long.

Lucille smiled, "Ok so how do we start?"

"Adam is the youngest, so he is the first one to be it," Gabriella smiled knowing this was going to bring back memories, "Ready…Set…Go!"

Everyone started running away from Adam who was running fast towards everyone. Troy and Gabriella both screamed as Adam was about to reach them but reached the tree fast and both held onto the tree. Adam groaned and turned around and saw that Jack and Lucille were nowhere near a tree so he ran after them.

"So how long does this game go for?" Troy looked at Gabriella with a smile on his face.

Gabriella smiled, "Until everyone is out because no one can stay frozen for long."

"But what's the fun in that?"

Gabriella giggled, "It's funny for the person who is it because they have to make sure the person does move and then sometimes when Adam is it, he gets in arguments with the person who did move. Oh and also it's also funny to see what kind of position someone is in when they freeze."

Troy gave her a look and Gabriella giggled, "Ok I don't know whats the fun in this is."

"I thought so," Troy chuckled.

Adam turned around after he froze Lucille and Jack, "Hey you spent enough time on that tree."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Now the family was riding their bicycles around town. This was Gabriella's idea. Next was Troy's idea and he brought along a basketball since they were going to ride to the park.

"You know, this is actually fun," Troy smiled as he was riding next to Gabriella, "way better than the freeze tag thing."

"Hey don't hate that game," Gabriella giggled, "just because you couldn't stay frozen for more than one minute doesn't mean you have to not like the game."

"Yeah whatever," he chuckled and started racing faster, "catch me if you can!"

"Oh you are so on, Bolton," Gabriella giggled as she sped up to try and catch up to Troy.

Jack and Lucille chuckled watching his son interacting with Gabriella. They looked in between them and smiled at Adam who had a big smile on his face meaning he was having the time of his life right now which is what they wanted.

Gabriella caught up to Troy, "Caught you."

Troy smiled as he reached over to Gabriella's handle and grabbed onto it so they were going the same speed and moved his bike closer to Gabriella's as he leaned forward to whisper, "Have I yet told you how pretty you looked today?"

Gabriella giggled and blushed at his comment, "I don't believe you have."

"Well then, you look very pretty today," Troy smiled as he leaned in closer to give her a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling away, "more like beautiful."

"Stop it," Gabriella giggled as she moved his hand off her bike and started speeding her bicycle forward, "now try and catch me!"

"Bring it Montez," he chuckled as he sped up.

"They are so immature," Adam chuckled as he sped up his bicycle, "Wait for me!"

Jack looked at his wife, "They are crazy kids."

"Yes but they're happy kids," Lucille smiled.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Foul!" Adam yelled at Troy who pushed him.

"No way," Troy turned to look at Adam, "that was not a foul."

"I had the ball," Adam went up to him and pushed Troy's stomach, "you pushed me, that was a foul."

Troy looked down at him, "Yeah well I'm older so I say that wasn't a foul!"

"They are arguing like they were born brothers," Gabriella giggled before standing behind Adam and placed her hands on his shoulder, "sorry Troy but my little brother is right, that was a foul."

"How would you know?" Troy then glared at her, "you don't even like basketball."

"I know some things about basketball."

"Whatever," Troy shook his head and looked at his Dad, "Dad tell them that it wasn't a foul."

"Sorry son," Jack placed a hand on his shoulder before taking the ball away from Troy, "it was a foul."

Troy nodded sarcastically, "Thanks Dad. I can always count on you."

"Don't mention it, son." Jack chuckled, "oh and by the way Gabriella, Troy thinks that you're just too adorably cute especially this morning."

Gabriella looked at Troy who turned in a bright red and she giggled, "Awe thanks Troysie."

"Dad!" Troy checked the ball hard at his father before looking at Gabriella and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Uh you're welcome?"

Gabriella giggled as she went around her brother to walk up to Troy and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "I think that's very sweet of you to say."

Troy smiled down at her and sighed in relief that she didn't freak out. Yes, he called her pretty and beautiful before but never too adorably cute and he was nervous of what she was going to think but to know that she thought it was sweet, was good for him.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Mom, do we really have to watch these movies?" Troy groaned as he sat on the couch next to Gabriella.

"Hey it was my choice this round," Lucille smiled, "it was time for something us girls could enjoy. You had yours and your father's basketball; it's time for something for the girls."

"Yeah Troy," Gabriella giggled as he glared at her, "sorry sweetie but I love Walk to Remember and The Last Song so just think of it this way, I won't have to make you watch it when we're alone, nah maybe I will."

"Ugh whatever," Troy rolled his eyes as he placed his arm around Gabriella's shoulder, "just so you know, if you cry, my chest will be open for you to cry on."

"Awe you're so sweet, Troysie," Gabriella grinned as she saw Troy shake his head at the nickname and she looked at Adam, "Hey Adam, you going to watch the movies, right?"

"I guess I have no choice," Adam smiled as he sat on the floor against the couch, "as long as I'm not the only boy who has to watch it."

Jack chuckled as he placed his arm around his wife's shoulders, "Don't worry Adam, you're not alone."

"Oh stop complaining boys," Lucille giggled as she pressed play on the TV remote.

Gabriella smiled as the movie started and got a little more comfortable with Troy. Troy smiled and kept his arm around Gabriella. _Maybe this movie idea wasn't so bad._

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy and Gabriella were now lying on Gabriella's bed. Gabriella was cuddled up to Troy as he had his arm wrapped around her. He rubbed her arm slowly up and down. Adam was in his room playing video games.

Gabriella looked up at Troy, "I had a lot of fun today and I think Adam did too so thank you."

"I told you, anything for you and Adam," Troy smiled down at her, "So um I was actually wondering something for awhile now."

Gabriella grew confused as she saw that Troy was nervous, "What's that?"

"Would um…would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Gabriella looked at him with a surprise face, well not really, she had a feeling that this was going to happen and was hoping that it was going to happen but never thought of the right answer until now, "I…"

**Ha-ha, cliffhanger huh? So what did you think of this chapter? I know it was probably a little boring but Bluebell140 gave me this idea of having the family to have a day together. So I hope you like this chapter. What do you think Gabriella's answer is going to be? Tell me what you think is going to happen next. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	16. The Answer

**I know a lot of you have been waiting for this next chapter to see what Gabriella was going to say so here it is. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 16**

**The Answer**

_Gabriella looked at him with a surprise face, well not really, she had a feeling that this was going to happen and was hoping that it was going to happen but never thought of the right answer until now, "I…"_

"I would really like to go on a date with you."

Troy looked at her with a smile on his face, "Really?"

"Yes really," she nodded as she leaned up give him a small kiss on his lips, "I would like to go on the date with you. I mean, you're sweet, you've been good to me and Adam, and I'm not sure if I could go through any of this without you. There is no one else I could picture going on a date with other than you. So yes really I would like to go with you."

Troy sighed in relief before giving her a kiss on her lips but then pulled away, "I was worried you would say no but then again I was also nervous that if I asked you, it would ruin everything between us which is why I waited so long to ask you. I know you've been through a lot, with your Mom dying, my friends being an ass, then you're father getting arrested…"

Gabriella shook her head and leaned in to give Troy a kiss to stop him from talking but then pulled back shaking her head, "Troy you talk too much."

"Sorry," he chuckled, "so you want to go to bed?"

"Depends," she smiled, "can I sleep in here with you like I did last night?"

Troy smiled and pecked her lips before nodding his head, "Of course you can."

"Then sure," Gabriella nodded placing her head back on Troy's chest.

Troy smiled keeping his arm around her as he used his other arm to put the blankets on them. He then placed his arm on her arm to rub her arm up and down. Gabriella smiled as she also had her hand on his chest before closing her eyes. Troy smiled again knowing she was slowly falling asleep so he closed his eyes and went to his own dream world.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Adam walked into the living room to see Gabriella on the couch, "Gabs, Sharpay is on the phone."

"How did you get my phone?"

"You left it in your room so when I was walking by, I heard it ringing so I picked it up," Adam handed her, her phone, "plus she's my cousin too."

"Yeah yeah Troy's out back playing basketball," Gabriella smiled knowing he would want to play too, "why don't you go play with him?"

"Sure I'll go just because I know you want to talk to her about boys," Adam smiled before walking out of the living room.

Gabriella shook her head before placing the phone up to her ear and started speaking into it, "Hey Sharpie."

"Hey Gabs," Sharpay smiled on the other side of the phone, "How's it going?"

"Pretty good, I guess," Gabriella shrugged, "What did Adam tell you?"

Sharpay sighed, "He told me everything that happened with your Dad. Well that he was arrested but not why he did. But he also told me that you guys were living with the Bolton's. How's that going? Aren't you and that Troy guy not friends anymore?"

"Well actually, Troy and I are friends again," Gabriella smiled, "well I don't know if we're only friends anymore since he asked me out last night."

"What?" Sharpay squealed which caused Gabriella to move the phone from her year for a few seconds, "Girl give me details. From the start, from where you guys became friends again, how everyone is treating you at school, and then how he asked you out. Damn, we need to talk more. I'm missing out on your life. We used to be like sisters and then you moved and now we hardly ever talk. Hold on."

Gabriella grew confused until she heard Sharpay yelling in the background, "Marcus Evans, we are moving to Albuquerque to be closer to the Montez family! I don't want to hear it. You miss them just as much as I miss them. Who cares for what the parents want? They're never home! You're my guardian! I don't care! I want to go to East High! Yes I hear you! Who cares for your loser of friends? Would you rather stay here with the losers or go live near your favorite cousins? Yeah that's what I thought! I love you too!"

Gabriella shook her head listening to the conversation that Sharpay was having with her brother. More like an argument that Sharpay was winning. As she was listening to them arguing, Troy and Adam walked into the living room. Troy gave her a look but she shook her head. He shrugged and just sat down next to her while Adam started playing video games. Gabriella was tired of the conversation so she decided to finally end it.

"Sharpay! I'm still on the phone!" Gabriella exclaimed into the phone, "You can yell at your brother later and what's this? You want to move here?"

"Ugh yes I do, I can't stand living here alone with that geek and besides we're missing each other, he misses you, he can live without his loser college friends," Marcus said something in the other room and Sharpay turned and screamed, "I heard that!"

"Why don't I let you go and let you and Marcus settle this?"

"No wait!" Sharpay talked into her phone, "You didn't tell me anything about what's been going on. This is what started this whole thing. I want to know!"

"Goodbye Sharpay," Gabriella hung up the phone and tossed it on the phone before crashing backwards into the couch, "Ugh! How am I related to that girl?"

Troy chuckled as he looked at Gabriella, "You're too cute when you're annoyed."

"Yeah well you may have to get used to seeing me like this because Sharpay wants to move here!" Gabriella crossed her arms, "She may be my cousin but she can be a big drama queen and if you were listening to that conversation, you could've seen that."

Troy chuckled again, "But she has her brother right?"

"Don't even get me started on him," Gabriella looked at him, "he's in college but still acts like he's in high school and when they're together, they argue almost all of the time. Then when I'm with them, I have to choose sides so I just walk away and let them keep arguing. It's crazy."

Adam turned around after he paused the game, "She's right. They are the crazy ones of the family especially at family reunions."

"What about their parents?"

"Aunt Jessica and Uncle Robert are business people," she looked at Troy, "they're rarely ever home so somehow Marcus became Sharpay's guardian."

Troy nodded, "Ok."

Gabriella smiled as he placed an arm around her shoulders. Adam looked at them weirdly but then turned back around to start the game again. Troy placed a kiss on Gabriella's cheek which caused her to blush a little. Troy chuckled at her cuteness.

"So when is this date?"

Troy smirked, "Oh it will be a surprise."

"Surprise?" Gabriella gave him a confused look, "But how will I know what to wear? How will I know when to be ready? How will I know what to do? The whole thing is a surprise?"

"Don't worry," he smiled as he gave her another kiss before whispering in her ear, "you'll see."

Gabriella shook her head but decided to let it go. Troy chuckled but knew this would be a good thing for Gabriella. He had a huge plan going through his mind, he just needed to get some people to help and he knew exactly the people to do it.

**I know this is short but I didn't know what to do for this chapter. So what do you think? Are Sharpay and Marcus really going to move to Albuquerque? Oh and I have a huge plan for the date and it will probably be the longest chapter for this story. So I hope you can get your excitement ready because you will love the next chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**


	17. The Day of the Date

**I know it's been awhile since the last chapter of Through Your Eyes but I didn't know how to set this chapter up but then I got the idea. I'm sure a lot of you will like this chapter, I know I will. I'm going to try to make this the longest chapter of this story but that is kind of hard to do when one of the chapters was over 4,000 words but it doesn't hurt to try, right? Well here goes nothing. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

**The Day of the Date**

It was a Saturday and Gabriella started stirring awake. She slept in her own room that night so she didn't expect to feel anyone against her when she did. Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room with a smile on her face. She sat herself up and did a little stretching before her eyes landing on something that was on her nightstand. It was a note. Gabriella grew confused as she reached over and grabbed it before opening it up and read it.

_Well good morning cutie =)_

_I know you're probably wondering what's going on and why there is a note on your nightstand, am I right? Of course I'm right, I'm always right. Well I have finally decided to let you know what our date is going to be like. Don't think I'm just going to flat out and tell you, because I'm not. I will be leaving clues for you to figure out what we're doing._

_For your first clue, I want you to go in your closet and find the outfit that has a red rose on it, then change into it, then go downstairs and someone will hand you, you're next clue._

_Have fun and I can't wait to see you in that outfit ;)_

Gabriella giggled as she placed the note on the bed before pulling the covers off of her. She then got up from the bed and walked over to the closet. She reached out for the knob and slowly opened it and looked through her clothes until she spotted the rose. First, she smiled and grabbed the rose, gave it a sniff before placing it on the table next to the door, then she turned back into the closet to grab the outfit that Troy picked for her to wear. She looked it over and remembered when she got this and it caused her to smile before she went into the bathroom to change. **(To see the outfit, go to my profile page)**

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella was changed and was heading down the stairs. She wasn't sure what to expect but knew someone was going to give her another clue, she just didn't know who. As she reached the bottom step, Adam stood in front of her which caused her to gasp and put her hand to her chest.

"Adam, don't do that," she shook her head as she moved her hand off of her chest, "What's up?"

Adam smiled as he held both his hands out in front of him with a note lying on top of them, "I was told to hand this to you when you are wearing your gold outfit."

"So you're the person, heh?" Gabriella giggled as she ruffled the hair before taking the note, "Thank you little buddy."

"Hey I'm Troy's little buddy," Gabriella gave him a shocking look, "I'm your little prince charming."

"Right," Gabriella giggled as Adam walked away from her which gave her a chance to read her second clue so she opened the note and started reading what it said.

_Ah I see you listened. Good girl._

_Now that you're changed and looking very fine, not that you're never looking fine but, ugh you know what I mean. Right now, I need to you to go to the kitchen and you're next clue will be there with a very special surprise waiting for you. I'm pretty sure I'll be getting a thankful kiss later from you or at least I hope I am. Now go go, you're surprise is waiting for you with your next clue._

Gabriella then looked at that note also confused but folded it up and placed it in her mini purse with her other note. She then stepped around the staircase before walking towards the kitchen. She had no idea what the surprise could possibly be. As she reached the kitchen, she walked in and saw two bodies sitting at the table, one with blonde long hair and the other one with short blonde hair. She grew confused because there were only two people she knew that had that blonde of hair.

"Marcus? Sharpay?"

They both turned around with a smile on their faces. Gabriella's eyes widened and to say she was shocked or surprised was an understatement. Marcus and Sharpay stood from their seats and each took a chance to give Gabriella a hug. Gabriella hugged both of them back before pulling back.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you that I wanted to move here," Sharpay giggled, "well here we are."

"I'm surprised," Gabriella looked at Marcus, "How do you feel about it?"

Marcuse shrugged, "I had to be ok with it and besides I'm going to love being close to my two favorite cousins so it's all good to me."

"Great," Gabriella giggled before looking around the room, "Aren't I supposed to be getting something in here?"

"Oh yes," Sharpay nodded before reaching for something underneath the table, "you have to read the note before I give you what I'm reaching for."

"Ok? Where's the note?" Right when Gabriella said that, Marcus placed a piece of paper in front of her face so she took it and unfolded it.

_I see you found your surprise. _

_I'm expecting a kiss from you later since I am the one that mostly set the whole thing up. But anyways, you probably don't want to hear about that. You want the next clue, right? Of course I'm right, like I said, I'm always right. Well Sharpay is going to be handing you a basket. NO PEEKING! When you get the basket, you will go out the front door and someone will be waiting for you with your next clue._

_Now say goodbye to your dear cousins and follow this clue. The faster, you do this, the faster you will see me._

Gabriella smiled before placing the note with her notes before looking at her cousins, "Well I guess I have to say goodbye to you two."

"Yes but not without this," Sharpay handed her the basket, "remember no peeking, orders from the boss."

"The boss, heh?"

"He's a cool guy, Gabs," Marcus gave her an approving nod, "don't mess it up."

"Goodbye Marcus," Gabriella rolled her eyes before grabbing the basket and walking towards the front door.

She didn't know who to expect when she opened the door but she opened it and was faced with the back of a person but she looked up and saw the hair, "Chad?"

Chad turned around with a smile on his face, "Ah there's the lady with her gold outfit and basket in hand. Are you ready for your next clue, Ms. Montez?"

"Did Troy put you up to play like a chauffeur act?" Chad shrugged before handing over her next note so she giggled before opening it up and reading what was next.

_I did not put him up to play that act. He wanted to do it all on his own!_

_But anyways, you're probably wondering why Chad is there in the first place when he used to hate you, right?_

Gabriella looked at Chad and he rolled his eyes, "I didn't hate you and if I did, I don't anymore. Keep reading and anything else that boy says is a lie and I'll kill him if said anything else."

"Don't do that," Gabriella giggled before looking back at the note.

_Again, but anyways he is here to drive you to a place. A place in which is still staying a secret. But you will find out soon. If everything is on schedule, you should have received this note at 11 A.M. so you should be here at noon. But when you get to the place, you will receive another note with a clue written in it. You may or may not find your destination right then and there. But remember I'm keeping my mouth shut until I see you._

_Now place this note with the others in that small purse, I know you're keeping them in and now grab the basket off the step and get walking towards the car and you're one step closer from the seeing the greatest guy you know or at least one of the greatest guys you know ;)_

Gabriella giggled before folding the note up and placing it in the small purse with her others. She then leaned down and grabbed the basket before standing up straight and looking at Chad. Chad gave her a small smile and held out his arm which caused Gabriella to giggle before accepting it as they walked towards the car. Chad let go of Gabriella's arm before opening the backdoor of the car which made Gabriella confused.

"What?" Chad looked at her, "I'm not allowed in front of your car?"

Chad shrugged, "The boss said to make this feel like a limo and you don't sit in front of the limo so I am having you sit in the back seat."

"Wow how much did Troy pay you guys to call him the boss?" Gabriella giggles before getting in the car placing the basket next to her.

"Honestly, he didn't pay us at all," he gave her a smile before closing the door and runs around the car to get in on the driver's seat placing his seatbelt on before starting the engine, "Everyone ready?"

She giggled, "Yes Chad, I'm ready."

Chad looked back for a quick look to give her a smile as he pulled away from the curb. Gabriella smiled a little as she watched her old house go by her.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"How much longer, Chadster?" Gabriella smiled at her new nickname for Chad.

"Just a few more minutes," Chad gave her a quick glance, "Gabster."

She giggled before looking out the window to watch trees go by them. Gabriella then saw a sign for a beach. She grew confused but then saw Chad drive a few more minutes until he parked by the curb. Chad turned the car off before getting out and runs around the car once again before opening the backdoor letting Gabriella step out of the car with the basket in her hand.

Chad closed the door and nodded to Gabriella towards the beach, "We need to walk a little and then you will be getting your next clue and then I'll be leaving you to it."

She nodded as Chad held out his arm and Gabriella smiled accepting it. She was about to give him the basket to hold but he shook his head and mouthed 'the rules' and she just rolled her eyes as he chuckled. As they kept walking, Gabriella saw a guy who looked like Jason. Chad smiled as they went up to the guy and he tapped him on the shoulder. Jason then turned around and smiled at the two.

"She's all yours," Chad smiled as he let go of Gabriella's arm, "Have fun."

"Thanks," Gabriella nodded as he walked away and she turned to look at Jason, "So you're the next guy, heh?"

Jason smiled, "I guess you can say that."

"So the note?" Gabriella held her hand out but Jason just shook his head and pointed over to a board that had notes all over them so she walked over to it and saw one that had her name on it so she grabbed it off the board and unfolded it to read it.

_So you see you're at the beach but still no sign of me?_

_I'm sure you're probably wondering where I am. Well you are closer to me than you think. For the next clue, you will have to find it yourself. You will get no help from Jason or anyone. You will know when you get to you. Now you just need to follow these steps:_

_Turn to your left and then take 200 steps (Yes, you need to actually count, I did), then, turn right and count another 250 steps, then turn left and you will see your surprise. You will need to place the basket on the ground which really is sand to give the sign for the person to come to you. When the person comes up to you and they ask you who you are looking for, you will need to say these words, "Love will come along and into the distance, I will see my knight in shining armor that I have been looking for out at sea." When you say those words, this person may bring you to me or bring you to another person who will eventually bring you to me or then again, I could just show you me, myself._

_Now go along and do your steps and have a nice walk along the beach, sweetie._

Instead of placing this note in her purse, she kept in her hands. She looked at Jason who nodded at her with a thumb up before walking away. Gabriella sighed and looked at the note again before turning to her left and walking the 200 steps making sure that she's counting correctly. She then looked at the note again before turning right and counting the last 250 steps, then placing the basket on the sand. This took her about 5 minutes. She couldn't really enjoy the walk along the beach since she was focusing on keeping up with the steps. As she was about to look at the note again, a man in a suit came up to her.

"Hello," the man gave her a straight face with no smile, "who are you looking for?"

Gabriella noticed his straight face before looking down at the note seeing what Troy wrote to her of what she had to say before looking back at the man, "Love will come along and into the distance, I will see my knight in shining armor that I have been looking for out at sea."

"Very well," the man nodded, "do you have the basket?"

Gabriella nodded to the basket next to her and the man smiled slightly before nodding to her to take it in her hand. Gabriella leaned down to grab the basket before straightening up again. The man gave her a smile before turning and looking back at Gabriella to walk with him. She nodded before catching up with the man. They continued to walk for a few minutes before the man stopped and turned to look at Gabriella.

"You will need to walk along that dock," the man nodded, "and you will see what is in store for you. You will be the one to finish the rest of this journey with no more clues from notes. It is all up to you to finish your journey."

"Thank you," Gabriella nodded before walking to where the man said to walk, as she reached the end of the dock, she saw a cruise ship which caused her to be confused, "What is this boy up to?"

Gabriella looked around and noticed that no one was around but remembered what the mysterious man said. It was all up to her to finish this so she stepped onto the boat with the basket in her hand. She didn't know where to go but she just started walking around the boat feeling like she was the only one on the boat but knew she couldn't be. As she was about to turn around and leave, the boat started to move which caused her to hold onto one of the railings.

"Ok so I'm not the only one on the boat," Gabriella looked around and noticed the sun was at the center of the sky meaning it was noon, "Ok its noon, where are you? I'm not getting kidnapped, am I?"

There was no answer. She sighed knowing she wasn't going to get one. She kept on walking on the boat until she saw that there were rose pedals on the ground. Gabriella looked around and kept seeing the pedals and kept walking until she saw a guy in a tux with a smile on his face. He held out his arm for her to follow. This caused her to look more confused but relaxed a little when she walked around and saw the back of a guy with brown hair, but he then turned around with a smile and a rose in his hand wearing a nice light gray shirt with dark gray pants. **(To see the outfit he is wearing, go to my profile page)**

"Have you found what you were looking for?" The guy gave her another smile.

Gabriella smiled before walking up to the guy placing the basket on the ground of the boat with a smile on her face, "I may have but who am I exactly looking for?"

"I think you're looking for your knight in shining armor that is out in sea," he smiled reaching the rose out towards Gabriella, "Am I that guy?"

Gabriella accepted the rose with a smile on her face, "Is this our first date, Troy?"

"I told you that I wasn't going to tell you anything," Troy smiled before placing his hand on her hips, "did you have fun wondering?"

"It was pretty fun today," Gabriella smiled placing her arms around his neck, "you know, I heard you didn't even pay anyone to do any of the things. Oh and I loved the surprise in the kitchen. How did you know?"

"Well I kind of asked Adam for their number and I talked to them about this plan, Sharpay was thrilled with idea which by the way, I think I'm on her good side and Marcus's good side, so they came here very quietly without telling you," Troy smiled, "everyone knew except for you. I had this idea planned since the day I asked you on the date. I wanted you to have fun. By the way, don't I get a thank you kiss from the lovely surprises?"

"I'll think about it," Gabriella smiled, "What's in the basket?"

He chuckled before letting go of Gabriella and walks over to the basket opening it up, "Oh just some food and drinks, I thought was needed for our eight hour cruise around the Gulf of Mexico."

"Eight hours?" Troy nodded, "How did you do this?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," Troy smiled before looking at her and looks at the guy who had the suit on nodding to him and music started, "I hope you like music."

She giggled before placing both of her hands on his right shoulder before leaning her body against his. Troy smiled before turning slightly and placing his arm around her waist. **It's almost like the scene at the end of Charlie St. Cloud on the boat. **Troy leaned in before capturing Gabriella's lips with his. Gabriella then took one of her hands away from Troy's shoulder and placed it on neck deepening the kiss.

Troy then slowly pulled away, "I hope this means that you will say yes to my question I have for you later."

"And that question is?" Gabriella gave him a small smile but he just shook his head, "you're not going to tell me, are you?"

Troy gave her a small smile, "Would you like to eat?"

"Sure," she gave him a small kiss on the lips before pulling away, "it's already for the best first date I ever had and it's because of you."

He chuckled, "Well I am the best."

Gabriella shook her head while rolling her eyes. Troy chuckled when he saw her face before walking slowly away from Gabriella and pulling a chair back away from the table that was set over by the end of the boat and Gabriella smiled before sitting down in the seat. Troy pushed the chair in before sitting on the other side of the table before leaning over to grab the basket and started setting up the table.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy and Gabriella were slowly dancing along the bow of the ship. Gabriella's head was in the crook of Troy's neck, she had one hand playing with his ear and her other hand against his chest near her head. Troy had his arms wrapped around Gabriella's waist and he was slowly rubbing her back up and down while he leaned his down to kiss Gabriella on her shoulder.

Gabriella slowly pulled a little away but not too much as she whispered, "What was the question?"

Troy smiled as he brought one of his hands to her cheek and slowly caressed it with his thumb, "You are so beautiful. You're the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. No one will ever compare to you. The question I want to ask you is if you would do me the honor of calling you my girlfriend?"

Gabriella gave him a small smile before pressing her lips against his. Troy smiled against her lips before squeezing her closer to him if it was possible. Gabriella's hands went up through Troy's hair as their kiss deepened. Troy slowly pulled away from the heated kiss stroking Gabriella's cheek.

"So is that a yes?"

Troy chuckled as Gabriella giggled nodding her head, "Yes that was definitely a yes."

"Good," Troy smiled before turning Gabriella around and wraps his arms around her waist placing his head in the crook of her neck as they looked out to the water watching the sunset, "this is definitely the best date ever."

Gabriella smiled leaning against Troy with her hands on Troy's arms that were wrapped around her waist, "You definitely know how to make a girl feel special, wildcat."

"Well you are special," he smiled before kissing her cheek, "special to me, Adam, my parents, Sharpay, Marcus, the guys at school now, and you are definitely special to your Mom."

Gabriella smiled before turning her head towards Troy, "Thank you."

"Like I've always said," Troy gave her a peck on her lips, "you don't need to thank me. I'm just doing my job and you definitely make it easy."

Gabriella turned her body to face Troy's again before placing her arms around his neck before leaning to capture his lips with hers once again. She could get used to kissing him.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Chad was waiting for the two over by his car. He saw the two holding hands walking towards him which caused him to smile. The date worked, Gabriella looked happy. Even though he wasn't so thrilled with her at the beginning, he was beginning to love her like a sister.

Troy held out his hand, "Thanks man for bring her here."

"Hey it was nothing," Chad shook his hand, "now are we a happy couple?"

Gabriella smiled placing her hands around Troy's left arm's bicep nodding, "Yeah I actually said yes to this lunkhead."

"Hey you loved the date," he chuckled placing a kiss on Gabriella's cheek, "even if I didn't have this whole thing planned, you wouldn't have been able to say no to me."

She rolled her eyes, "Big-headed."

Troy chuckled as he looked at Chad, "You think you could give us a lift home?"

"That's why I'm still here," he chuckled before opening the backdoor for the couple, "Oh we have to wait for Jason. He went to use the restroom, then we can leave."

"Of course," Troy rolled his eyes, "can't hire good help these days."

"Just get in the car," Chad pushed him playfully, "good luck with him, Gabster."

Gabriella giggled as she got in the car. Troy looked at Chad in confusion before getting in the car. He looked at Gabriella and mouthed 'Gabster' and she just shook her head before resting her head on his shoulder.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy and Gabriella were in front of Gabriella's bedroom door when Troy spoke, "Even though it's only eight o'clock, you need your rest, you had a long day."

Gabriella nodded, "Sleep with me?"

"Sure but this wouldn't be right if we didn't have the proper goodnight kiss," he smiled before leaning in capture her lips in a soft slow moving kiss before pulling away, "ready for bed?"

She giggled before taking his hand and opening the door before they walked into Gabriella's room. Troy placed a kiss on Gabriella's cheek before taking his outfit off and leaving him just in his boxers as he went to lie down in her bed. Gabriella smiled before going over to her dresser to grab her pajamas and went in the bathroom to change.

She then came out after ten minutes before walking over to her bed and lying down next to her now boyfriend. She cuddled up to him and placed her head on Troy's chest as he wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist. He leaned down to give her a kiss on the head before he closed his eyes. Gabriella looked up before placing a kiss on his chest and closing her eyes as well thinking about day she had. _Definitely, the best day of my life._

**I don't really like the ending but I liked the rest of this chapter. I'm happy how this turned out. This is now the longest chapter that I have written for this story. So what did you think? Did you like how Troy set the date up? What will happen next? Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	18. Matchmaker

**This is not going to be a long chapter. Just a filler until I get new ideas for it. Enjoy what's in this chapter which is probably going to be less than 1,000 words which is pretty short especially for me. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

**Matchmaker**

Marcus and Sharpay were in front of the school looking at it. They forgot how big it was when they were there to visit Gabriella, a month before. Troy and Gabriella were holding hands laughing at them as they went to stand next to him.

"Problem?" Gabriella looked at her two cousins.

"It didn't look so big when we came to visit," Sharpay shook her head, "Are you sure this is the same school?"

"Yep this is the same school," Troy chuckled, "maybe you didn't realize it was this big because you were too focused on seeing your beautiful cousin."

"Ewe gross dude," Marcus chuckled when he saw Gabriella's glare, "I'm just kidding cuz, you know I love you and you are beautiful."

"Better have said that loser," she giggled before looking at Troy who just shook his head before she looked back at her cousins, "Are you guys ready to go inside?"

Sharpay looked at her brother who just nodded before she looked back at Gabriella, "Sure."

Troy nodded before placing an arm around Gabriella's shoulders, as she linked her arm with Sharpay, and Marcus just stood next to his sister until Sharpay linked her arm with his. They started walking towards the entrance. Some people turned to look to see the two new people hanging out with Troy and Gabriella. The four of them ignored the people's stares as they walked into East High.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"So I'm in homeroom with you guys?" Sharpay looked at the couple who nodded, "Sweet."

"That means I'm going to be really the new guy," Marcus rolled his eyes, "I'm going to go find my locker and see if I can meet some people."

"Sure," Troy nodded, "but stay away from the football guys. We hate them especially their captain, right Gabs?"

"Right," Gabriella nodded and went to hug Marcus, "you can hang with us until homeroom."

Marcus shook his head pulling away from her, "I'll catch up with you guys at lunch and don't worry, just because I'm leaving you juniors, it won't mean I'll turn into a jerk. Love you girls."

"Yeah love you too," Sharpay rolled her eyes, "we don't really need you and besides I'm used to you leaving me when we get to school so go go and we'll see you at lunch."

"Whatever," he kissed Sharpay's cheek before walking away.

Troy looked at the two girls, "Will he be ok on his own?"

"Yeah, he'll be 18 in a few months," Gabriella giggled, "he's a big boy."

"Ok," Troy chuckled as he went behind Gabriella and placed his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder, "Want to go to your locker?"

"Uh actually I don't need to," she giggled as she leaned against him and saw a few of the basketball guys coming over, "Oh hey guys."

"Wow I see Troy's plan of you two being together worked," Zeke chuckled when he saw Troy's arms around her waist.

"Yeah it did," she smiled before she remembered Sharpay, "Oh right, Sharpay these are some of the basketball players, this is Chad, and you remember Jason and Zeke," she whispered into Sharpay's ear, "and Zeke happens to be single."

Sharpay looked at her and shook her head before looking at the guys, "It's nice to see you guys again and meeting you Chad."

"You too," Chad nodded.

Gabriella smiled when she saw Zeke looking at Sharpay and then whispered into her ear, "I think Zeke likes you."

Troy heard everything she was whispering and shook his head before backing away from her and taking her hand, "Excuse me guys while I take my girlfriend away."

"What?" Gabriella looked at him and whined, "But why? What did I do?"

"Come on," Troy started dragging her slowly away, "we'll see you in homeroom."

"Troyyy," Gabriella whined as she was taken away from her cousin and new friends until they reached far enough away from them, she looked at him, "Why did you do that?"

"I know what you're doing," he gave her a look, "no matchmaking."

"What? I was not matchmaking," Troy crossed his arms giving her a look, "What? They would be so cute together and Sharpay isn't the kind of girl to admit she likes someone so I thought I should help her out."

"Gabriella Montez," he kept giving her a look, "no matchmaking."

"But," he raised his eyebrow and she just huffed, "Fine but when they get together, don't tell me, I didn't tell you, I knew it."

"Sure sweetie, whatever you say," Troy chuckled as he placed his hands on her arms as she huffed again, "but let it happen on its own way. I mean look at us," she still wasn't admitting anything, "don't do that, baby."

"Whatever," Gabriella giggled before placing her hands on each side of his neck rubbing it with her thumbs slowly over it, "I'll try not to do any matchmaking."

"Good," he gave her a smile before placing his hands on her hips, "may I kiss my girlfriend?"

"Sure I suppose I'll give you a permission to kiss her," she giggled as she was pulled close to him, "oh wait, I'm your girlfriend?"

"Well duh," he chuckled before leaning in and kisses her lips, then turned her around to have her lean against the lockers as he deepened the kiss.

Many people walked past them and saw the two kissing. Some had a smile on their face and there was one person in particular that had a hated face on. They shook their head before turning around and walked away.

They whispered, "They won't last and I'll make sure of it."

**Uh-oh, who is this mystery person? Who do you think it is? What did you think of this chapter? I know it's very short but I didn't know what to do for this chapter except the whole matchmaking thing…lol…Hope you liked it. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	19. Lunch Confession

**Chapter 19**

**Lunch Confession**

Troy and Gabriella were holding hands as they reached Gabriella's locker when she spoke, "Do you think my cousins are doing ok?"

"We'll find out after you open that locker to put your books away and head to the one and only cafeteria," he grinned as he leaned against the lockers next to Gabriella's, "best part of the day."

"Oh really?" Gabriella closed her locker after grabbing her lunch fast smirking at him, "I thought it was doing your homework?"

"Funny Montez, really funny," Troy chuckled taking her hand as they started heading to the cafeteria, "you know, I would enjoy doing homework much more if we did it together, you know, you can be my tutor and I can be your disturbed student."

"Sorry Bolton," she looked at him, "I do homework alone but I can help you schedule your time. You know, when you have practice, when you can do your homework, then dinner, and when you can go to sleep."

"I like the way you think," he pushed her up against a wall near the cafeteria and lightly leaned against her while he whispered huskily, "you forget something to add to that schedule."

"Oh yeah?" Gabriella giggled knowing what he meant as she placed her arms around his neck, "what did I exactly miss?"

"Time with you," he smiled slightly, "I mean, we just got together and I think I should be able to spend time with my girlfriend."

"Hmm you know," she moved one of her hands up to play with his hair, "maybe your original idea was better because then we would spend lots of time together until either of us gets tired of the other."

"I will never get tired of you," he smiled before leaning in to capture her lips with his.

"Ewe, get a room," they heard Sharpay speak before giggling, "Aren't we getting some lunch? I'm hungry and I get cranky when I'm hungry."

"This is true," Gabriella giggled as she pushed Troy off of her, "let's head in."

Troy smiled taking her hand once again and lacing their fingers together. Sharpay saw this and smiled knowing her cousin was finally happy again and it wasn't just her but it was also Adam was finally happy. Troy has opened the door for the two girls receiving a thank you from both. As we closed the door, heads were turned their way but then were turned back once they realize who was at the door. Gabriella was a little surprised but she smiled.

"So do we grab food first or sit down?" Sharpay looked at the couple.

"I'll show you since my perfect girlfriend made her own lunch today," he smiled as Gabriella blushed, "you going to be ok getting to the table yourself?"

"Yes," she nodded adjusting her bag, "and I'm not perfect."

"In my eyes," he gave her a kiss on her cheek before whispering in her ear, "you are more than perfect."

Gabriella blushed even more before she started pushing him away, "Show my cousin where to get her food."

"Will do, my queen," he chuckled before walking away with Sharpay towards the lunch line.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she walked over and sat down at the table, "Hey guys."

"Hey Gabster," Chad smiled before patting the guy next to him in the back, "your cousin is awesome. If you have told me that he was a basketball, baseball, wrestler, and golf player. I would've been cool about you and my man, a long time ago."

Gabriella shrugged before looking at Marcus, "How's your day going?"

"Pretty well, East High isn't that bad," he nodded, "except that Josh Richardson kid."

"What did you do?" She knew there was a reason why he went off so fast that morning.

"Nothing," Gabriella gave him a look, "Ok fine. He was watching you and lover boy make out by the lockers and said you won't last long if he had anything to do with it so I just made myself known and sort of threatened him but not bad enough for him to tell authority. You should be cleared from him for now."

She gave him a smile, "Thanks Marc."

"Hey," he smiled, "no one messes with my family and gets away with it."

"So what's your friend Zeke like?" Sharpay looked at Troy as they were walking in line.

"He's into basketball, cooking, good in video games, nice guy," before he continued, he realized what he was doing, "Wait, you like him?"

Sharpay shrugged lightly, "He's cute."

"Wow maybe Gabriella should be a matchmaker," he chuckled grabbing a tray for himself.

"Speaking of my cousin," Troy looked at her confused, "she's been through a lot."

Troy nodded, "I know."

She sighed, "I don't want to see her get hurt again."

"I'm not going to hurt her," he shook his head whispering hoping she didn't hear him, "I love her too much to hurt her."

"You better not," Sharpay grabbed a tray for herself before realizing what he said, "Wait, you love her?"

**Cliff hanger! Don't you just love me? Yeah, I'm sure you do but you don't want to…lol…I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. What is Troy going to say to Sharpay? Does he love Gabriella? If he does, will he tell her? Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	20. You Have to Tell Her

**Chapter 20**

**You Have to Tell Her**

"_You better not," Sharpay grabbed a tray for herself before realizing what he said, "Wait, you love her?"_

Troy sighed paying the lunch lady before looking at Sharpay, "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Oh my gosh!" Sharpay squealed but then quieted down as she paid for her lunch and they walked out of the line, "You have to tell her."

"I don't have to do anything," he looked at her, "it's too soon to tell her and she may not feel the same and I don't want things to be awkward between us especially now since we're living in the same house."

"Why are guys such chickens?" She looked at him, "Gabriella loves you. I can tell. She wouldn't have stayed here if she didn't love you. Gabriella used to be known to run away from her problems instead of facing them and look, she's here facing her problems because she loves you. Believe me. I know my own cousin."

"I'll think about it," he said as they reached the table and Troy sat down next to Gabriella, "Hey my favorite people."

"Hey," Gabriella smiled at him, "What do you have to think about?"

Troy gave her a smile before lying, "Nothing. Sharpay asked if I would go see a girly movie with you this weekend."

"Really?" Troy nodded before she looked at Sharpay as she sat down between Zeke and Marcus across from her, "What movie?"

Sharpay's eyes widened a little bit before she looked at Troy who gave her a pleading look, "Oh…um…that movie with Vanessa Hudgens…you know, Beastly…yeah that's it. I've read the book and thought you like to see it with me and I just asked Troy if he would want to go too."

"Oh Beastly," Gabriella smiled, "I loved the book and was actually hoping to go see it so of course, I would go see it with you. Besides, I love Vanessa Hudgens. You know, a lot of people say that I look like her."

"Really?" Gabriella nodded at Chad who looked her over, "I don't see it." **(I got this idea from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody episode where they did High School Musical.)**

"Yeah neither do I," Jason picked her arm up and then felt her hair, "Yep, don't see it at all."

"Yeah well," Gabriella nudged Jason off of her, "I said people have said it, not lunkhead basketball players."

"Ouch Gabs, that hurts," Zeke placed a hand on his chest, "right here."

"You'll get over it," she rolled her eyes giggling, "But I'm telling you, I look like Vanessa Hudgens."

Sharpay rolled her eyes as she spoke sarcastically, "Yeah and I look like Ashley Tisdale."

Everyone at the table looked at her for a few moments before Gabriella shook her head breaking the silence, "So when do you want to go to the movies?"

"I was thinking," Sharpay thought about it until Troy mouthed to her, "How about Saturday?"

Gabriella nodded before looking at Troy, "Will you come with us? It's Saturday, date night and I think I should spend it with my boyfriend but I really want to see this movie."

She stuck her lip out and gave him puppy dog eyes and he groaned, "Fine."

"Thank you," she smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Troy gave her a smile before glaring at Sharpay who just shrugged which gave him an idea so he smirked as he looked at Zeke, "Zeke my man, why don't you join us? Give Sharpay some company."

Sharpay's eyes widened and then glared at Troy before Zeke shrugged, "Sure, I'll go."

She looked at Zeke a little shocked, "You will?"

"Yeah," Zeke nodded, "I mean, I wouldn't want you to feel like the third wheel with those two. Believe me, it's not fun."

Troy and Gabriella looked at him, "Hey!"

Marcus chuckled at their reaction, "You know, I think I might actually like it here."

"Why the sudden change, Marcus?" Sharpay looked at her brother.

"One. I get to see my two cousins. Two. I can make sure that no one hurts my sister," he looked at Zeke and then looked at Gabriella, "Three. I can just have fun and make fun of my sis and cousin as much as I want."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her cousin, "Whatever, as long as you're not grumpy like you were on the phone when Sharpay told me that she wanted to move here which I wasn't sure that it was actually going to happen. I thought Sharpay was just having one of her moods."

"I was," she smiled before nodding to Troy, "but then he called and then I really wanted to move here."

Troy shrugged, "I didn't know."

Chad chuckled at his best friend, "When do you know anything?"

He glared at him before throwing his roll across the table at Chad before putting his arm around Gabriella who looked up at him with a smile before looking down at her food and takes a bite from her sandwich. Troy then looked across the table at Sharpay who nodded towards Troy and mouthed, 'You have to tell her.' Troy shook his head and gave her a look before kissing Gabriella's head. Marcus saw this and was wondering what was going on between his sister and his cousin's boyfriend.

**Uh-oh Marcus thinks something is going on between Troy and Sharpay? We all know what's going on. So what did you think? I know, it's short but I wanted the movies to be in a different chapter and then I don't know. I'm starting to run out of ideas for this story but I don't want to end it since it is one of the longest stories that I have written. It is the longest on here but it isn't the longest on YouTube but I'm close. So do you think Troy will tell Gabriella that he loves her or will he be chicken? Is anything going to happen between Zeke and Sharpay? Are people really ok with the relationship of Troy and Gabriella now? Tell me what you think in a review. Thank you!**


	21. You Love Me?

**Hey guys. I'm starting to lose ideas for this story. I need some ideas because I don't want to end this story just yet because it's one of my longest stories that I have worked on. Please message me or put ideas in your reviews. Thank you and enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 21**

**You Love Me?**

Sharpay glared at Troy as she crossed her arms, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Troy gave her a small smirk but she kept glaring at him, "You were going to tell Gabriella and I just thought you would like some company and since you like Zeke, I thought he would be the best person to do so."

"I already hate you Bolton," she huffed while he just chuckled, "but since my cousin is crazy about you, I guess I'll have to deal."

He gave her a cute smile before patting her on the head, "Good girl."

"You did not just pat me like a dog!" Sharpay pushed his arm away from her, "I'm not a dog."

"Well you could've fooled me," Troy chuckled, "Sharpay is a dog right?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "It's spelt differently, moron."

"Woh," they turned and saw Marcus walking towards them, "and here I thought you two were secretly during but I guess not since my sister just called you a moron."

Troy chuckled but then realized what he said, "Woh secretly dating? I wouldn't cheat on Gabriella and besides your sister has her eyes on someone else."

"Bolton!"

Marcus shook his head before looking at Sharpay, "Who's the guy? Do I know him? He better treat you right or I'll kill him."

"Ugh thanks Bolton," she glared at him again before looking at Marcus, "You don't need to know, you may know him, and if he didn't treat me right, I wouldn't like him, now would I?"

"I don't know," Marcus shrugged then looked at them still confused, "Why were the two of you so weird at lunch before? It was like you two are hiding something."

Troy saw Sharpay's face, "Don't do it."

"You told him about me," she gave him a smirk before looking at her brother, "Troy is in love with our lovely cousin and he's too chicken to tell her."

"Is that true?" Troy sighed and nodded, "Dude you got to tell her. She loves you so I don't know why you're so worried."

Sharpay smiled, "That's what I told him."

"And I told you that I would tell her when I thought the time is right."

"Tell you what?"

The three of them turned around to see Gabriella standing there looking at them confused but then Marcus spoke up, "Troy wanted to tell his Mom that he was no longer failing math."

Troy looked at him like he was crazy but Marcus just shrugged so Troy looked at Gabriella, "Yeah I uh don't want to give her a heart attack because she would be shocked."

Gabriella didn't believe what they were saying so she shook her head laughing slightly, "Alright come on, what's really going on?"

"You don't believe us?" Gabriella shook her head and Sharpay sighed, "I knew you wouldn't but uh yeah I got nothing."

Troy sighed and walked up to Gabriella leaning down placing a kiss on her lips. Gabriella was surprised at first but then placed her arms around his neck. Sharpay and Marcus looked at each other before walking away. Troy pulled away and leaned his forehead on hers.

"Come with me somewhere?"

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked in them, "But last period…"

"Skip it," she looked at him shocked, "Please? I want to show you something."

She saw his begging eyes so she smiled placing a kiss on his lips before nodding. Troy smiled before pulling away from Gabriella taking her hand. They started walking down the hall. Gabriella looked at him a little confused of where they were going. He looked down and gave her a reassurance smile before looking forward and they continued walking. Troy then turned them left down a different hall before walking forward some more before turning towards a door. She gave Troy another confused look but he just nodded to the door and she let go of his hand before walking towards the door and opened the door and saw stairs there so she walked up the stairs and looked around surprised. She has never seen anything more beautiful in her life. It was the rooftop garden. Troy smiled as she looked around and walked up to her wrapping his arms around her from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Gabriella leaned her body against Troy's and placed her hands on his hands, "I love it. How did you find this place?"

Troy shrugged slightly, "One day I was just walking the halls and I found the door and decided to walk through it and here I am. I come here when I wanted time alone, away from things, so I am now sharing it with you since now you and I are the only ones that know about this place other than the garden club."

"I feel honored," she gave him a kiss on his cheek, "but what made you want to show me right now?"

He pulled away from her and turned Gabriella around before taking her hands, "Sharpay and Marcus have told me that I should tell you this because they say that you feel the same way. But I was nervous because I didn't want to make things awkward between us if they you didn't feel the same way. Also I wanted to tell you this in a special way or at least somewhere special so I just thought about the roof garden and I didn't want you to think that we were hiding something from you because I've heard what happened to couples who hide things from each other. They lose trust in each other and god, I don't know what I would do if you ever lost trust in me. Oh my God, I'm rambling. I've never felt this nervous before."

Gabriella giggled before squeezing his hands for comfort, "Whatever you have to tell me, I'm sure it's not that bad and if my cousins believe that I will feel the same then I guess I will since they know me so well and I could never lose my trust in you. Troy I stayed here because I did trust you so please tell me because you're starting to freak me out here."

"Ok ok," he gave her a small chuckle before he took a breath, "Gabriella, you're the most beautiful girl in the world and I can't believe that you are mine and only mind. I hope you stay mine for a long time, if not forever, but at least a very long time. You know what? Forget that. I want you to be mine forever. I care about you, you make me feel different. You shine the room every time you step into one especially my room. I know, I may sound like I'm proposing you, but believe me I'm not. That speech may be much longer and more nerve-wrecking but anyways, you can come to me whenever you need and I know that if I ever need you, you will be there for you. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Gabriella Montez, I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. I think I fell in love with you the moment my basketball landed in your backyard or even in the hallway when I first laid eyes on you. But all I know is that I love you right here, right now and I know it's soon in our relationship but it's the way I feel and I just had to tell you."

Gabriella felt tears in her eyes, "You love me?"

"Yeah," he nodded caressing her cheek and wipes a tear away with the pad of his thumb, "I know you probably don't feel the same way yet but I just…"

Before Troy could finish what he was going to say, Gabriella pulled him into a passionate kiss which caused him to be shocked at first but then he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Gabriella moved her hands up through his hair deepening the kiss showing all the passionate that she had for him. She then slightly pulled away giving him a smile and moved her hands slowly through his hair and rubbed his ear in with one of her hands.

"Do I have to say it after that?"

Troy chuckled slightly, "I think that showed me how you felt but I don't know, I guess it would be nice to hear it actually come out of your mouth."

"Well then," she gave him a smile, "I love you Troy Alexander Bolton."

Troy smiled before leaning down to capture her lips in another passionate kiss. This was definitely the way they were going to show their love for each other. Nothing was going to break them up at this point and they both knew it. They had each other and that's all they needed.

**Hmm I may have a chance to come up with an idea for the next idea but I am open up for other ideas because I do need them to keep this story going. I hope you liked this chapter. Are you happy that he told her that he loved her? Don't you love the Troy and Sharpay brother-sister relationship they have going? It's always good to have your cousin who also happens to be your best friend to get along with your boyfriend. Believe me, I have experience with my sister's boyfriends and now her fiancé…lol...But anyways I hope you liked it. Please leave a review. Thank you! **


	22. Double Date

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I think the next chapter will have drama in it. I will use one of the ideas that I got from one of my reviewers. We'll see which one I will. This chapter may be short. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

**Double Date**

"Is Zeke as nice of a guy you and Troy both have said?" Sharpay looked at Gabriella who was looking at herself in the mirror.

Gabriella turned around to give her cousin a look, "If he wasn't, do you really think I would be friends with him? Besides you've known him for the past week and he has been nothing but a gentleman."

"Ok ok," Sharpay nodded but then sighed, "I just don't want this to be like a pity date because he felt bad that I was going to feel like the third wheel."

"Believe me, it's not," Gabriella shook her head, "ever since I moved here, I have never seen Zeke look at girl like he looks at you. Troy also said the same thing."

Sharpay rolled her eyes playfully, "Of course lover boy said that."

"Why don't you like him?"

"Who said I didn't like him? Gabriella gave her a look, "What? I like him. I think he's good for you and he gets along with Adam so everything is good. I just like messing with him especially after he told Marcus that I had my eyes on someone and got Zeke to come with us tonight. Oh and also the fact that he was too chicken to tell you that he loved you because he was so worried that you didn't feel the same."

"It was cute at how nervous he was," Gabriella giggled, "but it also felt nice to know that he loved me."

"Awe glad you think so babe," the two girls looked at the door to see Troy leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his face, "Zeke just got here. You ladies ready?"

Gabriella looked at Sharpay who shrugged before standing up and she looked back at her boyfriend, "Yeah, we're ready."

Troy smiled as the girls walked over to him. He let Sharpay walk by him but he stopped Gabriella. She gave him a confused look until he leaned in to kiss her lips. Gabriella smiled against Troy's lips before moving her hands onto his chest.

Troy slowly pulled back and gave her a smile, "I just wanted to give you a kiss before we join those two."

"I had a feeling," she giggled before pecking his lips, "I love you."

"God I love hearing you say that," he chuckled, "I love you too."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Sharpay looked at Gabriella, "That movie was so good."

"I agree," Gabriella nodded, "Vanessa really put her acting chops to work."

"She did," Sharpay then sighed, "Too bad her and Zac broke up. They were like the perfect couple."

"They were like the only true Hollywood couple," she shrugged, "but you never know, anything can happen in the future. It's not like they just stopped loving each other like that, plus they are still friends."

Sharpay nodded, "This is true."

Troy and Zeke looked at the two girls in shock. They couldn't believe they knew so much about a Hollywood couple. Actually they could believe that, they couldn't believe how much they could talk. The girls felt eyes on them so they looked at the guys giggling.

"What are those faces for?" Gabriella finally asked the two boys.

Troy shrugged, "We couldn't believe that you girls could talk so much and so fast."

"We're girls," Sharpay shrugged, "we have no control over that. It's just who we are."

Zeke chuckled, "I'm glad we can control it."

"Same here," Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulder and leaned down to kiss her ear and whispered, "I love you so much that it's so hard to stop myself from kissing you."

Gabriella giggled as she laced her fingers with Troy's hand that was around her shoulder before whispering, "You'll be fine."

Troy groaned playfully before turning towards her taking his arm away from her shoulder placing it on her hip. He then placed his other hand on her other hip pulling Gabriella close to him. She giggled placing her hands around the back of Troy's neck. Troy smiled before closing his eyes and leaned down to capture the lips of his girlfriend's. Gabriella then closed her eyes as her hands started to move around his head. The two of them didn't care who was around them and also didn't care that there were two disgusted friends watching them.

Sharpay looked at Zeke, "Thank you for being here with because I don't think I would be able to handle that all night."

Zeke chuckled before placing his arm around Sharpay's shoulder turning her away from the couple. Sharpay was shocked that Zeke put his arm around her but it didn't bother her one bit. Zeke smiled as they started walking down the street.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

The four of them were now standing on the front porch of the Bolton residence. Of course Troy and Gabriella just pecked each other's lips before saying bye to Zeke and they walked inside the house leaving him and Sharpay alone.

Zeke smiled looking at Sharpay, "I had a nice time tonight."

"Me too," she smiled, "thanks again for keeping me company."

"I couldn't picture a better way to spend a Saturday night," he smiled before leaning down and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear, "we should most definitely do it again only alone next time."

Sharpay looked at him as he pulled away with a smile. She gave him a smile as he started walking backwards off the porch. She watched as he got to his car and he waved to her before driving off. Sharpay squealed slightly before going inside the house that she was staying for the night in with one thing on her mind, _Thank you Troy and Gabriella._

**So what did you think? Loved it? Hate it? Be honest. Also could you give me some other ideas because after I use some of the ideas you have given me, I will be blocked again but actually hmm maybe not. We'll have to see how things go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	23. He Escaped

**Hey everyone. I know my next chapter should have been Love in the Game but I'm not exactly sure what to write for the next chapter so I'm going to write a new chapter for Through Your Eyes. Oh and before I begin the chapter, I was wondering how many of you would like me to bring back Love Happens and True Love? I have been thinking about doing some more chapters for both of them meaning more stories for me to work on. But anyways, let me know in a review what you think and if you have any ideas for them. The idea for this chapter and the next chapter came from Bluebell140 and hopelessromanticgurl so I want to thank them for their ideas, I mixed them together. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, it may not be long but like I always say, I never know until I start writing…lol…Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23**

**He Escaped**

Troy and Gabriella were in the living room watching some television when they heard the door open and then it slammed followed by footsteps running up the stairs. Troy looked at Gabriella who looked confused but then sighed as she got up and Troy was about to get up as well but she shook her head before walking out of the living room and up the stairs towards her brother's room. As she stood outside of the door, she heard movements in the room then some loud noises that make her flinch.

Gabriella decided that it was time to knock on the door, "Adam?"

"Go away."

She sighed before trying again, "Do you want to talk?"

"I said," he opened the door glaring at her, "go away."

Adam then slammed the door in Gabriella's face. She was shocked; the last time he acted like this was when their Mom died. She didn't know what was wrong but she hoped to find out but she did what her brother wanted and walked away, going back down the stairs and into the living room plopping down next to Troy again and he looked at her.

"What's up?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "he told me to go away twice and slammed the door in my face. The last time he was like this was when our Mom died."

Troy placed his arm around Gabriella's shoulder, "Do you think I should try?"

Gabriella looked at him, "You can try but I wouldn't guarantee anything."

"We'll see," he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek before getting up and walks upstairs and knocked on Adam's door, "Hey buddy, could we talk?"

Adam stood on the other side of the door, "I told Gabriella to go away so I'm going to tell you the same. Go away!"

"Come on buddy," Troy sighed, "let's just talk. Guy to guy."

The door then slowly opened which caused Troy to smile hopefully and then Adam nodded his head so Troy walked in the room. Adam then closed the door before turning around as he sat down on his bed and Troy sat down on one of the chairs that was in Adam's room. The two guys started talking to each other.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"What do you mean he's not there anymore?" Marcus screamed into the phone, "No…I don't want to hear it…He's not going to get near them…You know what you're going to do? You're going to do your job and find that son of a bitch…Yes I just cursed at you…Don't tell me to calm down…This just puts people who I love in danger and not just them but me too…I told you that I will not calm down until that guy is found...You better find him or I'll sue…Goodbye!"

Marcus hung up the phone angry and threw the phone onto the couch. Sharpay walked down the stairs slowly knowing that her brother was mad after hearing him screaming into the phone. He turned to see her walking down the stairs and tried to calm his anger down.

"Marc?" She was a little scared to talk to him, "What's wrong?"

He sighed putting his hand through his hair, "He escaped."

Sharpay was confused at first who he was talking about but then she realized who and her eyes widened in shocked. She couldn't believe her ears. This wasn't supposed to happen, things were finally getting really good. Everyone was happy and now this could ruin everything.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy closed Adam's door as he walked out of his room knowing what was wrong. He took a breath before walking down the stairs and into the living room seeing that Gabriella was still watching what they were watching before. Troy walked over to the couch and took a seat next to her which caused her to look at him with questioning eyes.

"Did he talk to you?" Troy nodded his head, "Well what's wrong with him?"

Troy took another breath before telling her exactly what Adam has told him. Gabriella's eyes widened slightly as he kept telling what was wrong. She sighed knowing this was probably going to happen eventually but didn't know that it was going to come already. This caused her to think about what they were going to do about this, but then she got an idea and looked at her boyfriend telling him her idea. Troy then smiled at the idea before placing a kiss on her cheek.

**So what did you think? I know both Bluebell140 and hopelessromanticgurl probably know what is going to happen next, well not really, because I'm putting a BIG twist on both of their ideas. Of course I had to do something big, I haven't done one in awhile but get ready for it. I hope you liked this idea. What do you think is going to happen next? What exactly is the twist going to be? (You have no idea or do you? You will be shocked, I promise you) Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	24. School Function

**Hey. Ok so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm not sure how long it is but it could be long. I have written in my notebook and it took almost three pages up but there are big parts in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 24**

**School Function**

"Are we going the right way?" Gabriella looked at Troy who was driving.

He shook his head, "Gabriella Anne Montez, I have already told you that I know where I am going since will I went to this school when I was his age."

"Ok ok," she shrugged, "I was just checking since this is important to my brother. I want to be there on time to support him."

"I know," Troy glanced at his girlfriend before looking back on the road, "Do you think he will be mad at me?"

Gabriella looked at him confused, "Why would he be mad at you?"

"Because I told him that it was just between us guys."

"He won't be mad," she shook her head, "well maybe at first but he doesn't hold grudges for long especially if it is for a good reason. Actually, I think he will be happy that we are there. I did wish he had told me because I would've understood but at least he told someone and now he will have someone to be there for him."

Troy smiled, "I hope you're right because I wouldn't want to lose my basketball buddy."

She rolled her eyes, "You won't. He may try to be mad at you but he can't do it for long. It's kind of funny watching him to try to be mad. My parents and I always used to bet each other of how long he can stay mad for. Of course, I always won. That kid made me a lot of money to add to my allowance."

Troy chuckled as he nodded his head to the building in front of them, "There it is."

Gabriella looked forward to see a school building. She smiled knowing this was where her little brother goes to school and was giving a speech tonight as well as some of his classmates. She wanted to be there for Adam since her parents couldn't.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Next up is Adam Montez," the teacher smiled before walking to the side of the stage.

Adam slowly stood up with papers in his hand and walked to the microphone that was in the center of the stage. He looked around in the audience and sighed knowing that he had no one there for him. But then the back doors opened, Troy and Gabriella walked in seeing Adam on stage which caused him to smile widely as they sat down in two empty seats. They smiled up at him and Troy nodded to him holding his thumb up.

Adam took another breath before beginning, "If I had to choose one person who I look up to or admire, it would have to be my sister, Gabriella."

Gabriella looked shocked up at the stage before looking at Troy who had a smile on his face causing her to whisper, "You knew?"

Troy just nodded his head before they looked back at the stage as Adam continued, "The reason why I chose Gabriella is because no matter what happens, she thinks of others before herself. Five months ago, our mother has passed away and it was hard on both of us. Gabriella didn't want to show me her tears but I knew she was hurting as much as I was or even more. Our Mom was more of a best friend than a mother to her but she tried to stay strong for me when she passed. When we moved to Albuquerque, our father spent less time at home because of work. Gabriella took on three roles, a sister, a mother, and a father to me. I knew it must have been tough for her but she never complained. After our father was arrested, we had to move and were going to move across town to the west side but then the Bolton's, our neighbors took us in which caused Troy, who is like my big brother and Gabriella to start dating. I was happy because I knew we were finally going to have a chance to be a normal family again giving Gabriella a break and to be a teenager again. I'm glad we met Troy because if we haven't, who knows where we would be right now. Gabriella deserves the best and I think he is the best for her. She has been through so much that she deserves everything she gets. I love my sister and couldn't ask for a better one. This is why I chose my sister, Gabriella to be the person I looked up to and admire. Thank you."

Gabriella had tears in her eyes as she started clapping along with everyone else in the audience. Troy smiled putting another thumb up to Adam who smiled before sitting back down in his seat. Troy then looked to his side to see the tears so he placed his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to him. Gabriella placed her head on his shoulder.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"You did good kid," Troy gave Adam a high-five, "I think you had all the women in there crying especially your sister."

"I was not crying," Gabriella nudged Troy with her elbow before giving Adam a hug, "That was a great speech, Adam."

"Thank you," he pulled away from Gabriella and looked at her, "I can't believe you came."

"Well Troy came up with the idea knowing how you felt," she smiled, "you should have told me."

Adam shrugged, "I didn't want to bother you with it. You have better things to do."

"Adam, nothing is better or more important than you," she opened her arms again, "Come here."

Adam smiled before walking into Gabriella's arms placing his arms around her torso. Troy smiled at the two and started feeling left out so he placed his arms around the both of them which caused Gabriella and Adam to laugh as he did so.

They were interrupted when they heard a chuckle, "Well isn't that sweet."

Gabriella turned to see the person and was in shock, "Danny?"

Adam then saw the person standing next to the one guy, "Dad?"

**Uh-oh. What's going to happen? Who is Danny? Didn't you think the speech that Adam gave was sweet? Will Marcus and Sharpay tell Gabriella that someone they knew escaped from jail? Was Danny or their father the ones Marcus was talking about? What do you think will happen next? Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	25. You Killed Your Brother

**Hey ok so I know Crossroads should be the next story I work on but I have changed my mind about going in order of what to write…lol…I never keep the same decision when it comes to stories. Just ask my YouTube viewers when I used to do them. So I can't believe how many reviews I got on the last chapter. I thought I was losing reviews but then the last chapter got into the double digits. I should do cliff hangers more often…lol…Oh I realized I made a mistake in one of the chapters saying Marcus was in college, he is not in college, he is a senior when Gabriella and them are juniors. So here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 25**

**You Killed Your Brother**

_They were interrupted when they heard a chuckle, "Well isn't that sweet."_

_Gabriella turned to see the person and was in shock, "Danny?"_

_Adam then saw the person standing next to the one guy, "Dad?"_

Troy stood confused as Gabriella shook her head, "What are you doing here? You're both supposed to be in jail."

"Well you see sweet cheeks," Danny smirked a little, "I have friends who helped me escape and of course I couldn't leave your Daddy alone, now could I? So I had him come with me. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"How can I be happy?" She shook her head again moving Adam behind her, "I never want to see you again after everything you put everyone through. Your parents, your brothers and your sister, even us. No one wants you around, you deserve to go rot in jail."

"Brothers?" Danny chuckled, "I only have one brother."

Gabriella crossed her arms glaring at him, "Yeah because you killed Max."

"I didn't kill him," he shook his head with a small smirk on his face, "he wanted to go into the ocean, I didn't."

"Yeah and you didn't push him right?" she scoffed a little, "He had a life going for him. Max was taking care of Marcus and Sharpay when your parents weren't arm when you were across the country, doing God knows what. Max was going to NYU, he had a great future ahead of him and you took that away from him. You took Marcus and Sharpay's only real brother away from them. You took my best friend away from me."

"Best friend?" Danny walked up to her crossing her arms, "I was your best friend. You said that I was your favorite cousin. I was always the one you could go crying too. I was the one that had the life going for me not him. He was a loser that yeah did take our stupid siblings under his sleeves. Who is doing it now? Oh yeah, Marcus is taking care of him and Sharpay. I was their brother so don't tell me that I took their only real brother away. I gave them everything."

"You gave them nothing," Gabriella pushed him away from her, "you used to be my best friend before you became a jerk five years ago leaving. You were 21 fucking years old and you acted like a child who wasn't getting anything he wanted. Now that I think of it, it was all because you started drinking. Isn't that right? Once you started drinking, you became an alcoholic, you started beating Sharpay when were only twelve, you even beat me when I was at your house. Sharpay and I were always too scared to say anything but then we finally told Max who confronted you with it right and told you that he was going to call the cops on you. He was 17 at the time but he was smart enough and mature enough to do everything he did, so you just got up and left. Then we were living a happy life until he came back two years ago and murdered your own brother. I hate you. Your parents hate you. Marcus hates you. Sharpay hates you. Adam hates you. You know who probably doesn't hate you? Max. If he lived through you trying to murder you, he would have probably eventually forgiven you because that was the kind of guy he was. So don't tell me that you gave your brother and sister everything because you took everything away from them."

Troy stood there in shock hearing everything Gabriella was saying. He didn't know about this part of her life. He knew Gabriella and Adam have been through a lot but he didn't know this. He looked down at Adam and saw him a little scared so he placed his arm around his shoulders to reassure him that it's going to be ok. Troy then looked around seeing that there were eyes looking at the confrontation everywhere around the room.

"Gabriella…" Greg took a step forward.

"Don't," Gabriella held her hand up at her father as she looked at him, "You did this. You created him. You created yourself. You destroyed this family. If you didn't take Danny out to his first night out drinking, he may not have become an alcoholic. He did everything because of him being drunk and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him. You are a monster, not just because of that but because of what you did for a living if you really want to call it a job."

Greg sighed, "Gabriella, let's just talk."

"No I talk, you listen and answer questions," he nodded his head knowing she wasn't going to listen to him, "First question, how long have you been in that business?"

"Since Adam was born."

"Twelve years?" Greg nodded which made her get mad, "So you've been cheating on Mom since then? Since well I've heard what you also did with those girls who you hired. So is that true too?"

"Yes."

She shook her head, "Is it also true that you were going to treat me that way once I turned 17? You were going to make me join the drug dealing business?"

"That was the plan," Greg nodded, "but I was going to stop. I did stop. That night, I was arrested, I was going to change, I enjoyed being with you and Adam so I was making the choice to stop. I was going to appoint someone else the leader that very next day but I didn't have time when the police showed up at the door."

"I don't believe you. I can't believe anything you say," she shook her head, "for twelve years, you were a different person, a hidden person. You didn't start showing changes until Mom died and I think I know why. It's because you didn't have to hide it as much, because you thought it was going to be easier, since she died, you didn't have to keep answering to her questions of why you worked so late but you were still home. I get it now. I also get that I don't think I'll ever forgive you and you shouldn't seek out for my forgiveness. Either of you," she looked at Danny to her father, "I hate you both for almost destroying our whole family. Max would still be here if it wasn't for you, Mom maybe would've been happier or alive because she wouldn't have had the stress on her. I'm calling the police if no one here has done so already because you two deserve to live your lives in jail and to never ever be able to come out even if it means escaping. I'm done. This is the last time I will speak to either of you."

Gabriella took a step back before reaching into her pocket for her cell phone but a teacher walked up to her saying that the police were already on their way. She nodded before glaring at the two guys standing in front of her. One with an angry face and another with an almost guilty face. I think you could figure out which one is which but if you can't, Danny is the one with the angry face and Greg is the one with the almost guilty face.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"You may remain silence, anything you say from here on out will be held against you," one of the police officers was saying as Danny and Greg were getting handcuffed, "you will not be able to speak to your family members and you will also not be able to escape again. We have a very special place for prisoners like you who think they can get away with the law. You understand?"

Greg and Danny both nodded before being taken away with two officers. Everyone watched them go off, some with confusion in their faces which were the kids and some with concern faces for the two men's family. Troy, Gabriella, and Adam stood there watching them leave. Gabriella had her hands on Adam's shoulders as she stood behind him, Troy had his arm around Gabriella's waist and she leaned her body against his.

Adam sighed before looking up at his sister, "Can we go home?"

Troy looked at Gabriella who just nodded. The three of them started heading out of the school. They knew that this was going to be a hard thing to get by but also knew that they could. Troy knew that he was going to be there for both Gabriella and Adam because they needed him now, probably more than ever especially Gabriella. Just when things were going along smoothly, drama had to happen. Hopefully that will be the last for these teenagers and pre-teen.

**So what did you think? Shocked at everything that happened? Did you like this chapter? What do you think should happen next chapter? Will Adam and Gabriella be ok after this? Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	26. I'm Fine

**Hello. Ok so you're probably wondering about where my stories and I have been. Well, I've been pretty busy doing things which took no thinking about stories going on through my head so I haven't had any ideas to work on. Also, this past week, I haven't been feeling so well. So I'm warning you that these chapters that I'm writing will be short because I don't know what to write about. I hope you still enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 26**

**I'm Fine**

It's been a week since the incident at the school with Greg and Danny. Gabriella has told Marcus and Sharpay about everything and also found out that they knew that those two were out and Marcus was going to find a way to get them back in jail. Ever since that day, Gabriella seemed different to Troy, he thought that she would be upset and not want to do anything but she was the complete opposite. He knew Adam would've got over it quicker but he didn't expect how fast Gabriella did since she was the one that had to argue against them. Troy knew she was probably just trying to be strong and he was going to find out her real feelings.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv 

Troy looked down at his beautiful sleeping girlfriend before leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead which caused her eyes to open and a small smile looking up at him and he smiled, "Good morning beautiful."

"Morning," Gabriella smiled before stretching a little and then looked at Troy, "How long have you been awake?"

"Hmm about ten minutes," Troy looked at the clock on his nightstand before looking back at Gabriella and saw her face which caused him to chuckle, "Yes I have been staring at you this entire time."

"Wow," she blushes a little in her cheeks shaking her head, "you need to get a new hobby."

"You are my hobby baby," he placed another kiss on her forehead before looking in her eyes, "are you ok?"

Gabriella groaned a little before looking away from him but then looked back at him, "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine until you realize that I am?"

"Until I see it in your eyes," Troy shook his head placing his hand on her cheek before looking in her eyes, "remember, I can see anything through your eyes. I live through your eyes and if I don't see what I want to see in your eyes, I know something is wrong with you especially after what happened last week. Baby, you need to let people know how you really feel and that you need help to really get over what happened. You have me, Marcus, Sharpay, the guys, Adam, my parents, and did I mention me?"

Gabriella giggled slightly looking at her boyfriend, "But what if I am fine? What if I'm getting over it in a different way? You need to know that if I do need help, you would be the first person that I would come to but Troy, right now, I really am fine. Honestly, I felt better finally able to get everything out in the open talking to them the way I did."

Troy looked over her face and saw what he wanted to see in her eyes and smiled slightly, "Ok but if anything changes after this conversation, you come right to me."

"Yes Troy Bolton," she nodded her head leaning up to place a kiss on his lips before lying her head back down on the pillow, "so what are we doing today?"

Troy inwardly sighed knowing that he didn't really believe that she was ok since this was how it was every morning for the past week but he never pushed it because he knew that it's always good for the person to be the first to admit they need someone. He was willing to wait until that day because no matter how long he had to wait, he would because he knew that he would soon get the girl he is in love back again. He was just going to have to wait a little longer.

**Told you that it was going to be short but I hope you still enjoy it. Do you think Gabriella is in denial or is she really fine? Will Troy get through to her? What do you think should happen next? (I just got an idea in my head!) Like I said, I hope you still enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	27. Breaking Point

**So remember when I said that I had an idea for the next chapter? Yeah well that idea, I totally forgot but I think I remember it…yeah confused? Me too. I think this chapter will work out but if it doesn't, blame me because I've been focused to update these stories since it's been over a week since the last chapters. Once I update them all, I think I'll get really back into them and take my time to enjoy writing them so that you enjoy them. I'm pretty sure you guys are going to say…oh this is great, I don't know what you're talking about…yeah I've told people that too…But anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to be. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 27**

**Breaking Point**

Troy was walking through the halls looking for the two people who he knew would help him and know what to do with Gabriella. He turned the corner and the two people he was looking for were standing right at the locker so he walked over.

"Hey Troy," Marcus nodded his head to him.

"Hey Marcus, Sharpay," he nodded back to them, "Can I talk to you two?"

Sharpay sighed as she had a feeling what it was about, "Is it about Gabriella?"

"Yes," Troy nodded his head and then sighed, "Guys I don't know what to do about her. She's not telling me if anything is bothering her when I know there is. There is no way she got over what happened so quickly, I mean I don't know. She keeps telling me that she's fine but I can see it in her eyes that she's not. I need help and you two known each other the longest. What can I do?"

"Troy I remember when her Mom died," Marcus sighed looking at him, "that was probably the hardest thing that she has had to go through and she's been through a lot. I mean, with Danny killing our brother, her Mom dying, her moving here, then her father ending up being a drug dealer, and then both Danny and her father escaping. Wait, where was I going with this?"

"I'll take it from here," Sharpay rolled her eyes at her brother before looking back at Troy, "What he was trying to say is that every time something has happened to her, she would try to be strong and act like nothing is bothering her. No one can ever get it out of her. She thinks that it's best for her to just act like nothing has ever happened to her until…"

Troy looked at her confused, "Until what?"

"Until she reaches her breaking point," Troy looked at Marcus, "she always reaches her breaking point where she just freaks out and breaks down. She's going to need you if that happens especially if it happens in the school because it's going to be hard."

"How do you know when she reaches her breaking point?" Troy looked at the siblings, "I mean, I think I should get a warning when it happens."

Sharpay shook her head, "You can never know when it happens. It just happens when you least expect it to but you can't show her that you are expecting for it to come. You just have to keep acting like she's still Gabriella."

"Yeah it can happen anytime," Marcus nodded his head until he heard yelling, "like maybe right now."

Troy, Sharpay, and Marcus looked at each other before running towards where they heard the yelling coming from. As they found where the yelling came from, they saw Gabriella with some of the guys from the basketball and football team standing around glaring at each other. Troy looked between the two teams and knew something happened and by the looks of Gabriella, the breaking point was coming at that moment so he walked over to her slowly.

"Gabriella sweetie," he spoke gently, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Gabriella looked at Troy shaking her head, "I'm fine, ok? Why can't people get in their heads that I'm fine? Just because my ass of a father and cousin showed up last week trying to pretend nothing happened in the past few years, doesn't mean that I'm not ok?"

Marcus walked over to Troy pulling him away from Gabriella whispering, "Here comes the breaking point. You shouldn't be so close when it first starts."

Troy nodded his head but was very concerned at the girl in front of him who was still ranting, "I'm perfectly fine! Why can't anyone see that? So what, the cousin that killed my other cousin escaped jail bring my father with him where I find out that the police were right about my father's past and the fact that when I turn 17, he was going to use me too. My Mom died almost a year ago. Then these stupid football jerks are acting like they own the school and saying that I ruined the school because of my drug dealing Daddy but you know what?" Gabriella looked over at the guys who were a part of the football team who looked a little scared, "I have no control over what my father does for a living and you don't see me picking on you and your family because I'm so sure that not all of you have the perfect family because guess what? THERE IS NO PERFECT FAMILY!" She sighed and tears were starting to stream down her cheeks as she leaned back onto a wall and started sliding down it, "Why did Max have to be killed? Why did my Mom have to die? Why did my father have to be this big hidden monster that I never even knew he was? Why did all of this have to happen to me? WHY ME?"

Troy looked at Marcus quickly and he nodded so Troy ran over to Gabriella who was holding her legs up to her chest crying and he sat down next to her wrapping his arms around her pulling Gabriella into his body rocking her back and forth while whispering in her ear, "Shh baby, I got you. You're going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok."

Sharpay sighed knowing she hit the breaking point but then walked over to the football guys, "So you guys are the ones that have the loser of a captain? Did he put you up to picking on my cousin because I swear to God, if he ever crosses path with me, he will be a dead man and you can tell him that. My brother already dealt with him but he hasn't even seen anything yet. Understood?" All of the guys nodded their heads quickly, "Good. You may leave now and warn your precious captain."

The next thing you knew, the hallway was empty. The only people in the hallway were the basketball guys that were already there, Marcus, Sharpay, Troy and Gabriella. Troy was trying to comfort Gabriella but all she could do was cry so he came up with a plan. He stood up making everyone confused until he bent back down to pick Gabriella up bridal style and she placed her arms around his neck. Troy turned around and saw everyone's worried face and he just shook his head before walking off and going to the one place that only him and Gabriella know about, the place where he knew she would feel more comfortable.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

It's been 20 minutes since Troy brought Gabriella up to the rooftop and she has calmed down since the incident. Right now, she was cuddled up to Troy as they were sitting on the bench and he was rubbing her back with one hand and playing with her hand with his other hand. He didn't know what to say but knew that all she needed right now was comfort until he heard her mutter something.

"I love you."

Troy placed a small smile on his face before kissing the top of her head pulling her closer to him if it was possible, "I love you too Gabriella. Don't ever forget that."

**So that's the chapter…lol…It turned out better than how I thought it was going to be. I hope you liked it. What did you think of this chapter? How do you think Gabriella will be now that she has gone through her breaking point? Will there be any more drama for Gabriella or the couple? Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thank you!**


	28. I Don't Deserve You

**I want to thank you all for reviewing the last chapter. It was definitely her breaking point and now we're going to find out what happens after it. I'm not totally sure what my plan is for this chapter but as usual, I'm going to just wing it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It might just be a filler like I don't know what I'm really going to do so let's see how it's going to go. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 28**

**I Don't Deserve You**

Troy and Gabriella were still sitting on the bench of the rooftop. They have been sitting there for about a half hour, they were going to miss a few periods but that wasn't on either of their minds right now. Troy's mind was focused on the girl that was cuddled up to him and her mind was trying to remember when everything was ok. Gabriella then realized that it was never just ok in her life, there has always been something going on whether she knew it or not. She sat up which kind of shocked Troy.

He looked at her, "Hey."

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she looked at him.

"Hey," he shook his head turning towards her as he wiped away the tears off her face, "why are you sorry?"

"Because for the past week, no scratch that, since the moment we met, I have never fully let you in," she shook her head looking away from him, "I have always told people that I was fine when really I never was and I did that to you this week. I knew you were worried about me, I know a lot of people were but I just couldn't face it that everything that has happened was real. Everything from my cousin being killed by his own brother, to my Mom dying, and to my Dad," Gabriella sighed, "everything that has happened with my Dad really got to me. I'm not the kind of girl that shows my real emotions to everyone so I just hide it away and act like I'm fine but I'm not. Even when I first moved here when my Dad was never home, I hid away my feelings for the sake of my brother and then when I found out everything about him, I had to try and stay strong but when both my cousin and my father were together, I couldn't take it. But then, what did I do? I pretended that I was fine, once again. So I'm sorry because you shouldn't have to deal with this. You shouldn't have to deal with being with a girl like me who has a messed up life, you should be with a girl who truly deserves you because I don't."

"Woh stop right there," Troy placed his hand on Gabriella's face to make her look at him and took one of her hands, "never think that you don't deserve me. Sometimes I think I don't deserve you. Gabriella, I don't care if you have a messed up life. You didn't come up with it. It wasn't your fault and don't blame yourself because it's not your fault. Everyone has their own way of working through things and this is your way and I have no problem with it, I just don't want you to hurt yourself because Ella, I love you and it kills me that you're hurting and it also hurts me to know that I wasn't there for you when your cousin was killed, your Mom dying, or even when you found out about your Dad. Baby, I love you and I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will be there right by your side because that's where I want to be and I want you to know that you can always come to me even when you're trying to be strong, my arms are always opened for you if you just need to let out a cry because babe, breaking points are not very healthy and it hurt me watching you have that breaking point. So please don't you ever say that you don't deserve me because I can't picture myself without you."

Gabriella had tears in her eyes as she looked in Troy's eyes who also had tears in them because he hated that she thought she wasn't good enough for him so he wiped away the tears away from her face with the pad of his thumbs before leaning in to capture her lips with his in a passionate kiss that both knew they needed from each other. Troy slowly pulled away but rested his forehead on hers.

"So will you please stop doubting yourself and just believe that I love you?"

Gabriella nodded her head before opening her eyes to look in his, "I love you too."

"That's what I want to hear," he gave her a smile before pulling away from her and just holding her hands, "now, what did those losers on the football team say to you?"

"It's nothing," she shook her head but saw his face, "they were just talking about my father like Josh did and some other things but right before some of your teammates showed up, one of the footballers were trying to stop them and then your teammates showed up and then it just got heated, then they said something about my little brother, cousin, and mom so I just…reached my breaking point."

"The guy that was starting to stop his own teammates from talking shit about you and your family, does he go by the name of Todd Wilson?" Gabriella nodded her head, "That explains it. He's not like Josh or the other football guys who are Josh's followers. He actually is a nice guy and we actually get along with him unlike the other ones."

Gabriella nodded her head with a small smile on her face before looking at him, "Do you think I'll ever be ok?"

"You know what? I think you will," he nodded his head, "I mean having me as a boyfriend, it's my job to make sure that you're ok so that will be my mission so what do you say that we go have a day to ourselves? Just the two of us."

She smiled pecking Troy's lips nodding her head, "I think I would like that."

"Then it's settled," he smiled before standing up from the bench and held out his hand for his girlfriend, "Are you up for getting some lunch?"

Gabriella thought about it for a minute and realized that she was hungry so she nodded her head as she reached out to Troy's hand who helped her stand up and they gave each other a smile before walking down the stairs and on their way to the cafeteria. Gabriella was feeling better and Troy was going to try and make her feel even better when they have that day to themselves.

**So, I know, probably boring but I wanted to have a Troyella moment after Gabriella's breaking point. So what did you think? Do you think Gabriella will be ok? What do you think Troy will plan for Gabriella? Please tell me what you think. Thank you!**


	29. Planning the Getaway

**Ok so who's ready for the next chapter? Here it comes. I got this idea in my head and this chapter is kind of the filler before the main part after this chapter because this chapter is going to lead to the next chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm not sure how long this will be. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 29**

**Planning the Getaway**

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad," Troy smiled as he walked into the kitchen to find his parents sitting at the table before he took a seat across from them.

Lucille smiled at her son, "How was your day, sweetie?"

"It was alright," he shrugged his shoulders, "that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Does it have anything to do with what happened with Gabriella today?" Jack looked at his son with a curious look and then Troy nodded his head, "Ok what is it?"

"I uh asked Gabriella if it would be good for us to just have a day to ourselves and I was thinking since we have that beach house that is a few hours away that maybe I could bring Gabriella there for a beach getaway," Troy looked at his parents worried for their reaction, "I mean, I think it will be good for her to get away from everything."

He looked them to see them giving him a look before looking at each other. Jack shrugged his shoulders looking at his wife. Lucille wasn't totally sure if she wanted her teenage son to be alone with his teenage girlfriend at the beach home but she knew that Gabriella probably could really use this weekend.

Lucille looked at Troy, "Let your father and me talk about this and we'll let you know."

"Thanks Mom," he smiled before standing up but before he walked out of the kitchen he looked at his parents, "and while you're thinking about it, I wanted to let you know that I'm not planning on having sex or anything. I just want to make my girlfriend feel safe again because she hasn't felt safe for a long time. I love her so much that it hurts to know that she hasn't truly felt safe for five years because of her own family, probably even longer. I just want to make her happy because no one has ever made me feel like this before until she came around. She changed me, she changed the school, she deserves to be happy and I think that this would be the first step for her to get better. Just please think about that when you think about letting us go. Thank you."

Troy gave his parents a smile before he walked out of the kitchen and Jack looked at his wife, "Why are we thinking about this? You know how much he loves her and wants to make her happy after everything she's been through."

"I know, I know but," Lucille sighed looking at Jack, "their only 16 and we're going to give them permission to be alone for the whole weekend at our beach house. That's like giving them the O.K. to have sex whenever they want to."

"Do you trust Troy?"

She gave Jack a small smile, "Of course I trust Troy."

"We raised Troy to know how to respect women, Lucille and I think he wouldn't do anything he and Gabriella aren't ready for," Jack put a smile on his face before taking his wife's hand, "he'll be 17 soon and then soon will be looking into college. Your baby boy isn't a baby anymore. I think we should let him take her to the beach house. It'll be good for both of them."

Lucille nodded her head placing a kiss on Jack's lips before pulling away, "You're right. He's not a baby anymore. He'll be making his own decisions and I guess we should let him make this one on his own and he seems that he already has his mindset on bringing her."

"So are you giving him permission?"

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Thank you!" Troy grinned giving both of his parents big hugs before pulling back, "I'm going to let Gabriella know so that she get a start on packing her bags."

Troy smiled at his parents before running up the stairs towards his girlfriend's room. He stopped at the door and took a breath before knocking on the door in case she was taking a nap or something. After a few moments of standing at the door, it opened and Gabriella was standing there and Troy placed a smile on his face.

She grew confused, "You look happy."

"Well I hope what I'm going to tell you will make you happy as well," he kept on smiling, "can I come in?"

"Oh yeah of course," Gabriella smiled before moving to the side to let Troy walk in her room before she closed the door and sat on her bed next to him, "so are you going to tell me?"

"Ok so you know how I said that we're going to have a day to ourselves, just the two of us?" Gabriella nodded her head and Troy took her hand giving her a smile, "Well what do you say about a whole weekend to ourselves?"

She grew confused, "What do you mean?"

"I never told you this but my family owns a beach house about a few hours from here and I was thinking that maybe you and I could spend this weekend there together, away from everything, try to forget everything, and just to relax," Troy smiled as he saw Gabriella put a small smile on her face, "and you don't have to worry. I already asked my parents if it would be ok with them and they said that it would be. So what do you say? Would you like to spend your weekend alone with me at my beach house?"

Gabriella thought about before placing a soft kiss on Troy's lips, "Yes."

"I had a feeling you would say that," he smiled placing a kiss on her lips, "I love you and I'm going to make this weekend, the best weekend of your life or at least try to."

"Just being with you away from everything and everyone will make this a good weekend," she smiled putting her head on Troy's shoulder, "I love you Troy."

"I love you too, more than anything in this world," he smiled placing a kiss on her head, "now that I have told you on a Tuesday, this gives you three days to pack. I'm hoping that's enough time for you to pack since well all you really need are three changes of clothes, swimwear, pajamas, undergarment, ok never mind you need a lot of things."

Gabriella giggled before kissing his cheek, "I'm not like those kind of girls that take forever to pack, don't worry."

"Yes!" Troy threw a fist pump in the air, "I found the perfect girl."

Gabriella rolled her eyes but giggled knowing she also found the perfect guy. She never pictured herself to find a guy like Troy who stood by her after everything that is happening to her. She hoped that this weekend getaway will help her and hopefully nothing worst can happen to her, at least she hoped not. Gabriella Montez doesn't want any more breaking points and if something does happen, she's going to face it instead of letting it bother her to the point of a breaking point. She couldn't wait for the weekend, just to be alone with Troy. Now she had something to look forward to, something she hasn't done in a while which is having something to look forward to.

**So this ended up longer than I expected it to be. So what do you think about this chapter? Don't worry the next couple chapters will be better and maybe there will be no more drama. Do you want more drama? Or just to have this couple happy for a while? Tell me what you think by leaving a review. Thank you!**


	30. The Getaway Part 1

**Ok so here is the next chapter of Through Your Eyes. I'm not sure yet if it will be in two parts or just one, I'll decide that while I'm working on this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter because all you are going to get is fluff or are you? You're just going to have to read to find out! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 30**

**The Getaway (Part 1)**

"You're going to miss me right?" Gabriella gave Adam a look before giggling, "Right?"

"Of course," he rolled his eyes sarcastically, "you're only going to be gone for the weekend, Briella."

"Yes I know," she nodded her head, "and while I'm gone, you're going to be a well behaved kid for Jack and Lucille, right? No troubles. None, whatsoever because if I come home and found out that you were a pain, no video games for two weeks."

"Two weeks? Two weeks?" Adam's eyes widened as he looked at his sister like she was crazy, "You are joking and besides I'm an angel."

"Yeah the angel of darkness," Gabriella smirked at her little brother as he glared at her, "but in all seriousness, you are going to be a good boy and cause no trouble."

"Yes I will be a good boy who won't cause any trouble for Jack and Lucille. Besides, why would I? I don't cause trouble for people that I like," Adam smirked and stuck his tongue out at his sister but then started running through the house because Gabriella started chasing him.

Troy walked down the stairs and stopped at the top as the two siblings ran right past him and he shook his head chuckling, "Here we go again," he kept chuckling until he walked into the living room to see Gabriella pinning Adam down on the couch, "Ok what did he say this time?"

Gabriella waved him off as she kept pinning Adam down on the couch, "Say it!"

"No!" Gabriella then started to tickle him in Adam's very ticklish spots, "Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Of course I would be a good boy and cause no trouble. I'm always good even for the best sister of the entire world who would do anything for me like get herself off of me so that I can breathe!"

"Thank you," she smiled before pushing him before getting off of him and watched him stand up from the couch, "was that so hard?"

"Ugh don't you have somewhere to go?" Adam shook his head before looking at Troy, "Take your girlfriend out of here so I can have a peaceful weekend of gaming."

Gabriella rolled her eyes before pushing Adam back on the couch as she walked over to Troy with a smile on her face, "So are we leaving?"

"If you're done terrorizing your brother," Troy chuckled at Gabriella's shocked expression on her face before he pecked her lips, "I missed this side of Gabriella and I'm glad she's back but yes we are leaving for the best weekend ever."

"Good," she smiled before turning around holding her arms out, "ok now give your favorite sister a hug."

"You're my only sister," Adam smiled innocently before he walked over to Gabriella and hugged her, "have a good time. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

Gabriella pulled back and placed a kiss on Adam's forehead, "Be good."

"Will do," he nodded his head before he walked back over to the couch and sat down.

Gabriella smiled before turning around to see Troy saying goodbye to his parents. After they said goodbye, Jack and Lucille hugged Gabriella wishing them safely and telling what time they were expected to be back home on Sunday. The couple nodded their heads before Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand as they walked out of the house towards the car.

"So are you ready for the getaway?" Troy looked at his girlfriend who was putting on her seatbelt.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Gabriella smiled as Troy started the car and they pulled away from the curb and were off to the beach house, "so how long have you had this beach house?"

Troy thought about it before answered, "I think for about ten years. It was my grandparents' house and then they left it to us because they moved to be closer to my Dad's brother in New York and they didn't need the beach house anymore but when they do visit, they go down to make sure that we haven't destroyed it."

"Awe that's cute," Gabriella giggled before placing her head back and then yawned.

Troy saw this and smiled, "Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there."

She nodded her head before closing her eyes.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Gabriella?" Troy whispered as he started to shake her a little bit, "Brie…wake up…we're here."

"Hmm?" Gabriella shook her head a little bit as she opened her eyes and then looked to her right to see Troy standing there with a smile on his face, "We're here already?"

"Yes sleeping beauty," Troy chuckled as he smiled, "Come on, I want to show you around and then we need to unpack and let the beautiful weekend begin!"

"Ok," she nodded her head taking her seatbelt off and she stepped out of the car to look at the house in front of her shocked, "this…this is…this is your beach house?"

Troy chuckled at her reaction as he closed the passenger door, "Yeah. You like it?"

"Like it?" Gabriella looked at Troy to find him smiling, "This is amazing. Let's go inside!"

**If you want to see what the house looks like, check out the link on my profile page. It only has the outside of it, not the inside but that's all that really matters. I think you guys have a good imagination and can imagine the inside yourself. Ok back to the story.**

"Ok ok but you need to calm yourself because I don't know how you're going to react to the backyard," he smiled while he picked up their two bags and nodded his head towards the house, "let's go inside."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Oh…my God," Gabriella looked outside before looking at her boyfriend, "your house is right on the water?"

He nodded his head before opening the back door, "Would you like to go check it out?"

"Duh," Gabriella walked passed Troy walking through the door to the outside that lead to the back porch and then looked down the stairs where the sand begin, she leaned on the railing to look out to the water and noticed Troy stood next to her and she looked at him, "this place is amazing."

"Yeah," he nodded his head looking at her, "I remember always coming here when I was younger. It would always be fun, playing in the sand with my Dad and also my cousins. We would always have parties here in the summer with the family. I love this place."

"I can tell," Gabriella smiled as Troy placed his hand on her had that was on the railing before they both looked out to the water, "it's so beautiful here. Thank you for bringing me here, I already feel better, just being away from everything and just being here with you, here. Thank you."

"Hey," he moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to him, "I love you and I told you that I would do anything for you. I hate seeing you sad so I'll do anything in my power to make sure that there is a smile on your face."

Gabriella looked up at him and he smiled down at her before leaning in to capture their lips together in a slow moving kiss that both knew was appropriate for that moment. Troy smiled against Gabriella's lips before pulling away and kissing her forehead and placed both of his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her head on his chest, as they both looked out in the water that was now showing a sunset. **Picture the scene after the High School Musical 2 kiss where Troy and Gabriella are on the hill. **Gabriella smiled as she knew she was going to be ok and knew that this was going to be one of the best weekends that she's had in a long time.

**So I have decided that instead of a one part or even do this in two parts, I'm going to do this in three parts. Each day is going to have their own part and this is the first part. I have decided to do it this way because it'll give you guys something to look forward to and it will make the story seem longer than it is. So what do you think is going to go on during the weekend? Will this be one of the best weekends in Gabriella's life? What do you think is going to happen next during the weekend? Tell me what you think in a review. Thank you!**


	31. The Getaway Part 2

**So who's ready for the next part of the getaway? Part two of the three part special. I'm hoping that you're enjoying this three part special and I'm not totally sure what's going to happen after the getaway but I'm sure it'll come to me eventually. So enjoy!**

**Chapter 31**

**The Getaway (Part 2)**

It was Saturday morning and Gabriella opened her eyes slowly looking around to realize that Troy was no longer in the bed that morning. She sat up in the bed feeling a little confused until she saw the bedroom door open and in came her boyfriend with nothing but boxers on, carrying a tray of food which caused her to smile.

"Oh good you're awake," he smiled before he noticed her looking at the food in his hands, "oh I was thinking that we could have breakfast in bed."

"Awe you're so sweet," she smiled as he walked over and handed over the tray to her so that he could get back in bed to sit up next to her before she placed the tray over the both of them looking at him, "it looks amazing."

"Well I was always told that I made good food," Troy chuckled before leaning over to place a kiss on Troy's lips, "good morning."

"Morning," Gabriella smiled, "it's nice waking up here."

"I know," he nodded his head, "well enjoy this breakfast because later we're going to take a walk along the beach and have a picnic."

"Sounds like fun," she giggled before she looked at the food in front of her before taking a bite of something, "oh this is good."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Troy, are you sure I look ok for a walk on the beach?" Gabriella looked at her shirtless boyfriend, wearing a white cover-up that covered her body to her legs and it was strapless.

"You look fine babe," he smiled walking up to his placing his arms around her waist, "you look more than fine to me babe."

**If you want to see how the two are dressed, check out the link on my profile page but if you can remember when Zac and Vanessa were in Hawaii in 2008, that is what they are wearing but then also click on the link because that is basically what Troy and Gabriella will be doing on the beach so go check the pictures out. **

Gabriella smiled placing her arms around Troy's waist, "You really know how to make a girl feel good, Troy."

"Well it's in the boyfriend description," he smiled placing a kiss on Gabriella's forehead before looking in her eyes, "are you going to be ok with me going out there on the beach without my shirt on?"

"Hmm," she looked down at Troy's abs before pretending to think as she looked at Troy nodding her head giggling, "yeah I think I'll be ok with that."

Troy smirked, "Even if there are other girls out there."

"Yes because those girls may be able to look at you but I," Gabriella moved her right hand down to rub over his abs slowly with a small smirk on her face, "get to touch them."

Troy chuckled as he moved one of his hands to her hand and held it up to his chest, "just like how this heart in my chest belongs to you and no other girl will take it."

"I love you Troy Bolton."

"And I love you too, Gabriella Montez," he smiled placing a kiss on her lips before looking in her eyes, "are you ready for enjoying the time on the beach?"

Gabriella nodded her head as Troy smiled moving his other hand off of her waist and moved both of their other hands to the side of them as they started walking out of the house. Gabriella smiled looking out to the water but before they walked down the stairs, Troy reached over to grab a basket that he had set up for their picnic.

"What did you make?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out when we find the perfect spot," he smiled before they walked down the steps and they started walking on the beach and Troy looked at Gabriella, "so how is this weekend for you so far?"

Gabriella smiled looking at Troy as she linked their fingers together, "So far it's been great, just being able to be waking up knowing that the beach is right outside in the back, also to know that there is no drama here and just being here with you makes it all great."

"Well that's what this weekend is for," he smiled kissing her cheek, "for you to relax and to just be able to enjoy yourself with of course the greatest boyfriend ever."

Gabriella giggled shaking her head, "You're so full of yourself sometimes but I love you."

"Good because I love you more."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Do you think Troy and Gabriella are having fun?" Marcus looked at his sister who was sitting on the couch with Zeke next to her.

"I hope they are having fun," she nodded her head, "at least I hope Gabriella is."

Chad who was sitting next to Marcus, "I'm sure she is. Troy was going to make sure that it was one of the best weekends of her life and then when she comes back, we need to make sure that she stays happy so that means we need to make sure that those stupid football guys don't mess with her especially Josh Richardson."

"Oh don't worry," Zeke shook his head, "I think he'll get the picture when the last day of school comes."

Sharpay looked at the two guys confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Every year on the last day of school, the basketball team always does a prank on a group of guys so this year," Chad put his hands together with an evil smirk on his face, "we have chosen the football team for the group minus Todd since he's a good football player."

Marcus shook his head chuckling, "This is going to happen before I have graduation practice, right? Because I want to see this."

"No worries," Zeke shook his head, "it has to be before graduation practice since there are seniors on the team because we don't have junior varsity or varsity so it will be classic."

Sharpay shook her head. _Guys. _But then she smiled softly knowing that this was going to happen for Gabriella. Sharpay just wanted her cousin to be happy and she really did hope that this weekend away with Troy was going to be just the thing that she needed.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy and Gabriella were now sitting on a blanket that Troy has laid down to look over the ocean waters. They both have ate what Troy has made them which were peanut butter, jelly sandwiches with chocolate covered strawberries.

"These are really good," Gabriella nodded her head as she had another strawberry, "you really know how to pick the food out."

"Hey I made those strawberries," he saw the look Gabriella gave him, "ok I made the sandwiches."

She giggled, "Well they were pretty good as well."

Troy chuckled before he noticed that there was one more strawberry was left before he looked at Gabriella, "You want the last one?" He saw Gabriella hesitating so he took the strawberry and placed it close to her, "Come on, this could be the best strawberry in the whole world but you wouldn't know because you didn't eat it."

"Fine," she giggled as Troy leaned forward to let her take a bite of it and she smiled nodding her head, "Yep, you were right."

"Aren't I always?" He chuckled as he finished the strawberry and then licked his lips, "That was a good strawberry."

Gabriella giggled before stretching her legs out looking out at the water and letting her hair fall down behind her with a smile, "This is amazing."

"Yeah," Troy nodded his head before he moved over and then went behind Gabriella letting her rest against his chest and she placed her hands on his legs when he placed his arms around her, "but you're pretty amazing too."

Gabriella smiled as she turned her head to look up at Troy who leaned down to capture her lips with his in a slow moving kiss but it turned into a passionate one before Gabriella pulled away slowly keeping the smile on her face as she looked forward again getting really comfortable against Troy. Troy smiled placing his chin on her shoulder, just enjoying this moment with his beautiful girlfriend.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Awe these pictures are so cute," Gabriella giggled looking at some pictures that were on the wall in the living room before glancing at Troy, "you were such a cute baby."

"Hey I'm still cute."

"If you like to think that," she giggled after she saw Troy's shocking face, "I'm kidding. You're kind of more than cute now, you're hot."

"Nice save," he chuckled as he stood behind her as she was still looking at the pictures and he didn't know what came over him but he moved her hair out of the way before he leaned down to place kisses between Gabriella's neck and shoulder like he did for their first kiss but more as he whispered, "you taste good."

Gabriella gulped a little bit trying to keep her focus on the pictures but as Troy was starting to reach to her neck, she slowly turned around and they stared at each other for a moment before capturing their lips together in a very passionate kiss. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck as Troy pushed Gabriella up against the wall with his hands on her hips as he slowly left her lips down to her neck to find her sweet spot.

She moaned, "Troy."

Troy smiled before capturing her lips again pushing his body up against hers before pulling back slowly placing his forehead on her forehead and moved one of his hands up to her cheek stroking it with his thumb, "I love you so much Gabriella."

"I love you too," she nodded her head moving her hands down to his chest slowly as she's looking in his eyes to see the love that he had for her, "Troy I want you."

"What? Are you sure?" He saw Gabriella nodding her head and looked in her eyes to really make sure that it really was what she wanted, "I kind of told my parents that we wouldn't do this which is how I got the O.K. to be alone with you here."

"They don't have to know," she shook her head as she slowly started rubbing Troy's chest bringing her hands up to around his neck before leaning forward to kiss his lips in a very, very passionate kiss before pulling back to take Troy's hands and placed them on her hips, "I love you Troy and I really trust you, also I want you to be my first."

Troy smiled softly before taking Gabriella's hand as he turned and started walking towards the bedroom. He opened the door but looked back to Gabriella to really make sure that this is what she wanted and she nodded her head which caused him to open the door. He let Gabriella in the room before he closed the door and what happened that night behind doors was only for Troy and Gabriella to know.

**So what did you think? I wanted to make the second part longer than the first part which this is and I'm proud that it is. What did you think of this chapter? What do you think the prank is going to be? I kind of need ideas of pranks for the basketball team to do to the football team. What did you think of the ending of this chapter? How will the last day of the getaway go? Please tell me what you think by leaving a review. Thank you!**


	32. The Getaway Part 3

**Here is the next chapter of Through Your Eyes. But before we get to the last part of The Getaway, I want to let you know about my new story, Lucky. The first chapter is up now and I hope you will give it a chance because I think it could be one of the best stories that I have written so far but we'll see. So please go to my page and give it a chance. Thank you and let's get to the final part of The Getaway.**

**Chapter 32**

**The Getaway (Part 3)**

It was the next morning and Troy's eyes slowly fluttered opened. He shook his head slightly until he felt a body against him so he looked down and noticed that Gabriella's head was still on his chest which caused him to smile as he thought about the night before when they were making love to each other. It was one of the most amazing things that he has ever done and he was happy about that they did and that they gave themselves to each other instead of people, they didn't really care about. Troy felt a little movement on his chest but nothing happened so he placed his hand on Gabriella's head and started moving his fingers through her hair.

He heard her moaning and smiled as she whispered, "Morning."

"Good morning beautiful," he kept smiling and chuckled as she cuddled even closer to him if that was possible, "I see you're not going to get up anytime soon."

"Shh," Gabriella whispered wrapping her arm around Troy's torso, "you're my comfy pillow and pillows don't talk."

This caused Troy to chuckle again before he leaned down carefully to kiss the top of her hair before leaning back, "You know we're going to have to get up so that we can enjoy a few more hours of the beach before we have to head back to the real world."

Gabriella groaned slightly as she looked up at Troy with her opening her eyes slowly, "Do we really have to go back to the real world? I like this world."

"Hey it's going to be all good," he gave her a smile as he started rubbing her back to comfort her, "but look at it this way, there is only two weeks left of school and it's mostly finals and then the summer which means we can come back here anytime we want to during the summer."

"Ok," she groaned again playfully before placing a kiss on Troy's chest before looking at Troy, "last night was amazing."

"I know," Troy nodded his head with a smile on his face before leaning down to capture her lips with his for a few moments before pulling back slowly, "you were amazing. I love you."

Gabriella smiled before putting her head back on Troy's chest as she rubbed his abs with her hand, "I love you too."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Troy!" Gabriella squeals as she tries to stop Troy from pulling her towards the water by holding his hand with both of her hands, "I don't want to go in. It's probably freezing!"

"Well you're going in!" Troy stopped pulling her as he walked up to her and then bent over to wrap his arms around her legs and then pulled her over his shoulders and chuckled as she squealed and started slapping his back but he just started running towards the water, "You ready to go in babe?"

"No! I don't want to…." Gabriella couldn't continue what she was saying as Troy threw her in the water which caused a big splash and then when she came up over the water, she glared at Troy as he was laughing, "Troy Bolton! That was not funny!"

"Oh come on babe," he chuckles as he swam over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "you have to admit that the water feels good and I was right to bring you in here."

Gabriella shook her head before turning around in his arms facing away from Troy with her arms crossed and with him behind her, "Nope."

"Oh really?" Troy smirked slightly before he leaned forward and started placing kisses over her shoulder to her neck which made her moan slightly, "You know you wanted to come in and only turned around because you knew I would do this."

He kept doing it until she turned back around to place her arms around his neck and placed her lips on his to share a passionate kiss with him for a about a couple minutes until they broke apart when both needed air, "Do we really have to go back?"

"Yes," he nodded his head as he leaned his forehead against hers, "but remember what I said, just two weeks left and then we get to spend the whole summer together, then senior year, and finally the end of high school drama."

Gabriella nodded her head pecking his lips, "Even though that all sounds really good, I don't want to rush it all. I just want to enjoy what we have, right now because you never know when things can change. Believe me, I know what happens when things change."

"I know," Troy nodded his head giving her a smile, "so let's just enjoy right now and not think about what's going to happen in the future but I do know that I want you in my future but like what you say, we have to enjoy what we have right now."

They shared another smile with each other before attaching their lips together again to just enjoy this moment they had together until they had to go back to the real world but they knew whatever happens when they go back, they have each other and Troy was going to make sure that Gabriella never has to deal with drama again. Troy and Gabriella pulled apart before he nodded his head towards the house and she nodded knowing that it was time for them to pack and to get ready to go back home.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Now I know why I fell asleep in the car ride on the way to the beach house," Gabriella looked at Troy who was driving, "it's because you're so boring when you're driving."

"Oh really?" He chuckled as he glanced at her and heard her giggle before looking out the window so he got the chance to reach his hand that wasn't on the wheel over to Gabriella to tick Gabriella in her tickle spot and chuckled as she pushed his hand away, "Maybe you won't say I'm boring anymore when I'm driving."

She shook her head, "Well if you keep doing that, you're going to end up getting us in a car crash and we don't need that especially with finals coming up and everything."

"God, you really are a geek," he chuckles as she slapped his arm, "hey no hitting the driver!"

"Well then don't call your girlfriend a geek!"

"You're a cute geek," he gave her a smile as he glanced at her before looking back towards the road, "but seriously if we get into a car crash, all you would care about are the finals?"

"You know what I meant," Gabriella rolled her eyes before looking out the window, "at least we're almost home so I don't have to keep dealing with this quietness and you being boring in the car and everything."

Troy shook his head chuckling, "You're going to regret it if you keep calling me boring."

"Oh you know I'm kidding," she reached over to put her hand on Troy's knee to rub it slightly, "after last night, I don't think you're boring at all."

Troy moved his hand on top of her hand as he used his other hand to steer the car. Gabriella smiled as she leaned back into the seat, putting her head back but looked at Troy with a smile on her face. Even though they were only 16, but turning 17 soon, she knew Troy was the one for her. No one made her feel safe like he has and he loves her like she loves him. He cares for her and even Adam which makes her feel good. Gabriella hoped that whatever happened in the future, Troy was going to be in it, no matter what.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy opened the front door and walked in letting Gabriella in before he closed the door and he looked around taking her hand, "Home sweet home."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but," she looked at Troy, "I kind of missed this place."

"Yeah you say that now until you remember that there is no beach in the backyard and that you and I have separate rooms," he chuckled as she pouted playfully, "but it doesn't matter because you can always sleep in my room or the other way around but only to sleep."

"Uh duh," Gabriella rolled her eyes before she leaned up to whisper in his year, "just because we slept together once, it doesn't mean we're going to sleep together all of the time."

Jack and Lucille walked out of the living room and smiled when they saw the couple and Jack shook his head as he was watching them whisper to each other, "Oh no. The honeymooners are back."

Troy and Gabriella looked at Jack in shock that he just said that but before either of them could say anything, Lucille slapped Jack playfully before shaking her head as she walked over to the couple, "Don't mind him. Glad you guys are back, safe and sound. How was the weekend?"

"It was really good Mom," Troy smiled as he hugged her, "we had fun."

Lucille pulled away with a smile on her face before looking at Gabriella, "Did you have fun as well Gabriella?"

"Yes thank you for letting Troy and me to stay at the beach house," she smiled as Lucille hugged her and then pulled back, "you have a great beach house. I loved the backyard especially."

Jack nodded his head before he hugged both Troy and Gabriella before looking at them, "That's what caught my parents' eyes."

"I'm sure," she nodded her head with a smile on her face, "Where's Adam?"

Lucille smiled softly, "Oh he's out with some friends that has at school. I think they went to play some basketball down at the park if you want to go see him. I'm sure he would be happy to see you."

"Oh I'm sure I can wait until he gets home before I see him," Gabriella nodded her head with a smile on her face, "if he's having fun with his friends, I wouldn't want to interrupt him. I mean, it's good that he's finally get out of the house and off that game thing."

Troy put his arm around Gabriella's waist and kissed her head before looking at his parents, "Um we're pretty tired from the ride. We're just going to go up to our rooms to take a nap. If either of you need us, we'll be up there and if Adam comes home, let him know that we're back."

Both Lucille and Jack nodded their heads as Troy and Gabriella walked away and headed up to their rooms. Troy dropped his bags off in his room before they headed to Gabriella's room. As they entered her room, she dropped her bags near her bed before she sat down on her bed looking around the room putting her hands in her lap. Troy smiled before he sat down next to her.

"So your brother has friends now?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "Guess so."

"Alright, what's wrong?" Troy looked at Gabriella, "You were just fine downstairs until my mom mentioned where Adam was."

"It's nothing," she shook her head, "I'm just happy that he's finally getting over everything and is finally making friends."

He smiled wrapping his arm around her placing a kiss on Gabriella's head. He looked at her and nodded to the bed for them both to take a nap. She nodded her head and they both scooted back onto her bed and cuddled up next to each other before they closed their eyes. It was the end of their weekend but they weren't going to forget what happened over the weekend.

**Ok I don't really like the ending of this chapter but there you go. What did you think? Are you happy that Adam is finally making friends? What is going to happen next? I hope that you like this chapter and don't forget to check out my new story, Lucky. Please tell me what you think by leaving a review. Thank you!**


	33. Last Day of School  Prank Day

**Alright, so I know I haven't updated in a week or two but I have started college which will be taking lots of my time so I won't be able to update as much as I used to over the summer but with college, I have more breaks between semesters so I may really update a lot when that time comes but don't worry, this doesn't mean that I'm going to stop updating like for a few months. I'll just not update every day. I hope you understand since I know a lot of you probably started school as well and probably won't have that much time to update your own stories or reading other people's stories. But anyways, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 33**

**Last Day of School = Prank Day**

Troy and Gabriella walked through the front doors of East High holding hands with smiles on their faces. Want to know why? It's because it's the last day of junior year. The last day of this crazy school year that they had and both hope to forget about the drama, especially Gabriella. Troy walked over to Gabriella's locker with her and leaned against the other lockers as she opened her locker.

"I can't believe that school is finally over," Troy smiled as he watched his girlfriend, "it's time for summer."

Gabriella nodded her head as she closed her locker after taking her final item out of her locker before turning towards Troy, "I know. It's time for two months away from drama."

"Oh yes," he smiled taking her hand pulling her towards him, "and two months with my beautiful girlfriend without drama."

She giggled nodding her head placing her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist. Troy smiled before leaning down to capture her lips with his in a slow moving loving kiss before pulling apart. Gabriella leaned up to kiss his cheek before slowly backing away from him to pull her purse over her shoulder taking Troy's hand before they headed towards his locker where of course, they guys were.

"Morning Captain," Chad was the first to say something before he looked at Gabriella, "and good morning Gabster."

"Good morning Chad," she smiled before looking at the other guys, "and you guys too."

Troy smiled before opening his locker to see that there was only one thing he had to grab which was the picture that he had on the inside of the door of him and Gabriella so he grabbed it before closing his locker and then turned around wrapping his arm around her shoulders holding the picture in his hand before looking at the guys, "So what's the plan today, boys?"

"Oh we have a few ideas," Zeke put a smirk on his face, "since it's a half a day and we're each in a class with a few of the guys from the team, we decided to loosen some of the nuts in their chairs and desks. Then, since we know how even though it's the last day of school, they will still go work out in the gym and then take showers, so we're going to take their clothes. Then finally for our lovely friend Josh Richardson is going to be paid with a visit from his father about oh some drug dealing rumors going around."

Troy nodded his head with a grin on his face, "And you all have your cameras?"

All of the guys nodded their heads showing their captain their cameras before they put him back in their pocket and Troy smiled which caused Gabriella to shake her head, "Don't you guys think you're taking this prank day a little too far?"

"What?" Jason looked at Gabriella shaking his head, "No. This is tradition and we have to beat last year's pranking and plus this is getting back for everything they did to you this year especially Josh Richardson so we got to do this and besides there's no going back now."

"Right," she nodded her head before looking up at Troy as she kissed him on the cheek, "I'm going to go find Sharpay. You better be careful and not get into much trouble with your father because then there will be no summer vacation for you."

Gabriella put a little smirk on her face as she saw Troy's shocking face before she walked away from the guys and he turned towards his teammates, "Jack Bolton doesn't find out about this."

"Uh dude," he looked at Chad who was speaking, "you're father always finds about these things and pretends to be mad at you in front of Matsui but then takes an easy on you. Plus I think he'll be even easier on you since he knows what has been going with the football team so dude, chill."

"Alright alright," Troy nodded his head with a smile on his face, "let the games begin."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella looked through the halls until she found the right hall and went down it until she saw Sharpay at her locker so she walked over to her, "Hey Sharpie."

"Hey Gabby," she smiled as she closed the door of her locker before facing her cousin, "how's it going? Happy that it's the last day of junior year?"

Gabriella nodded her head, "Yeah I am but I can't wait to get this day over with, you know with the pranks that the guys are doing."

"Yeah I know but," Sharpay shrugged her shoulders, "they're guys and besides they deserve the pranks after everything they did to you this year."

"I know."

Sharpay smiled looping her arm with Gabriella's as they started walking down the hall, "Well then don't worry about it. It's going to be ok."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy and Chad were sitting in the back of their history class waiting for three of the football players to get to class. They decided that they were going to get to class early so that they can make sure to be there when their first plan goes into action and plus to get it on film.

Chad looked at Troy before taking his camera out placing it on the desk, "So how do you think they are going to react?"

"Who knows and who cares?" He chuckled before looking at the door and noticed to three guys walking into the room together and Troy nudged Chad whispering, "Action."

Chad nodded his head as he pressed the button to get the camera rolling as they wait for the three guys to go to their desks. Troy looked at Chad who had the camera kind of hidden so that the football players couldn't see them and then he looked back at the guys chuckling silently knowing they didn't know what was coming. As all of the guys reached their desks, they each pulled their chair back and started sitting down in their seats. Troy and Chad looked at each other before looking back at them and Chad picked up the camera since the guys were facing away from them and other people started walking into the class. Troy noticed one of the guys moving his arms to the top of the desk and he nudged Chad to look at him and once he did, the desk went falling and so did the chair. This football player was now on the ground confused until he looked at the other two guys who also had confusion in their eyes until the same thing happened to them.

Troy and Chad cracked up laughing before standing up and walked over to them to stand in front of the class with Chad still running the camera before Troy smirked at the three guys who were looking at them, "Now you know not to mess with the basketball team."

"And that's the wrap," Chad smirked as he stopped the camera before looking at the guys before Troy and him went back to sit down in their seats acting like nothing happened until Ms. Darbus walked in with furious eyes and she looked at Troy and Chad, "What Ms. D? Why are you looking at us? We didn't have anything to do with that, right Captain?"

"Right man," Troy put on his charming smile, "Ms. Darbus, Chad and I have been sitting here waiting to spend our last time with you until next year until out of nowhere those three desks and chairs came apart. That's the honest truth, right guys?"

The three football players looked at Troy who gave them a look before they looked at Ms. Darbus as they stood up from the floor nodding their heads. Ms. Darbus shook her head before sitting at her desk knowing that it was just the annual basketball team prank and it wouldn't do her any good to do anything about it at the last day of school. Troy and Chad looked at each other and mentally high-fived each other.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"It was so funny seeing them just plop on the floor not knowing what happened," Jason nodded his head laughing with the guys before looking at the captain, "so when's the next plan coming to action?"

Troy thought about it before smirking a little bit, "Well since Mr. Richardson is going to come here to deal with his druggy of a son. How about we steal the clothes right before he shows up? So that when Josh and the football players are going to chase us around school, Josh just happens to run into his father who is already mad at him."

"I love the way you think Captain," Zeke nodded his head, "who's going to be running the camera?"

"Oh I got our buddy, Marcus doing that since they're not going to be chasing him," Troy nodded his head as Marcus stood next to him with a smirk on his face with a camera in his hand, "Marcus will be hanging out with us when we take their clothes and then he'll stand against the lockers as we wait for the team to realize that their clothes are gone and finally Marcus will run basically on the sidelines."

"You seriously recruited my cousin?"

They all turned around to see Gabriella standing there with Sharpay standing next to her. Troy chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck before nodding his head slightly. Gabriella shook her head before rolling her eyes as she walked forward placing her arms around Troy's neck and he looked at her a little confused.

"Are you not mad?"

"No I just think you're crazy," she put a smile on her face before pecking his lips, "and I hope you know what you're doing but since I trust you, I guess you do."

"Believe me when I said that I do," Troy nodded head before kissing her forehead, "this is for you."

Gabriella smiled slightly before pulling away from Troy turning towards the other guys as Troy placed his arm around her shoulders. The guys all gave Gabriella a reassuring smile before Jason looked at his watch and gave them all a look meaning that it was time. Troy nodded his head before kissing Gabriella on her cheek before walking away with the guys and Gabriella just shook her head as she giggled slightly before looking at Sharpay.

"Boys."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Everyone got the clothes?" Troy asked as all the guys nodded their heads and he smiled as they just waited until they heard the noise, "It should happen any second now."

Right when he said that, there were screams coming from the showers and Chad looked at his watch, "Right on time."

"Now all we do is waiting for the towel boys run out here and then we run," Zeke nodded his head as he talked about the plan before he heard footsteps, "and here they come."

Josh and his football team ran out into the gym with towels wrapped around their waists but all stopped when they saw the basketball team standing there laughing at them with their clothes in their hands before Josh looked at Troy who had the biggest smirk on his face, "Bolton!"

"Looking for these?" Troy held Josh's clothes up before he and the team started backing away, "come and get them."

The whole basketball team turned around and started running out of the gym doors with the football team right behind them. Marcus was behind the pact getting everything on camera before he reached them and started running backwards on the side of both teams. Everyone in the hallways were laughing and also took their cameras out taking pictures.

"Bolton give me back my clothes!" Josh kept running until he ran into someone hard and was just about to yell at them until he noticed who it was, "Dad?"

The whole basketball team stopped and turned around with smirks on their faces as the football team looked confused until Mr. Richardson crossed his arms, "Son."

"What are you doing here?" Josh looked really confused at why his Dad was there at his school.

"Well I got this phone call," Mr. Richardson crossed his arms looking at his son, "about you asking a girl here at this school if she was willing to selling you drugs."

"What?" Josh looked past his father to see Troy with his arms crossed shaking his head before he looked back at his Dad, "That's not true."

"It's not?" Josh shook his head but then his father uncrossed his arms reaching into his pocket before taking a plastic bag out of it and nodded his head towards the bag, "Then what's this?"

"That…that…that's," Josh sighed looking down to floor before looking at his Dad, "but she pushed me to buy them! Her father's Greg Montez, the guy you were looking for, she was doing inside work for the high school. Believe me!"

Troy was about to step forward to say something but Mr. Richardson started before him, "Joshua Andrew Richardson, you do not blame some girl who had nothing to do with what her father was doing and I know that because he told me himself. Also after I got the phone call about you asked her and told her, I went in your room to find this bag underneath your bed but then I also found a phone number which I called using your room phone and without speaking into the phone, I found out where you got your drugs and now your dealer is in jail and you know what, you're in big trouble mister. You can kiss goodbye your summer vacation because you will not be doing anything fun over the summer except come to offices with me without ever using the computer, no phone, no electronics, and no football. You may not even be on the football team next year. Now get your clothes and you're coming with me."

Josh nodded his head before walking around his father to see Troy holding his clothes out with a smirk on his face, "Have a nice summer."

"You're going to be sorry," he snatched the clothes away from Troy before looking at Gabriella who was behind the basketball team, "both of you."

"Josh Andrew Richardson!"

He shook his head before walking back over to his father who put his hand on the back of his back pushing Josh out of the school. Now everyone was standing in the halls with the basketball team on one side and the football team without their captain looking at each other. Chad was the first to step forward and threw the clothes that he had in his hands to the owner of them.

"Mess with us or Gabriella again," he started as he looked down the line of all of the football players, "and today would be like nothing compared to what we do next. You understand?"

All of the guys nodded their heads before Troy looked at his team and nodded his head towards the football team and they all threw the clothes back to the rightful owners. They looked grateful before turning around and started running towards the gym where they can put their clothes back on. Troy and the rest of the team started laughing as did Marcus before Troy turned around to see Gabriella standing there looking like she was a little shaken up so he walked over to her taking her hands in his.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she nodded her head looking up at Troy with a small smile on her face, "just seeing the guy who was looking for my father, my father who I had no idea was having another life in which was involving drugs. It's just I think my closure has finally come."

"I'm glad," he gave her a smile before leaning down to capture her lips in a slow moving kiss before pulling back taking her hand as he turned around to see Marcus standing there, "so did you have fun on your last day of high school?"

"Oh yes," Marcus nodded his head as the camera was still in his hands but then he looked at his watch, "Oh I got to go. Graduation practice. See you losers later."

He gave Gabriella and Sharpay a kiss on their cheeks before walking away from them and Gabriella looked at Sharpay, "I can't believe he's graduating."

"I know," Sharpay nodded her head, "this just means that we have one more year until we graduate. Ok no thinking about school. It's summer!"

"It's not summer until after Marcus's graduation," Troy looked at his girlfriend's cousin before kissing Gabriella's head, "So you want to go home and go spend some time together before we have to come back for the graduation."

Gabriella nodded her head before Troy and Gabriella said their goodbyes to their friends and then they walked out of the school. It was officially the end of their dramaful school year that may have just had the perfect ending with Josh Richardson getting in trouble with his father. Gabriella may have finally got closure that she needed but there was something left which is instead of just seeing the guy who wanted her father but she wanted to speak with him but she wasn't sure how she would start the conversation up but she was going to try.

**So here's the next chapter of this story and as you can see by the ending, this story will have more chapters. I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to keep going on because this has already been the longest story that I have written but I don't know. What did you think of this chapter? Did you like the pranks that the basketball team played on the football team? What did you think of Josh's father? Is Gabriella going to go talk to Mr. Richardson about her father? I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thank you!**


	34. Author's Note

**I'm sorry. This is not a new chapter. I know that all of you have been waiting for a new chapter of this story and my other stories, but I haven't had time to work on the stories because I've been so busy with school work and other stuff. I hope that when the time comes when I do have time and I do get my brain back into Fanfiction stories mode, you will still be willing to read my stories. I hope you that understand and I'm sorry that it's been almost a month since my last updated story. I'm going to try and get my thoughts back together but it might take a while, I will try to continue these stories, I just don't know when. Thank you for understanding. **


	35. Finally Have Closure

**Ok so here is the next and last ever chapter of Through Your Eyes. I'm sorry to say but yes this is the last chapter of this story. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it as well. One of the main reasons for me ending it here is because as you see during this chapter, there's going to be some kind of closure. Another reason for me to write this is because I don't have really anymore ideas for this story and I want to focus on my other stories. I hope that you will understand my reasons and will continue to read my other stories and who knows, maybe I'll write an epilogue to catch up with the characters down the line of their lives but we'll see. So enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry if this isn't a great final chapter, I'm just doing what comes to my head. **

**Chapter 34**

**Finally Have Closure**

Troy looked at Gabriella who was standing next to him, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to. I need answers and maybe I'll finally be able to have the closure that I need to move on," Gabriella nodded her head before she looked at the door in front of her and then moved her hand up towards the door to knock on it.

They waited a few moments before the door opened and there was a middle-aged woman standing at the door, "Hello kids. What can I help you with?"

"Um we were wondering if Mr. Richardson was home?" Troy spoke for Gabriella with a small smile on his face, "We uh well she had questions for him."

"Oh sure," the woman smiled before moving to the side, "please come in."

Troy and Gabriella gave her a small smile before taking a step inside and then both turned around when she closed the door and Gabriella spoke, "Thank you, Mrs. Richardson."

"That's not a problem," she smiled before she walked towards a room, "you two can have a seat on the couch in the living room as I go get my husband."

"Thank you," Troy smiled before he and Gabriella went to sit down on the couch in the living room as Mrs. Richardson went to get Mr. Richardson, "are you nervous?"

Gabriella looked at him, "I'm not nervous with asking the questions, I'm nervous with what the answers might be."

"Don't worry," he smiled as he placed his arm around her shoulders to pull her close to him, "you got me by your side and no matter what the answers are, I'll always be by your side. Plus you have our friends, Adam, my parents, and your cousins. So you have nothing to worry about."

She nodded her head looking at him, "It would be so much easier if we were the ones that graduated so that I don't have to see those football players again especially Josh."

Troy shook his head, "Don't worry. I don't think they're going to be bothering you anymore."

"No they won't," Troy and Gabriella turned their heads to find Mr. Richardson standing there so they both stood up, "You two must be Troy and Gabriella."

"Yes sir," Troy shook his head, "I'm Troy and this is Gabriella."

Gabriella gave Troy a weird look, "Uh he just said that."

"I know," he nodded his head before looking back Mr. Richardson, "You're Josh's father? The one that came to the school last week?"

"Uh I guess that would be me unless Josh has another father that I don't know of," Mr. Richardson looked at Troy with a weird look, "Are you ok, son?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Troy nodded his head before noticing Gabriella's eyes on him so he shrugged, "What? I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Gabriella shook her head at him while giving him a look, "I'm the one that's asking the questions."

"Um why don't we sit down and you can both tell me the reason you came to see me today?" Troy and Gabriella nodded their heads before sitting down as did Mr. Richardson but he sat down on the other couch before looking at the two teenagers, "So who's first?"

Troy looked at Gabriella and then Mr. Richardson, "Oh no I'm just here for support. This is all her."

"Oh yeah thanks for putting more pressure on me babe," Gabriella shook her head before looking back at Mr. Richardson, "I just have a few questions about my father, Greg Montez that I hope you can answer because I don't know what to believe anything that my Dad says to me anymore and I don't really want to speak with him anymore."

"So basically you want closure?" Gabriella nodded her head, "Well I can answer any questions you have that I will be able to answer because the case is still open until he goes on trial which I heard isn't going be for another couple of months."

"That's understandable," she nodded her head taking a breath, "my first question is about when he started his drug dealing business. He said that he started the year when my brother was born but I'm not sure."

"I don't know exactly when your father started the business but I can tell you that I got onto this case about five years ago but I found information out that the Montez dealer has been in business for about ten years," Mr. Richardson looked at Gabriella, "so that would have meant that he started when your brother was only two years old."

Gabriella nodded her head thinking about things, "How was able to escape? I mean, yeah I know my cousin helped him but how?"

"Honestly, I don't know because we thought that we had guards covering his cell and for your cousin, I don't know how he came to our prison because he was arrested back in California. You see, I'm not the one that has to worry about who's in what prison and all of that. I just get a case and try to solve it and make sure that the police are able to keep the person off the streets," Mr. Richardson gave Gabriella a small smile, "but I might look into how it happened because I don't think it should've. If you don't mind me asking, I don't know the reason for the arrest of your cousin."

"He um," Gabriella bit her lip as tears came to her eyes and Troy started rubbing her back for encouragement and comfort, "he uh killed his brother."

"Oh wow I'm terribly sorry for your loss," Mr. Richardson didn't know what to say but then did talk, "no one should go through these things and for you to go through all of this, that's not right."

"But it wasn't only me who had to deal with my cousin's passing, my mother's passing, or what happened with my Dad," Gabriella wiped her tears shaking her head, "but my brother had to go through this and it was tough on him. First losing the only person that he had to really look up to as a brother, then his mom because he was definitely a mommy's boy, and then finally the last person that had the authority of us ended up being this hidden monster. I just don't get why this had to happen to us and to him because if anything ever happened to me, he'll only have the rest of the family and the Bolton's which is great but it wouldn't be the same. I just want to know why my Dad this to us because I think if he never started with it, my cousin wouldn't have become who he was and wanted to kill his own brother, then my mom wouldn't have so much stress on her and she would still be here. It's all of my father's fault."

"Gabriella, no one knows why things happen, they just do. I'm not saying it was meant to happen but you can't stop things from happening especially things like this. That's the kind of world we live in and I know it sucks but that's just how it is," Mr. Richardson shook his head, "you may never get all of the answers you want but you should know that your cousin and your Mom would not want you to live your life and your brother too. I know, I probably make no sense right now but you will one day have all of the answers that you will need. You may have questions that will never be answered or only your father will be able to answer those questions but I know that you don't want to talk to him right now but I'm telling you this right now. Once the trials are all over, you will be the first person that I go to, to tell you everything that I know. I promise you that right now because after everything you've been through, you deserve to know the truth and getting it without facing your father, himself."

"Thank you," Gabriella nodded her head before wiping her tears, "I think that's what I needed to hear. I needed to hear it from someone that didn't know me."

"Well I'm glad that I could help and Gabriella, if you ever need anyone to talk to and you think you can't talk to anyone, you can come to me, anytime," he gave her a smile before continuing, "and you don't have to worry about Josh either, not even at school because I'm sending him to a different school where he fix up his act. He just doesn't know that yet but it'll be a good surprise."

She put a smile on her face nodding her head, "Thank you, Mr. Richardson."

"Call me John," he gave her another smile.

Gabriella smiled before she had tears slowly fall down her eyes and tried to wipe them away quickly but it didn't go unnoticed by Troy as he pulled her close to him and rubbed her left arm up and down, then kissed her head before looking at her, "We should get you home."

She nodded her head and all three of them stood up and Troy put his hand out for Mr. Richardson, "Thanks for doing this for her. I think she's finally going to have the closure that she needs."

"I'm glad to help," Mr. Richardson shook Troy's hand before looking at Gabriella, "I mean it Gabriella, come to me anytime."

She nodded her head, "Thank you."

Troy placed his arm back around her shoulder before they all headed to the door and as they headed to the front door, it opened and in walked Josh himself and he looked confused at the couple that were standing inside of his house, "What are you doing here?"

"They came to see me," Mr. Richardson looked at his son before looking at Troy and Gabriella, "Drive home safe and remember what I said."

"Thanks," Troy nodded his head before walking out of the house with Gabriella walking in front of him but not before he looked at Josh, "Have a nice life."

Josh looked confused as the door closed before he looked at his father who spoke, "Josh, we need to talk."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella was the first one to walk inside the house with Troy following close behind. It was a quiet ride home and Troy wasn't sure if it was a good quiet or a bad quiet. He hoped that it was a good quiet where she was just thinking about what Mr. Richardson was telling her. Gabriella walked to the doorway of the living room and saw Adam sitting on the couch playing games. For the first time in a few months or maybe even years, she put a real smile on her face.

Troy stood next to Gabriella and looked at her to see the smile on her face, "Are you ok?"

"For the first time in a while," she looked at Troy keeping the smile on her face, "I'm actually fine."

"So is that what you really needed?" He turned fully towards her and she did the same, "You just need someone else to tell you what people have been telling you?"

"That and to know that one day I will have those answers that I want makes me feel happy," she nodded her head as she placed her arms around Troy's shoulders, "and to know that I can be happy and not to worry about everything that's happened and just to worry about what normal teenagers worry about. Also that I'm not alone."

"You will never be alone," he shook his head as he placed his arms around her waist, "you will always have me. No matter what happens, I will always be here for you. Nothing and I mean nothing is going to tear us apart. Nothing."

Gabriella smiled softly looking in his eyes, "You promise?"

"I promise," he nodded his head before leaning down to capture Gabriella's lips with his in a slow but passionate kiss that they knew both needed.

"Ewe gross," they both pulled away to look to their left and saw Adam looking at them shaking his head, "you two need to get a room or at least act your age."

Gabriella shook her head giggling before letting Troy go and sat down next to Adam on the couch but not before she took his remote away from him which caused him to gasp and tried to get it back. Troy chuckled before he also went to sit next to Gabriella but he too also took the control out of her hand and then placed his arm around her shoulder as he kept hold of the remote. Adam shook his head and reached over Gabriella's lap to take back the remote and kept playing the game that he was playing before he was interrupted. Gabriella giggled before placing her hand on Adam's back rubbing it up and down and then she looked at Troy who was giving her a smile back.

Jack and Lucille walked into the doorway and smiled at the scene before Jack placed his arm around his wife's shoulder, "It seems like we got a happy family again."

"It does, doesn't it?" Lucille looked at her husband giving him a stern look, "You are going to talk to Troy about those pranks that he pulled last week, right?"

"Of course," Jack nodded his head a little bit sarcastically before chuckling.

Lucille shook her head rolling her eyes but not before looking back at the three kids that were sitting on the couch in the living room who were once again arguing who was better at the game. She smiled knowing that Jack was right, they did have the happy family again and it felt good.

**Ok to be honest, I hated the ending. I could've written a better ending but I can't really think of a better way to end it. I mean, I like some part of it but I mean the part with Jack and Lucille, I think I could've written it a little better. But anyways, there it is. That's the end of this story. There is a big chance that I will be writing an epilogue to this story because I think I may have an idea for one. **

**What did you think of this chapter? What did you think of this story overall? Are you sad that this story is over? Do you want me to write an epilogue to this story? If I do, do you have any suggestions of what you want to see happen in the epilogue? Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thank you!**


	36. Author Note

Hey everyone. I know, I know – you're tired of these author's notes coming from me but it's something that you all need to know.

It's been five months since I have written anything for Fanfiction and YouTube, even after I agreed to start writing up again and at that point, I was ready to write again. But 1) I have not had time to write much or even inspiration for my Troyella stories. 2) I have been focusing on some personal writings like novels, screenplays, and blog. 3) I also have been crazy busy with school that has definitely taken time away from writing here.

This author's not is supposed to let you know that, as of right now, I don't think I will be writing anymore on here but ya never know, MAYBE one day – I will come back on here. I will keep all of my stories up so you can always read them whenever you want, including on my YouTube page.

If you want to stay in touch with me, you can message me on here – go check out my twitter, blog, and personal YouTube page: all links are on my Fanfiction page. Go look there!

Once again, I am sorry and I hope you understand. If all things go as I plan, you will be definitely be hearing me in the near future [not on here but maybe out in the real world ]. I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers for everything they have done for me over the year.

So until you hear from me again, this will be the last time on here.

Thank you!

P.S. Remember to check out my blog! (Link on page's description)


End file.
